Wer nie sein Brot mit Tränen aß
by Rubinonyx
Summary: Draco erleidet einen tragischen Verlust. Seine Freunde sehen, wie er droht daran zu zerbrechen und beschließen, ihm auf ungewöhnlichem Wege zu helfen...complete
1. Wer nie sein Brot mit Tränen aß

Hallihallo!  
Tja, da bin ich wieder.  
Hallo? Ich höre gar keine Freudenschreie... ahh, doch da sind doch noch ein paar! °grins°  
Ich habe mich nach längerem Überlegen also dazu entschlossen mal wieder eine etwas längere Story in Angriff zu nehmen. Der Anfang besteht schon relativ lange auf meinem Computer, jetzt muss ich mal sehen, was sich daraus machen lässt.  
So, jetzt habe ich aber genug gequatscht!  
Lehnt euch zurück (bitte nur so viel, dass ihr den Text auch noch lesen könnt) und viel Spaß!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx

**Disclaimer:  
**Nichts hiervon gehört mir, ausser dem Plot, und ich verdiene auch kein Geld.°schnüff°

**

* * *

**

_**Johann Wolfgang von Goethe **_

**Harfenspieler **

_Wer nie sein Brot mit Tränen aß,  
Wer nie die kummervollen Nächte  
Auf seinem Bette weinend saß.  
Der kennt euch nicht, ihr himmlischen Mächte._

_Ihr führt ins Leben uns hinein,  
Ihr lasst den Armen schuldig werden,  
Dann überlasst ihr ihn der Pein:  
Denn alle Schuld rächt sich auf Erden._

aus: "Wilhelm Meisters Lehrjahre"

**_

* * *

_**

**_Prolog_**

Artikel aus dem Tagespropheten an einem Tag Mitte der Sommerferien:

…_wie wir bereits vorgestern berichteten. Nach dem tragischen Tod Narcissa Malfoys fand heute das Begräbnis auf dem Manor eigenen Friedhof statt. Nur geladene Gäste waren bei der Bestattungszeremonie zugegen und ein Mann, der vor dem Friedhof während der gesamten Zeremonie gewartet hatte, berichtete: „Ich war die ganze Zeit hier und man konnte die Stimme des Pfarrers hören. In den Pausen hörte man hin und wieder das Schluchzen einer Frau. Wissen Sie, ich lebe schon mein gesamtes Leben in dem Dorf ganz hier in der Nähe und bin Tischler. Ich habe schon das ein oder andere Möbelstück für die Lady hergestellt oder wieder in Stand gesetzt und jedes Mal war sie die Güte, Würde und Freundlichkeit in Person (wischt sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augen). Die Lady war für uns alle hier etwas ganz besonderes. Sie war eben die wundervollste Lady, die es gab. (dreht sich mit Tränen in den Augen weg)."_

_Eine andere Beobachterin schilderte den Verlauf der Zeremonie ähnlich: „…und als die Herrschaften dann wieder herauskamen gingen sie alle mit gesenkten Köpfen. Und der junge Malfoy sah so verstört und zerbrechlich aus, dass es einem gerade das Herz zerschnitt und auch sein Vater, der alte Malfoy, war von solchem Gram und solcher Trauer gezeichnet, wie man es nur selten bei solch edlen Männern sieht. Aber es ist auch kein Wunder, er hat seine Frau ja über alles geliebt und nun weiß er sicherlich gar nicht was er tun soll, jetzt, da sie nicht mehr da ist…"_

_Leider konnten wir Mr. Malfoy nicht persönlich befragen, da er sich mit seinem Sohn nach Malfoy Manor zurückgezogen hat und es nur wenigen erlaubt ist, das Grundstück zu betreten, doch sobald wir neue Informationen haben werden wir Sie, liebe Leser und Leserinnen des Tagespropheten, natürlich sofort darüber in Kenntnis setzten in dieser tragischen Kette von Ereignissen… _

Hermine schloss die Zeitung und legte sie zusammen gefaltet auf ihren Nachttisch. In letzter Zeit war es ruhiger geworden. Nach einem harten Schlag Anfang der Ferien, bei dem beide Seiten große Verluste erlitten hatten, war es in der Zaubererwelt sehr still geworden.  
Und jetzt das.

Narcissa Malfoy war tot.

Die Umstände, unter denen sie ums Leben gekommen war waren mehr als mysteriös und der Tagesprophet hatte sich wie ein verhungernder Geier auf jedes Stück Information gestürzt.  
Doch wie mochte es jetzt auf Malfoy Manor aussehen?

Hermine wusste nicht besonders viel über die Malfoys und noch weniger über das Ehepaar Malfoy.  
Und im Zuge dieser Überlegungen musste sie sich auch eingestehen, dass sie so gut wie nichts über Draco Malfoy wusste.

Ja, sie ging mit ihm nach Hogwarts, sie waren sogar in einem Jahrgang, aber ausser einem hämischen Gesichtsausdruck und ein paar sehr unangenehmen Worte verband sie nichts mit ihm.

Die Stimme ihrer Mutter rief sie von unten zum Abendessen und auf einmal hatte Hermine so etwas wie Mitleid mit Draco. Er würde seine Mutter niemals mehr hören, sie niemals mehr berühren, umarmen können. Er hatte nur noch die Erinnerung. Die Erinnerung, von der Hermine gehört hatte sie könne schlimmer sein als der Tod…

* * *

Fortsetzung gefällig? Irgendwelche bestimmten Wünsche die ich beachten soll?  
Dann bitte auf den kleinen, niedlichen Button dort unten links drücken, Tastatur bedienen, abschicken und schon erledigt!  
Danke! Wir lesen uns!  
Kisses 

Rubinonyx

P.S. Schwarzleser beware!


	2. Spruch, Widerspruch

Entschuldigt, dass es doch länger gedauert hat, als erwartet, aber hat gestreikt und wollt mir die Story nicht hochladen.  
Ich weiß, dass dieses Kapitel auch wieder ein bisschen kurz ist, dafür werde ich aber am Wochenende schon das nächste posten.  
Danke noch mal an alle Reviewer! Ich liebe euch °schmatz°!  
Mehr dann nächstes Mal.  
Kisses

Rubinonyx**

* * *

**

**------------------------------------------  
**Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

_**Spruch, Widerspruch**_

_Ihr müsst mich nicht durch Widerspruch verwirren!  
__Sobald man spricht, beginnt man schon zu irren._

**------------------------------------------**

**II**

Der Anfang eines neuen Schuljahres auf Hogwarts.

Die große Halle brummte wie ein Bienenstock, denn jeder hatte etwas zu erzählen. Neuigkeiten wurden ausgetauscht, die neuen Erstklässer kritisch gemustert und das Essen herzlich begrüßt.  
Hermine saß fröhlich plaudernd zwischen Harry und Ron. Der Lehrertisch war voll besetzt und alles schien normal zu sein.

Nur ein sehr genauer Beobachter hätte bemerkt, dass an einem der Tische etwas nicht stimmte.

Inmitten der schnatternden Schüler saß ein Junge, der sich nicht an den regen Unterhaltungen beteiligte und den niemand fragte, wie seine Ferien gewesen waren. Er saß einfach nur da und aß.  
Doch nur wenige bemerkten es.

**------------------------------------------**

Es war Freitag Mitte November.  
Die Schüler strömten aus dem Verwandlungsklassenzimmer dem Wochenende entgegen.  
Auch Hermine, Ron und Harry freuten sich. Zum einen um zu lernen und zum anderen, da es ein Hogsmeadewochenende war.

Doch kurz nachdem sie das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatten wurde Hermine am Ärmel ihrer Robe festgehalten. Sie drehte sich verärgert um und blickte verdutzt in Pansy Parkinsons Gesicht. Noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hatte Pansy sie angesprochen.  
„Granger, kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?"  
Hermine war überrascht. Normalerweise war Pansy immer eine der ersten, die aus dem Klassenzimmer stürmten.  
„Was ist?" antwortete sie ein wenig barsch.  
„Es ist wichtig. Ich muss mit dir sprechen. Allein." War Pansys Antwort und sie ruckte mit dem Kopf in Rons und Harrys Richtung.  
Hermine musterte sie noch einmal gründlich, bevor sie den beiden Jungen sagte, dass sie gleich nachkommen würde.

„Also, was ist so wichtig, dass du mich hier festhältst?" fuhr sie Pansy unfreundlich an.  
„Erstens, Granger, pass auf deinen Gesprächston auf und zweitens mache ich das hier nicht für mich."  
„Für wen denn dann? Ich wusste ja noch gar nicht, dass Slytherins so für ihre Wohltaten bekannt sind." Hermines Tonfall war ätzend geworden und Pansy schien schwer mit sich zu kämpfen der Wange der Gryffindor nicht einfach eine Verabredung mit ihrer Hand zu verschaffen.  
„Pass auf, Granger", zischte sie, „Es geht um Draco…"  
„Malfoy?" fragte Hermine verdutzt.  
„Ja, um Draco Malfoy. Wir wollten dich um Hilfe bitten, aber wenn du natürlich total einen auf Gryffindor machen willst, dann können wir getrost auf dich verzichten … Und wir dachten du wärst anders als der Rest."

Damit drehte Pansy sich auf dem Absatz um und wollte schon davonrauschen, doch Hermine hielt sie fest.  
„Ihr wolltet mich um Hilfe bitten?" fragte sie verdattert.  
„Ja, aber das hat sich ja gerade wohl erledigt."  
„Nein, nein. Erzähl doch erst mal worum es geht." Meinte Hermine besänftigend.  
„Und du zickst nicht sofort wieder rum?" Pansy sah sie misstrauisch an.  
„Nein, ich zicke nicht gleich wieder rum. Und jetzt erzähl."

„Also gut. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es mitbekommen hast, aber Dracos Mutter…" Die Slytherin machte eine unbehagliche Pause. „… na ja, sie ist diesem Sommer gestorben. Keiner weiß was wirklich passiert ist, aber seit Draco wieder hier ist, ist er nicht mehr der alte. Er macht kaum noch etwas mit uns, isst nicht mehr normal und vergräbt sich in Büchern. Wenn du ihn früher irgendwo gefunden hast, wo ein hübsches Mädchen war, dann findest du ihn heute in der Bibliothek oder in seinem Schlafsaal mit einem oder mehreren Büchern vor der Nase."

Hermine hatte aufmerksam zugehört, wusste aber immer noch nicht, warum Pansy ihr das erzählte und sagte das auch.  
„Wir wollten dich bitten uns zu helfen, dass er wenigstens etwas erzählt oder wieder ein bisschen wie früher wird. Er hat nämlich von dir gesprochen…"

Aus selbst für sie unerklärlichen Gründen fing Hermine auf diese schlichte Frage hin an Pansy in einem aggressiven Ton anzufahren.

„Wie bitte? Habe ich das richtig verstanden? Ich soll Seelenklemptnerin für jemanden spielen, der mich meine gesamte Schulzeit schikaniert und heruntergemacht hat, nur weil ich muggelstämmig bin und weil seine Freunde nicht in der Lage sind ihm zu helfen. Was mit seiner Mutter passiert ist, ist schrecklich, da gibt es kein Vertun, aber ich werde jetzt doch nicht zum Samariter für gefallene Slytherins, nur weil sie Draco Malfoy heißen! Ein schönes Wochenende noch!" Und damit machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und rauschte in Richtung Gryffindorturm davon.

Pansy blieb noch kurz stehen, schnitt eine Grimasse und murmelte leise vor sich hin.  
„Mann o Mann, Draco. Du hast wirklich einen schwierigen Geschmack." Dann machte auch sie kehrt und schlug den Weg in die Kerker ein.

* * *

Ein klitzekleines Reviewchen, bitte!  
Wir lesen uns.  
Kisses 

Rubinonyx


	3. Sorge

Hallo!  
Hier ein superschnelles Update, nur für euch!  
Ich werde wohl die ganze Story in kleinen Kapiteln posten, dafür aber versuchen, immer Mittwochs und Samstags etwas Fertiges zu haben, das ich euch dann präsentieren kann.  
Vielen lieben Dank natürlich auch an **HexeLea**, **Loki Slytherin**, **Rabasta **(beide Reviews haben es übreigends nicht geschafft mich in voller Länge zu erreichen, aber vielleicht klappt es ja dieses Mal °grins°), **Marlia** und **Nobody's Dream**! Ihr seid **spitze**!

**So, dieses Kapitel ist meiner Beta _silver moonstone gewidmet_, weil sie heute Geburtstag hat. Alles, alles Liebe! °schmatz° **

Jetzt habe ich aber genug gelabert, viel Spaß!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx

* * *

-------------------------------------------

**_Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_**

**Sorge**

_Kehre nicht in diesem Kreise  
Neu und immer neu zurück!  
Laß, o laß mir meine Weise,  
Gönn', o gönne mir mein Glück!_

_Soll ich fliehen? Soll ich's fassen?  
Nun, gezweifelt ist genug.  
Willst du mich nicht glücklich lassen,  
Sorge, nun so mach mich klug._

-------------------------------------------

**II**

Hermine stapfte wütende Laute von sich gebend in Richtung Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum.

Weshalb Pansy Parkinsons Frage sie so aufgeregt hatte wusste sie selbst nicht. Und je näher sie dem Gemeinschaftsraum kam, desto weniger wusste sie worüber sie sich eigentlich aufregte. Es war doch nur eine Frage gewesen. Noch dazu eine Frage um Hilfe, die Hermine normalerweise niemals abgelehnt hätte.

Langsam ging sie weiter und bemerkte dabei gar nicht, wie sie das Passwort murmelte und durch das Porträtloch stieg.  
Erst im Gemeinschaftsraum selbst wurde sie von Harry und Ron in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt.

Doch obwohl sie versuchte zu verdrängen was Pansy ihr gesagt hatte, kam es ihr immer wieder in den Sinn.  
Malfoy verhielt sich anders als sonst?  
Ehrlich gesagt hatte sie bis jetzt gar nicht darauf geachtet, aber je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto klarer sah sie es.

Unbewusst fing sie an Draco Malfoy im Unterricht und in den Pausen zu beobachten. Und was sie am meisten entsetzte, war, dass Pansy Recht hatte.  
Im Unterricht meldete er sich so gut wie nie, war aufmerksam, schrieb mit und ließ sich von nichts und niemandem ablenken.

Zwischen den Stunden verschwand er in die Bibliothek oder saß am Ufer des Sees und lernte dort. Aber sie bemerkte nicht nur sein absolut komisches Verhalten, sondern auch die Blicke, die die anderen Slytherins ihm zuwarfen und es schien, als ob immer mindestens einer von ihnen in seiner Nähe war. Gerade so, wie um ihn zu schützen und auf ihn aufzupassen.

Je mehr Hermine sah, desto mehr bereute sie es Pansy so eine Abfuhr erteilt zu haben und fragte sich im Geheimen, ob sie nicht doch jetzt im Nachhinein zu der Slytherin gehen und ihre Hilfe anbieten sollte.  
Diese Idee wuchs und wuchs und ein Zwischenfall machte es für sie klar, dass sie noch einmal mit Pansy Parkinson sprechen würde.

Es war Mittwochnachmittag und Hermine, Ron und Harry waren auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek, als ihnen Draco Malfoy entgegenkam.  
Schon der Umstand, dass er alleine war, machte Hermine stutzig.  
Harry und Ron hingegen schienen davon keine Notiz zu nehmen und gingen sofort dazu über einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen.

„Na Malfoy, wie geht es Pansy? Hat deine kleine Schlampe sich wieder von eurem Bruchflug erholt?" rief Ron ihm entgegen. Seine Sprache hatte in den letzten Sommerferien ziemlich gelitten, was sich in solchen Sätzen ausdrückte. Und Harry zog nach.  
„Ja, hat sie ein Schleudertrauma oder ist es was Ernsteres mit ihrem nicht vorhandenen Gehirn?"  
Die beiden grinsten dreckig und noch dreckiger, als Draco ohne ein Wort zu sagen an ihnen vorbeiging. Als er fast um die Ecke gebogen war, rief Ron ihm noch hinterher.  
„Wohl die Sprache verloren, was Malfoy!" Und sie fingen lauthals an zu lachen. Hermine hingegen beschleunigte nur ihre Schritte, um möglichst schnell in die Bibliothek und zum Nachdenken zu kommen.

Sie beendete ihr Abendessen an diesem Abend sehr früh, als sie sah, wie Pansy Parkinson die große Halle verließ.

Hermine rief Harry und Ron noch ein „Hab mein Buch in der Bibliothek vergessen" zu und hetzte dann Pansy hinterher. Einige Treppen tiefer erwischte sie dann die Slytherin, die gerade um die nächste Ecke biegen wollte.

„Parkinson! Warte!" Hermine war vollkommen außer Atem und musste sich erst mal an der Wand neben der verdutzt dreinblickenden Pansy abstützen.

„Granger? Was willst du?" Das waren zwar nicht so ganz die Worte, mit denen Hermine gehofft hatte, aber auch nichts untypisches.  
„Ich…muss…mit…dir…reden,…wegen…Malfoy." Keuchte sie und hielt sich die Seite, an der es schon bedenklich zu stechen begonnen hatte.  
„Aha! Tut es dir jetzt leid, dass du abgelehnt hast oder ist das ein mieser Trick den sich Potter ausgedacht hat und er und diese pickelige Karotte stehen jetzt hinter der nächsten Ecke und lachen sich tot?"

Misstrauisch, als ob sie letzteres wirklich in Erwägung ziehen würde, spähte sie in alle Ecken des spärlich beleuchteten Korridors.  
Hermine hatte ein bisschen Luft geschnappt und sagte nun etwas zusammenhängender,  
„Nein, sie stehen nicht hinter irgendeiner Ecke."  
„Weshalb bist du dann gekommen?"  
„Nachdem du mir das von Malfoy erzählt hattest, habe ich ziemlich komisch und blöd reagiert,…" fing Hermine an.  
„Das kannst du wohl laut sagen, Granger!"  
„… und ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen. Ich habe Malfoy in den letzten Tagen ein bisschen beobachtet und du hattest Recht. Ich wollte mich also einerseits für mein Verhalten entschuldigen, andererseits falls ihr meine Hilfe noch braucht, würde ich das gerne tun."

Hermine hatte mit einer ähnlichen Antwort wie ihrer ein paar Tage vorher gerechnet und war dadurch erstaunt, als Pansy Parkinson sagte,  
„Gut erkannt. Ob wir deine Hilfe noch brauchen oder nicht, hängt nicht von mir alleine ab. Wir werden es dir mitteilen, okay?"  
Hermine war ganz konfus.  
„Okay."

Und ehe sie noch etwas sagen konnte, war Pansy schon im Gewirr der Gänge verschwunden.

* * *

Okay, seid ihr nicht auch der Meinung, dass das hier ein kleines Review wert ist! °werfe bösen Blick zu Schwarzlesern°  
Auf Reviews antworte ich wie immer auf dem normalen Wege, ach, und eine Runde Butterbier oder, nach Wahl, Orangensaft oder einen Milchshake für alle Reviewer! °grins°  
Bis bald  
Kisses

Rubinonyx


	4. Einsamkeit

WOW!  
Ich bin vollkommen überwältigt von euren Reviews! Es freut mich sehr, dass sich einige nun doch entschließen konnten den kleinen Knopf zu drücken und ihren Senf hierzu abzugeben. Immer weiter so! °alle Reviewer so fest drückt, dass sie fast keine Luft mehr bekommen°

Das hier sind die Antworten auf die Reviews bei denen ich keine Adresse zum Bedanken hatte:  
**Lady Lara**: Vielen Dank! Nimm dir noch ein Butterbier! °grins°  
**Akazia**: Ich beeile mich!  
**Schwarzlesernr3478**: Vielen, vielen Dank für das Lob! Ich werde mich bemühen!

Ich freue mich riesig über jeden einzelnen Kommentar und hoffe, dass euch das nächste Kapitelchen auchgefallen wird. br>  
Enjoy!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx

* * *

--------------------------------------  
Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

Einsamkeit

Die ihr Felsen und Bäume bewohnt, o heilsame Nymphen,  
Gebet jeglichem gern, was er im Stillen begehrt!  
Schaffet dem Traurigen Trost, dem Zweifelhaften Belehrung,  
Und dem Liebenden gönnt, daß ihm begegne sein Glück.  
Denn euch gaben die Götter, was sie den Menschen versagten,  
Jeglichem, der euch vertraut, hülfreich und tröstlich zu sein.

--------------------------------------

**IV**

Am nächsten morgen flatterte eine Hermine unbekannte Eule vor ihr auf den Tisch und überbrachte einen kleinen Zettel.

Ron und Harry, die sich wie gewöhnlich über Quidditch unterhielten, merkten nicht, wie ihre Freundin beim Lesen des Briefes die Augenbrauen fragend zusammenzog, dann zum Slytherintisch sah und kurz nickte.

Immer wieder auf die Uhr schauend, hetzte Hermine am Nachmittag die Korridore entlang in die Bibliothek. Kein ungewöhnlicher Anblick für ihre Klassenkameraden, doch hätten sie gewusst, mit wem und warum sie sich dort traf, wäre Hermine wahrscheinlich nicht mehr allzu lange eine Gryffindor gewesen.

Schlitternd kam sie vor den Regalen, die mit „S" beschriftet waren zum Stehen. Mit kurzen Blicken versicherte sie sich, dass niemand sah, wie sie schnell dazwischen verschwand.  
Am Ende des letzten Regals das Hermine passierte, stand Pansy Parkinson, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Hallo."  
„Hallo. Wolltest du nicht noch jemanden mitbringen?" forschend sah Hermine sich um.

„Ja, aber dazu kommen wir gleich. Also, Granger, was ist jetzt. Möchtest du uns wirklich helfen oder ist das alles nur ein Scherz? Aber ich sage dir, wenn es ein Scherz war, dann möchte ich nicht in deiner Haut stecken, wenn es herauskommt." Auf diese einfache Drohung hin zuckte Hermine nur mit den Schultern.  
„Da es kein Scherz ist, habe ich nichts zu befürchten. Also, was wolltest du hier mit mir besprechen?"  
„WIR wollten mit dir besprechen, wie du uns helfen kannst." Erklang da eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Hermine wirbelte herum und sah drei weitere Slytherins auf sich zukommen.

Blaise Zabini, ein Mädchen mit braunen Haaren und einem Sommersprossigen, hübschen Gesicht aus der fünften Klasse das sie nicht kannte und zu ihrem Erstaunen Vincent Crabbe.

„Aha. Und wie kann ich euch helfen?"  
„Setz dich. Das wird etwas länger." Damit bugsierte Pansy sie auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe und begann…

Nach mehr als zwei Stunden verließ Hermine, den Kopf voller Fragen, die Bibliothek.  
Pansy Parkinson und Blaise Zabini hatten ihr etwas so unglaubliches erzählt, dass Hermine es am Anfang gar nicht glauben konnte.

Nach dem Tod seiner Mutter im Sommer hatte Draco Malfoy sich, nach den Angaben seiner Freunde, wohl grundlegend geändert. Eine kleine Kostprobe davon, hatte Hermine schon bei ihrer letzten Begegnung bekommen, aber ihr war bei weitem nicht das ganze Ausmaß der Veränderung bekannt.  
Seine Mutter war unter sehr mysteriösen Umständen ums Leben gekommen. Niemand wusste wirklich woran sie gestorben war.  
Seit Draco wieder auf der Schule war sah man ihn, erzählten Blaise und Pansy, nur noch beim Lernen, Lesen, Essen oder Schlafen.

Vincent Crabbe erzählte, dass er und Goyle sich im Sommer zerstritten hatten und jetzt getrennte Wege gingen. Er wäre eigentlich immer in Dracos Nähe gewesen und war es auch jetzt noch, und bemerkte die Veränderung deshalb am stärksten.

„Er kommt nur noch in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wenn es unbedingt nötig ist. Normalerweise hat man ihn dort immer getroffen. Dann hat er mit den Mädchen geflirtet, irgendeinen Plan ausgeheckt oder hat einfach nur dagesessen und uns anderen zugehört. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass, wenn niemand da ist, er sich vielleicht im schlimmsten Falle etwas antun könnte. Ich weiß, dass die Beziehung zu seiner Mutter sehr stark war. Er hat sie über alles geliebt.", hatte Crabbe gesagt und dabei so intelligent und gleichzeitig ehrlich besorgt ausgesehen, dass Hermine Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte ihren Unterkiefer vor Erstaunen nicht einfach in Richtung Boden klappen zu lassen.

Erst ganz am Schluss hatte sich dann noch das Mädchen, das Hermine als Elysantha McIvor vorgestellt worden war, zu Wort gemeldet. Hermine hatte sich schon die ganz Zeit gefragt, warum die anderen sie eigentlich mitgebracht hatten.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Pansy dir schon gesagt hat, warum wir gerade auf dich als 'Samariterin für gefallene Slytherins' gekommen sind,", Hermine wurde ein bisschen rot, als Elysantha den Ausdruck den sie Pansy bei ihrem ersten Treffen entgegengeschleudert hatte verwand, „aber das hat einen ganz bestimmten Grund."

Sie hatte nun die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit Hermines.

„Lass es mich so erzählen: Letzten April haben wir zu Blaises Geburtstag eine „kleine" Party geschmissen auf der relativ viel Alkohol geflossen ist. Irgendwann gegen Mitternacht ist dann irgendeiner auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen Flaschendrehen zu spielen. Da die eine Hälfte von uns dem zugestimmt hat und die andere Hälfte zu betrunken unter den Tischen lag um dagegen zu stimmen haben wir also gespielt. Als wir alle schon ziemlich in Schwung gekommen waren, kam Draco an die Reihe und hat Wahrheit gewählt. Du kannst dir sicherlich vorstellen was gefragt wurde", Elysantha sah Hermine mit hochgezogener Augebraue an, „ Natürlich war die Frage 'In wen bist du verknallt, verliebt oder sonst etwas?' Und was meinst du jetzt hat er darauf geantwortet? Nebenbei erwähnt, wenn er gelogen hätte wäre sein Nächster Gang zum Klo etwas unangenehmer ausgefallen…"

Dabei grinst sie gehässig und blickte Hermine dann auffordernd an. „Also, was meinst du hat er geantwortet?"

Die Gryffindor schluckte als ihr wieder siedend heiß einfiel was Pansy gesagt hatte. „Er hat gesagt, dass er in mich…?"

„Exakt! Übrigens ist der einzige Grund warum ich dir das erzähle und nicht die anderen, dass ich die einzige bin, die noch so nüchtern war, dass bei mir der Abend noch einigermaßen zusammenhängend im Gedächtnis ist. Außerdem sind Draco und ich ganz gut befreundet und Pansy, genauso wie Vincent, Blaise, ich und einige andere Slytherins machen uns Sorgen um Draco. Wie Vincent gerade eben schon gesagt hat: auch ich könnte mir vorstellen, das Draco sich, in dem Zustand in dem er jetzt ist, was antut…"

Das war das Schlusswort gewesen. Sie hatten sie ernst angeschaut, als Pansy ihr noch erklärte wann und wo sie sich wieder treffen würden und Hermine die Bibliothek verließ. Sie hatte nun genau 48 Stunden Zeit um sich zu überlegen, ob sie ihnen und Draco helfen wollte oder nicht.

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und inspiriert euch zu weiteren dieser wundervollen Reviews. °zwinker°  
Natürlich dürft ihr euch dann auch für eure Mühen ein Butterbier, einen Milchshake und ein Stück Schokotorte nehmen! °grins°  
Bis Samstag!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx


	5. Hoffnung

Sodele,  
es ist Samstag und somit update-Zeit.  
Ich habe mich wieder **riesig über eure Reviews gefreut**, hatte aber leider noch nicht die Zeit sie zu beantworten, da die letzten zwei Tage ziemlich stressig für mich waren. Aber das kommt noch, versprochen!  
Ich weiß, dass dieses Kapitelchen wirklich ziemlich kurz ist, aber ich hoffe, ihr werdet es verkraften,zumal ichim Augenblick an den **nächsten Kapiteln** arbeite, die **definitif länger** werden!  
Ich bemühe mich!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx

* * *

------------------------------------------  
**_Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_**

**Hoffnung**

_Schaff, das Tagwerk meiner Hände,  
Hohes Glück, dass ich's vollende!  
Laß, o laß mich nicht ermatten!  
Nein es sind nicht leere Träume;  
Jetzt nur Stangen diese Bäume  
Geben einst noch Frucht und Schatten.  
_---------------------------------------------

**V**

Die nächsten Tage beschränkte sie sich darauf Dracos Verhalten noch eingehender zu beobachten und schon am Abend des ersten Tages stand ihr Entschluss fest.

Am Abend des zweiten Tages eilte sie mal wieder durch diverse Korridore von Hogwarts. Sie hatte über ihren Hausaufgaben ganz und gar die Zeit vergessen bis Krummbein auf ihren Schoß gesprungen war und sie somit veranlasst hatte auf die Uhr zu schauen.  
Mit Schrecken hatte sie festgestellt, dass sie noch ganze fünf Minuten Zeit hatte um in den neunten Stock unter dem Astronomieturm zu gelangen. Harry und Ron hatten ihr zwar noch nachgeschrien wohin sie denn jetzt noch müsse, aber sie hatte ihnen nur noch ein „Erklär ich euch später!" über die Schulter zurufen können bevor das Porträt der fetten Dame vor den Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraumes geschwungen war.

Nun hetzte sie also durch Korridor um Korridor und schaffte es tatsächlich nur zwei Minuten zu spät an ihrem Treffpunkt anzukommen.

Das Klassenzimmer in dem sie sich trafen stand schon seit Jahren leer.

Als sie den Raum betrat saßen Blaise und Elysantha auf einem Tisch und unterhielten sich rege. Pansy und Vincent sahen aus dem Fenster, drehten sich jedoch genau wie die beiden anderen auch zu Hermine um, als diese keuchend den Raum betrat.

„Verfolgt dich Filch oder hast du Longbottom gesehen, dass du so rennst?" fragte Pansy Hermine gehässig während diese sich gegen die Wand lehnte und mühsam nach Atme rang. Bei Nevilles Namen schoss sie einen giftigen Blick in die Richtung der Slytherin und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf die Regelung ihrer Sauerstoffversorgung.

Nachdem sie wieder normal Luft bekam trat sie zu den vier Slytherins die sie erwartungsvoll ansahen und Hermine wusste, dass sie auf eine Entscheidung ihrerseits warteten.

„Ihr habt Recht. Ich kenne Draco zwar nicht besonders gut, aber sein Verhalten ist wirklich mehr als nur eine leichte, pubertär bedingte Depressionsphase. Ich würde euch gern helfen."

Doch es war nicht nur der Umstand, dass Draco sich komisch benahm, der Hermine dazu bewogen hatte den Slytherins zu helfen. Es war vielmehr, dass Pansy und ihre Mitstreiter ihr gezeigt hatten, dass sie auch noch eine Andere Seite hatten und Hermine war begierig darauf zu erfahren was noch alles hinter ihren Fassaden aus Sarkasmus steckte.

Schweigen füllte nach diesen Worten den Raum.  
Es war Vincent Crabbe der als erster auf Hermine zuging und ihr seine Hand anbot…

Nachdem sie jetzt also auch offiziell zugestimmt hatte zu helfen, weihten sie Pansy und Blaise in ihre weiteren Pläne ein.  
Pläne konnte man es zwar kaum nennen, es waren eher Vorstellungen, aber da Hermine nichts Besseres wusste, schwieg sie.  
Im Allgemeinen drehte es sich um das, was Elysantha ihr schon erzählt hatte. Hermine sollte versuchen Draco ein bisschen näher zu kommen und ihn so aus seiner Lethargie zu reißen. Sie bezweifelte zwar, dass sie dies schaffen würde, ließ sich aber vom Eifer der anderen anstecken und so kamen sie am Ende überein, dass die Bibliothek der geeignetste Platz für eine erste Begegnung wäre…

* * *

Das war es also für heute und Mittwoch wird es wieder länger, ehrlich!  
Ich würde mich wie immer über ein kleines (oder natürlich auch größeres) Feedback freuen und werde Mittwoch wieder etwas mehr schreiben (nicht nur in Hinsicht auf die Kapitellänge)!  
Bis dann!  
Kisses 

Rubinonyx

P.S. Vergesst nicht euer Schokotortenstück, wenn ihr Reviewt habt! °grins°


	6. Trauerloge

Sodele, es ist Mittwoch und somit auch schon wieder Update-Zeit.  
Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich mich so was von unwahrscheinlich über eure Reviews gefreut habe, dass ich doch glatt vergessen habe sie zu beantworten. °sich ganz klein macht und in eine Ecke duckt°  
Ich werde mich bemühen, dass das nicht mehr vorkommt!

Vielen Dank an:  
**Nobody's Dream, Ginny M. Weasley, Akazia, Tuniwell, julschn, Veruca, Ewjena, Hexe Lea, Claire Black und Iffi! **

**Ich liebe euch!** °schmatz, knuddel, schmatz, knuddel...°  
Ach, was würde ich blos ohne euch machen?

Da nach den letzten Kapiteln immer mehr Heuler kamen, die nach längeren Kapiteln verlangten, werde ich jetzt mein Bestes geben und fange bei diesem Chap auch gleich schon mal damit an.  
Ich weiß, dass das ganz ein bisschen depressiv geraten ist, da ich das ganze irgendwann Nachts mal geschrieben habe, hoffe aber trotzdem, dass es euch gefällt!  
Fühlt euch geknuddelt!  
Bis unten!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx

* * *

---------------------------  
**  
Johann Wolfgang von Goethe**

**_Trauerloge_**  
Der unvergeßlichen Prinzessin Caroline von Weimar Eisenach  
vermählten Erbprinzessin von Mecklenburg Schwerin  
gewidmet 1816

_An dem öden Strand des Lebens  
Wo sich Dün' auf Düne häuft,  
Wo der Sturm im Finstern träuft,  
Setze dir ein Ziel des Strebens.  
Unter schon verloschnen Siegeln  
Tausend Väter hingestreckt,  
Ach! von neuen frischen Hügeln  
Freund an Freunden überdeckt._

_Hast du so dich abgefunden,  
Werde Nacht und Äther klar,  
Und der ew'gen Sterne Schar  
Deute dir belebte Stunden,  
Wo du hier mit Ungetrübten,  
Treulich wirkend, gern verweilst,  
Und auch treulich den geliebten  
Ewigen entgegen eilst._

---------------------------

**VI**

Mit klopfendem Herzen packte Hermine nach dieser Zauberkunststunde ihre Sachen und ging zum Mittagessen.  
Der Vormittag war ein einziges Chaos gewesen.

Am Morgen war sie über Krummbein gestolpert und hatte dafür von ihm ein paar sehr unschöne Kratzer auf ihrem Schienbein einstecken müssen.  
Zu allem Überfluss schienen Harry und Ron es wohl mal wieder nicht geschafft zu haben ihre Hausaufgaben zuerledigen und fielen praktisch wie Ertrinkende überHermine her, als sie gerade die Mädchenschlafsäle verließ.  
Ein viel zu kurzes Frühstück später hatte sie Neville, der wie immer einem Nervernzusammenbruch nah war, in Zaubertränke zur Hand gehen müssen und Snape hatte dies unglücklicher weise, aber wie auch nicht anders zu erwarten, gemerkt.  
Alles in allem also kein sonderlich erfreulicher Morgen.

Jetzt endlich hattesieden Nachmittag frei, während Harry und Ron noch zum Quidditchtraining mussten.

Den gesamten Tag schon schien es ihr, als würde sie jedes Mitglied des Hauses der Schlange verstohlen mustern, nur um dann schnell ihrem fragenden Blick auszuweichen. Sie war angespannt, nicht zuletzt dank ihres genialen Morgens. Harry und Ron hatten das Pech immer in ihrer Schusslinie zu sein, wenn sich diese gestaute Spannung freie Bahn suchte.

Dementsprechend erleichtert waren die beiden denn auch, als sie sich nach dem Mittagessen schnell von ihr verabschieden konnten. Hermine hatte ihnen gesagt, dass sie in die Bibliothek gehen und noch ein wenig arbeiten würde.  
Da dies nichts Ungewöhnliches für sie war, hatten die beiden Jungen nicht weiter nachgefragt und waren verschwunden.

Hermine umklammerte ihre Bücher noch ein wenig fester, als sie in die Bibliothek trat. Dieser Ort, den sie so sehr liebte und der in den letzten Jahren auch häufiger als ein Mal ihre Zufluchtsstätte gewesen war, beruhigte auf magische Weise ihren Puls ein wenig.

Sie straffte die Schultern und schritt auf Madame Pince zu, die sie über ihre Brille hinweg, mit einem ihrer freundlichsten Blicke bedachte.  
„Nun, meine Liebe, bringen sie mir wie immer pünktlichst die Bücher zurück."  
Hermine versuchte ein Lächeln.  
„Ja, Madame."  
„Ach, Miss Granger, wenn doch nur alle Schüler so zuverlässig wären wie sie!" stöhnte die Bibliothekarin auf, nahm dann der Gryffindor dann die Bücher, die sie zurückgeben wollte, ab und wuselte mit einem glücklichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht davon.

Normalerweise hätte Hermine ihr noch etwas Nettes gesagt, aber im Augenblick war sie viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt den Raum nach einer ganz bestimmten Person zu durchsuchen, als dass sie daran gedacht hätte.

Natürlich saß Draco nicht direkt neben dem Eingang und selbst Hermine musste eine Weile suchen, bis sie ihn fand.

Hier hinten, im äußersten Winkel der Bibliothek, fiel das Licht nur mittags durch die Fenster auf die Regale. Die restliche Zeit herrschte ein diffuses Dämmerlicht, das alle Konturen verwischte, vor.

Draco saß, den Rücken gebeugt und mit hängenden Schultern, am einzigen Tisch und schien tief in die Lektüre eines dicken Buches versunken zu sein.  
Seine Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, so dass Hermine seine Augen nicht sehen konnte, als sie näher trat.

Seine Haltung drückte tiefe Niedergeschlagenheit aus und als Hermine lautlos Schritt für Schritt die Distanz zwischen ihm und ihr verringerte, war es ihr, als ob das ohnehin schon schwache Licht noch ein wenig mehr schwinden würde. Doch nicht seine Haltung war es, die sie so sehr erschreckte. Vielmehr die Aura von Emotionen und Gefühlen, die ihn umgab.

Denn sie war leer.  
Kein Gefühl, keine Emotion verbreitete sanfte Wellen, die ihr sagten was sie jetzt tun sollte und wie er darauf reagieren würde.  
Da war einfach nur diese unendliche, kalte Leere.

Leise, sie wollte Draco nicht erschrecken, räusperte sie sich.  
„Ähm,… ist hier noch ein Platz frei?"  
Sie flüsterte fast, doch erhielt keine Reaktion auf ihre Frage.  
„Wäre an diesem Tisch noch ein wenig Platz für mich, um meine Hausaufgaben zu machen?"

Ihre Stimme klang längst nicht so selbstbewusst, wie sie es gerne gehabt hätte, aber es schien ausgereicht zu haben.  
Draco blickte nicht auf, noch nahm er in irgendeiner anderen Weise von ihr Notiz, als dass er einfach nur seine Hand ausstreckte und wortlos auf den ihm gegenüberstehenden Stuhl deutete.

Hermine schlich fast auf ihren Platz, während der Slytherin immer noch nicht das geringste Zeichen von Emotionen, geschweige denn Leben, von sich gab.  
Das einzige, an dem die Gryffindor erkannte, dass er noch unter den Lebenden weilte war, dass sich sein Haar durch seine Atemzüge leicht bewegte.

Da sie nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte, beschied sie sich vorerst damit wirklich ihre Bücher heraus zu holen und ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen.

Stille senkte sich über die Ecke in der die beiden saßen, während sie konzentriert arbeiteten. Nur das gelegentliche Umblättern einer Buchseite oder das leise Kratzen einer Feder auf Pergament unterbrach diese Atmosphäre.

Immer wenn Hermine einen weiteren Absatz in ihrem Aufsatz in Verwandlung fertig hatte, sah sie für einige kurze Augenblicke hoch und beobachtete den Slytherin.

Sie entdeckte dabei auch eine feine weiße Narbe auf seinem rechten Handrücken, die einmal quer über die Haut verlief.

Hermine fragte sich gerade, was es wohl damit auf sich hatte, als Draco sein Buch zuklappte und begann seine Schreibutensilien, sowie die drei beschrieben Rollen Pergament einzupacken.

Noch immer zeigte er keine Reaktion auf Hermines Anwesenheit und als er ging drehte er sich nicht mehr zu ihr um.

Hermine sah ihm nach, bis er zwischen den hohen Bücherregalen verschwunden war.

Er hatte nicht gesprochen…

* * *

Hat's euch gefallen?  
Ihr wollt jetzt sicherlich einen kleinen Kommentar loswerden, das verstehe ich. Einfach nur da unten auf den winzigen Button mit der Aufschrift 'GO' drücken, ich weiß, er ist sehr klein und als Schwerzleser übersieht man ihn auch leicht, aber vielleicht probiert man es einfach mal aus, und dann einfach mal reinschreiben, was einem gerade assoziativ dazu einfällt...(Ich hab letzte Deutschstunde aufgepasst und ein neues Wort gelernt! °g°) 

Das nächste Update wie immer am Samstag!  
Bis dann, wir lesen uns! °schmatz°  
Kisses

Rubinonyx


	7. Die unglückliche Eilfertigkeit

So, da bin ich wieder!  
Erst einmal muss ich mich bei meinen **geliebten Reviewern bedanken**, die fleißig an mich gedacht haben! °schmatz und eine Runde Butterbier gratis für euch° ;D

Dieses Kapitel ist bis jetzt das mit Abstand längste, dieser Story, aber ich arbeite fleißig weiter!  
ehrlich gesagt habe ich bis jetzt vom Nächsten...ähm...den ersten Satz! °grins°  
Aber ich bemühe mich, dass es bis Mittwoch fertig wird und bin guten Mutes.

Wie ich schon in einigen Antwort-Reviews schon mitgeteilt habe, weiß ich noch gar nicht wie sich die Geschichte entwickeln wird und  
bin deshalb natürlich immer gegenüber Ideen von euch aufgeschlossen.

Und nun, enjoy!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx

* * *

---------------------------------------------

**Johann Wolfgang von Goethe**

_**Die unglückliche Eilfertigkeit**_

_Ach wie sie Freiheit schrien und Gleichheit, ich hör's, ich will folgen,  
Und weil die Trepp mir zu lang währet, so spring ich vom Dach._

_Xenien, Juli 1796_

---------------------------------------------

**VII**

Hermine hatte schlecht geschlafen.  
Immer wieder waren ihr Dracos Reaktionen, beziehungsweise deren Nichtvorhandensein, durch den Kopf gespukt.  
Unruhig wälzte sie sich im Bett hin und her, bis sie es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt und aufstand um zum Frühstück zu gehen.

Da es sehr früh am Morgen war, erstaunte es sie, nicht alleine in der großen Halle zu sein.

Die langen Haustische standen blank geputzt nebeneinander. Am Hufflepufftisch saßen zwei ziemlich müde Gestalten, die aussahen, als ob sie in der Nacht nicht geschlafen hätten, sondern stattdessen mit versäumten Hausaufgaben beschäftigt gewesen wären.  
Der Gryffindor-, sowie der Ravenclawtisch waren heute Morgen noch nicht besetzt.

Doch während Hermine ihren Blick weiterwandern ließ stutzte sie auf einmal. Am anderen Ende der Halle bot der Slytherintisch ein ganz ungewohntes Bild.

Blaise, Elysantha und Vincent Crabbe saßen dort zusammen und frühstückten um diese wahrlich gottverlassene Zeit. Immer wieder huschten ihre Blicke jedoch in Richtung des Jungen, der ein Stück abseits am Tisch saß und ein dickes Buch laß, während er nebenbei ein wenig Haferschleim löffelte.

Draco schien seine Umwelt vollkommen ausgeblendet zu haben, denn er schaute noch nicht einmal auf, als Elysantha ihr Messer klirrend auf den Boden fallen ließ als sie Hermine entdeckte.  
Außer diesem kleinen Zwischenfall nahmen die Slytherins aber keinerlei Notiz von Hermine und wandten sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu.

Hermine selbst machte sich auch auf den Weg zu ihrem Haustisch. Hier wählte sie ihren Platz so, dass sie Draco und seine Hausgenossen gut beobachten konnte.  
„Einmal Toast mit Marmelade und Tee." Sagte sie zur Tischplatte und keine zwei Sekunden später stand das gewünschte vor ihr.

Im Großen und Ganzen hatte sie eigentlich keinen Hunger, doch die Aussicht bis zum Mittagessen überhaupt nichts mehr zu bekommen, bewegte sie denn doch dazu ein wenig zu sich zu nehmen.

Während der gesamten Zeit jedoch beobachtete sie Draco.

Es war das Buch, welches er gestern auch schon in der Bibliothek gelesen hatte, das vor ihm aufgeschlagen lag. Schon am Vortag hatte Hermine nicht herausfinden könne um welche Art von Buch es sich dabei handelte, geschweige denn den Titel erfahren.  
Zum einen faszinierte es sie, wie Draco es schaffte seine gesamte Umwelt so vollkommen auszublenden, zum anderen erschreckte es sie.  
Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich was er jetzt wohl gerade dachte. Was für Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf, wie fühlte er sich?

In ihre Überlegungen hinein klappe Draco sein Buch zu und verließ die große Halle.

Hermine beobachtete, wie er mit einer Ruhe, die sie in den letzten Wochen nicht wahrgenommen hatte, bis Pansy sie um Hilfe bat, auf die Portale zuging um sich dann in der großen Vorhalle in Richtung der Bibliothek zu wenden.  
Doch noch während die Gryffindor ihm nachblickte, erhob sich Vincent Crabbe und folgte ihm.

Was für eine Sorge veranlasste die Slytherins sich so zu verhalten? Welche Angst hegten sie?

Hermine machte sich eine kleine Notiz in ihrem Hinterkopf, dass sie diese Fragen bei ihrem nächsten gemeinsamen Treffen würde stellen müssen, aber vorher würde sie noch einmal versuchen Draco etwas näher zu kommen.

-------------------------------------------------------

Die Tage zogen vorbei und Hermine sah Vincent Crabbes Äußerungen, dass man Draco nur noch beim Lernen, Essen oder Schlafen beobachten konnte, bestätigt.  
Es war nicht schwer Draco ausfindig zu machen, da er sich meistens in „seinem" hintersten Winkel der Bibliothek fand. Doch Hermine wollte ihn nicht zwei Mal hintereinander dort aufsuchen und wartete so auf eine bessere Gelegenheit sich ihm zu nähern.

Zwei Tage später bot sich diese Gelegenheit.  
Es hatte angefangen zu schneien und die meisten ihrer Klassenkameraden waren draußen um im Schnee zu toben oder Schneeballschlachten zu veranstalten.  
Nur wenige waren drinnen im Warmen geblieben.  
Draco hatte es sich auf einer Fensterbank im dritten Stockwerk bequem gemacht, ein Buch auf dem Schoß, und sah hin und wieder hinunter auf das verschneite Gelände und den Verbotenen Wald.

Da es Hermine draußen zu kalt war und Rons obszöne Bemerkungen ihr allmählich mehr als nur auf die Nerven gingen, hatte sie sich abgeseilt und wanderte nun ziellos durch die Korridore von Hogwarts.

Sie blieb jedoch abrupt stehen, als sie Draco in dieser Pose absoluter Ruhe über die Länderein des Schlosses blicken sah.  
Vorsichtig, damit sie ihn nicht erschreckte trat sie langsam näher, doch er schien sie nicht zu bemerken.  
Langsam, damit das auch so blieb, ließ die Gryffindor sich in einer nicht allzu weit entfernten Nische nieder und betrachtete ihn.

Sein Gesicht wirkte bei längerer Betrachtung ein wenig ausgezehrt und hager, seine Augen strahlten weder Glanz noch irgendeine Empfindung aus.  
Seine Haltung war, wie schon in der Bibliothek, gebeugt und kraftlos. Es war, als fehlte ihm die Stütze die ihn aufrecht hielt.

Nach einigen Minuten senkte er den Blick wieder auf das aufgeschlagene Buch und begann zu lesen.  
Auch jetzt konnte Hermine den Titel nicht erkennen, doch etwas anderes fiel ihr auf.

Auf seiner rechten Hand verlief nicht wie letztes Mal in der Bibliothek eine Narbe, sondern nun befanden sich an dieser Stelle die alte und eine, quer dazu verlaufende und sie schneidende, zweite.

In Hermines Kopf arbeitete es.  
Woher kamen diese Schnitte auf seinem Handrücken die sogar Narben hinterließen?  
Weshalb wurden sie ihm zugefügt? Und von wem?

Sie fand auf die Schnelle keine Antwort auf diese Fragen und entschied sich somit zuerst dazu dies alles die Slytherins bei ihrem nächsten Treffen zu fragen. Vielleicht hatten diese ja schon eine Antwort darauf und alles würde sich aufklären.

Doch während Hermine leise wieder ging spürte sie, dass es ihr immer mehr ein Bedürfnis wurde mit Draco zu reden, mehr über ihn zu erfahren und die Rätsel zu lösen, die sich vor ihr auftaten.

Sie bemerkte nicht, wie ein Paar silbergrauer Augen ihr folgte, bis sie aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand…

* * *

Hat es euch gefallen?  
Kritik, Fragen und Lob nehme ich gerne in meinen Sprechstunden entgegen oder über den kleinen Button 'GO'. °grins°  
Nehmt euch nach dem Schreiben einen Milchshake mit:D  
Bis Mittwoch, ich freue mich auf euch!  
Wir lesen uns!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx


	8. Selbständigkeit

Okay, ganz kurz, da ich ein bisschen im Stress bin (und das so kurz vor den Ferien! °grummel°)

**Ich liebe meine Reviewer! Ich liebe euch einfach!  
**In den nächsten Tagen werde ich dann die einzelnen Reviews beantworten!

Loki ist zurück, Loki ist zurück:D °im Kreis hüpft und sich freut°  
Freut mich echt, ohne dich hat fast was gefehlt!

Ich hoffe, dass euch dieses Kapitel gefallen wird, auch wenn es meiner Meinung nach nicht besonders viel Handlung beinhaltet. °seufz°  
Bis Samstag! Enjoy!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx

* * *

--------------------------------------

**Johann Wolfgang von Goethe**

_**Selbständigkeit**_

_Jeder zeigt hier, was er vermag; nicht Lob und nicht Tadel  
Zöge den einen herauf, oder den anderen hinab._

Xenien Juli 1796

--------------------------------------

VIII

„Aber warum musst du denn schon wieder in die Bibliothek, Hermine? Du warst doch erst heute Morgen da."  
Hermine musste stark mit sich kämpfen, um nicht die Augen zu verdrehen.  
„Weil ich, im Gegensatz zu dir, Ron, _lerne._"

Ron sah sie grinsend an.  
„Tu ich doch auch. Ich gebe Lavender und Parvati sogar Nachhilfe. Und ich glaube, Hermine, ich weiß einige Dinge, die du nicht weißt." Der rothaarige Gryffindor vor Hermine lachte schmutzig und sie musste den Drang zu würgen stark unterdrücken, da sie nicht wirklich wissen wollte, wie sein „lernen" aussah.

Nein, danke! Darauf konnte sie verzichten.

Wütend stapfte Hermine in Richtung der Bibliothek.  
Jungs in der Pubertät waren wirklich so ziemlich das Allerletzte!

Doch die Gryffindor musste nicht nur zum Lernen in die Bibliothek.  
Eine Schuleule hatte ihr am Morgen einen kleinen Zettel überbracht, in dem ihr die Slytherins mitteilten, dass sie sich am Nachmittag dort mit ihr treffen wollten.

Als sie in die Abteilung ‚S' einbog sah sie Pansy, Blaise und Elysantha am Tisch sitzen. Alle schienen in ihre Hausaufgaben vertieft zu sein, so dass sie sie erst relativ spät bemerkten.

„Hallo."  
Unaufgefordert zog Hermine sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich. Pansy war die Erste, die antwortete.  
„Hallo."  
Umständlich setzte sie den letzten Punkt auf ihr Pergament, rollte es zusammen und sah denn die Gryffindor an.  
„Wo ist Crabbe?" Hermine sah sich mit fragend zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen um.  
„Bei Draco."

So allmählich hatten Blaise und Elysantha den Platz auf ihren Pergamenten auch aufgebraucht und beteiligten sich nun am Gespräch.  
„Was kannst du berichten?" Blaises Augen ruhten bewegungslos auf Hermine, als er diese Frage stellte.  
„Nicht besonders viel. Bis jetzt habe ich ihn zweimal getroffen. Beide Male haben wir kein Wort gesprochen, aber wenigstens hat er mich nicht abgewiesen. Könntet ihr mir eine Frage beantworten?"

Blaise nickte.  
„Habt ihr die Narben auf seinem rechten Handrücken gesehen? Wisst ihr vielleicht woher sie stammen?"  
Pansy seufzte.  
„Das ist genau der Grund, weswegen Crabbe nicht hier ist."  
Hermine, die nicht ganz verstand blickte die Slytherin fragend an.  
„Crabbe hat unter Dracos Rasierklingen einige gefunden, die blutig waren…"  
„Malf…äh, ich meine Draco benutzt noch Rasierklingen? Da gibt es doch ganz einfache Sprüche für. Im Buch über Sprüche für Geist und Körper stehen sein paar sehr nützliche, Abteilung ‚G'…, ähm, sorry!"  
Pansys Gesichtsausdruck war bei Hermines Ausführungen sehr kühl geworden.  
„Möchtest du dich mit uns über Rasierklingen, Rasur oder Draco unterhalten?"  
Die Brünette sah verschämt auf den Boden vor sich. „Draco."  
„Schön, dass wir das geklärt haben. Könnten wir dann zum eigentlichen Thema zurückkehren?"  
Hermine nickte.  
„Gut. Also, wie ich schon sagte hat Crabbe unter Dracos Rasierklingen einige gefunden die blutig waren. Wir wissen leider nicht, ob er sich nur beim Rasieren geschnitten hat oder ob er sich absichtlich schneidet. Und um deine Frage noch ein wenig präziser zu beantworten, wir wissen, dass er sich den ersten Schnitt wirklich mutwillig zugefügt hat."

Hermines Augen wurden groß.  
„Aber wann, womit und warum?"  
Jetzt war es Elysantha, die ihr antwortete.  
„Vor etwa anderthalb Monaten hatten wir wieder mal eine kleine Party. Draco saß auch dabei, schien aber nicht wirklich anwesend. Irgendwann ist dann eine Flasche auf dem Boden zerschellt. Draco hat eines der größten Stücke genommen und über seinen Handrücken…"

Bei dieser Erinnerung nahm Elysanthas Gesichtsfarbe einen leichten Grünton an, der ganz und gar nicht mit ihrer Schulrobe harmonierte.  
„Danke, ich glaube so genau wollte ich es denn doch nicht wissen…"

Für einige Momente herrschte betretenes Schweigen.  
Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

„Wie willst du jetzt weiter vorgehen?"  
Es war Pansy, die die Stille als Erste brach.  
„Ich weiß es noch nicht wirklich. Aber ich dachte, dass ich einfach versuche so häufig es geht in seiner Nähe zu sein und hoffe, dass ich dann irgendwann in absehbarer Zeit mit ihm ins Gespräch komme." Hermine machte eine kleine Pause und fügte dann an die wartenden Slytherins gewandt hinzu, „Über was kann man sich denn mit ihm unterhalten?"

Blaise lachte freudlos auf.  
„Das letzte „Gespräch" habe ich mit Draco vor einer Woche geführt. Ich habe ihn gefragt was wir in Verwandlung für Hausaufgaben hatten, daraufhin meinte er, dass es nicht allzu viel sei, schob mir sein Hausaufgabenheft rüber und sagte dann nur noch, dass ich sicherlich in irgendeinem Buch, ich habe mir den Titel nicht gemerkt, gute Lösungsansätze fände. Danach ist er wieder in der Bibliothek verschwunden. Ich schätze also, dass du mit dem Thema „Schule" nicht schlecht fahren wirst."

Hermine, die auf die Uhr geschaut hatte, nickte zustimmend.

„Ich glaube, es wird Zeit für mich. Meine Hausaufgaben machen sich nicht von alleine und außerdem wollte ich heute Nachmittag noch ein bisschen was anderes tun. Ich werde euch auf dem Laufenden halten, falls ihr das nicht schon selbst bewerkstelligt. Ich versuche mein Möglichstes!"

„Gut, ich glaube auch, dass das für heute mal reichen sollte. Wir sehen uns!" Und mit diesen Worten schwang Pansy ihre Tasche über die Schulter und verließ gefolgt von Blaise und Elysantha die Bibliothek.

Hermine hingegen suchte sich einen freien Tisch und begann ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Zwischen den einzelnen Abesätzen jedoch fragte sie sich, wann und wo sie Draco am besten wieder „zufällig" begegnen sollte.

* * *

Auch wenn ich heute nicht viel Zeit habe, vielleicht hat es ja die ein oder andere von euch und schreibt mir einen kleinen Kommentar! °lieb guckt°  
Bis Samstag!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx


	9. Gefunden

Okay, da bin ich also wieder!  
Ich weiß, dass ich einen Tag zu spät dran bin, aber der Computer hat gestern gestreikt. °grmpf°  
Ausserdem update ich gerade aus der Schweiz und da ein Goethegedicht zu finden, das halbwegs passt ist auch nicht gerade das Einfachste.  
Auch wenn ich jetzt meine Reviews nicht beantworten konnte, so möchte ich mich doch ganz herzlich bei **ClaireBlack, D.V.G.M.1, darklayka, LovelyNearly, julschn, Loki Slytherin, Ginny M. Weasley, Tuniwell, Nobody'S Dream, Veruca und nina** bedanken, die mir allesamt absolut liebe Reviews hinterlassen haben! °schmatz und knuddel!°  
Beim Lesen dieser wunderbaren Kommentare habe ich bemerkt, dass die meisten darauf brennen Draco das erste Mal etwas sagen zu lesen. Oky, habe ich mir gedacht, sagt er also mal was. °grins° (nächstes Kapitel dann mehr)

So, jetzt gibt es bei mir Abendessen und ich werde mich bemühen Mittwoch wieder pünktlich zu sein °grins°!  
Also dann, enjoy!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx

* * *

-------------------------------------------  
Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

**Gefunden**

_Ich ging im Walde  
So für mich hin,  
Und nichts zu suchen,  
Das war mein Sinn. _

_Im Schatten sah ich  
Ein Blümchen stehn,  
Wie Sterne leuchtend,  
Wie Äuglein schön. _

_Ich wollt es brechen,  
Da sagt es fein:  
Soll ich zum Welken  
Gebrochen sein? _

_Ich grub's mit allen  
Den Würzlein aus.  
Zum Garten trug ich's  
Am hübschen Haus. _

_Und pflanzt es wieder  
Am stillen Ort;  
Nun zweigt es immer  
Und blüht so fort.  
_**-------------------------------------------**

**IX**

Hermine ging ihren gewöhnlichen Weg in die Bibliothek.

Madame Pince begrüßte sie wie immer mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, dass sie wohl nur für Hermine erlernt hatte und tippelte dann davon um ihre geheiligten Bücher vor ein paar Zweitklässlern aus Ravenclaw zu beschützen.

Die Gryffindor jedoch wandte sich nicht einem der freien Tische im Eingangsbereich zu, sondern machte sich mit klopfendem Herzen auf den Weg zu „seinem" Tisch.

Seit ihrem letzten Treffen mit den Slytherins waren ein paar Tage vergangen und Hermine hatte Draco ununterbrochen beobachtet. Dabei war sie zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass der einzige Platz an dem sie unter Garantie ungestört mit Draco reden konnte „sein" Platz in der Bibliothek war.

Sie hatte sich alles zurecht gelegt. Was sie ihn fragen würde, in welcher Reihenfolge sie ihm ihre Fragen stellen wollte und auch wie ihr Gespräch enden würde wusste sie schon. Na ja, das hoffte sie.

Doch je näher sie _ihm_ kam, desto langsamer wurden ihre Schritte.

_Komm schon, Hermine. Du fragst ihn einfach, ob du dich zu ihm setzten kannst, er wird lächeln und sagen, dass du ihm natürlich gerne Gesellschaft leisten kannst und dann werdet ihr eine schöne Konversation führen. _

_Ach komm, mach dich doch nicht zum Narren, Hermine! Er wird wieder nichts sagen und…_

Während Hermine sich in Gedanken noch selbst fertig machte, war sie um eine Ecke gebogen und konnte Draco nun an „seinem" Platz sitzen sehen.

Wieder war seine Haltung gebeugt und seine Schultern hingen schlaff herab.  
Alle ihre Gedanken waren wie weggefegt und sie setzte nur noch Schritt vor Schritt bis sie vor ihm stand.

„Kann ich mich setzen?" Hermine schien es, als spräche nicht sie diese Worte, sondern jemand völlig anderes.

Draco machte eine Bewegung mit der Hand und man hätte nicht sagen können, ob er auf den ihm gegenüberliegenden Stuhl deutete oder er sie nur bewegt hatte um ein Staubkorn von seinem Pergament zu wischen.  
Ohne die Augen von ihm zu nehmen ging Hermine um den Tisch herum und setzte sich. Sie stellte ihre Tasche neben ihren Stuhl, machte aber keine Anstalten ihre Hausaufgaben herauszuholen.

Sie saß da und sah Draco an.  
Beobachtete seine Bewegungen.  
Seine rechte Hand.  
Seine Haare, die sich durch seine ruhigen Atemzüge leicht bewegten.

„Äh, welche Hausaufgaben, äh, machst du gerade?"

Zaghaft richtete Hermine diese Frage an Draco. Ihre Stimme wehte wie ein leichter Lufthauch zu ihm, doch auch wenn er sie verstand, so machte er keinerlei Anstalten ihr zu antworten.

Die Gryffindor hingegen hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt.  
Was war das denn für eine Frage?  
Welche Hausaufgaben er machte, also wirklich!

_Also gut, zweiter Versuch!_

„Wie geht's dir?"  
Hermine spürte nach dieser Frage den starken Drang sich nicht nur zu ohrfeigen, sondern vorher möglichst schnell die Bibliothek zu verlassen.

Doch Draco antwortete ihr immer noch nicht.  
Stattdessen legte er einfach nur seine Feder zur Seite um ihr zu zeigen, dass er ihr zuhörte.

Er sah nicht auf, bewegte sich nicht, sagte nichts, aber trotzdem fing Hermines Herz an zu rasen. Jetzt musste sie die passende Frage stellen, damit er ihr vielleicht nicht nur zuhören, sondern auch antworten würde.

Hermines Gedanken rasten. Was konnte sie ihn Fragen?  
Doch als sie zu sprechen begann, was es keine Frage, die ihren Mund verließ.

„Bitte sprich mit mir…" Und nach einer kleinen Pause fügte sie hinzu „…Draco."

Hermine hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an, als der Slytherin vor ihr seinen Kopf hob und sie ansah.

„Weshalb sollte ich mit dir sprechen?"

Hermine schluckte.  
„Weil ich dich darum bitte mir etwas zu erzählen."

Ein bitterer Zug legte sich beidiesen Wortenum Dracos Mund.

„Was sollte ich dir schon erzählen, was du nicht schon aus der Zeitung weißt?"

* * *

Draco hat etwas gesagt!°vor Freude im Kreis rumhüpft!°

Ich weiß, dass es wieder ein bisschen kurz ist, aber ab jetzt habe ich keine fertigen Kapitel mehr auf Lager. (Vom nächsten habe ich,...ähm... den ersten Satz!)  
Okay, vielleichtschaffen wir es ja die 80er Marke zu brechen und ich verspreche euch dafür ein langes Kapitel am Mittwoch! Ist das ein Deal?  
Also, bis dann!  
Wir lesen uns!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx


	10. Ein Anders

Okay, ein **extralanges Kapitel!** °tadaaaaa°  
(Ichbin auch schon ganz stolz auf mich selbst! °grins°)

Aber ihr habt es euch verdient! Wirklich!  
Als ich vor einer Stunde nch Hause gekommen und an den Computer gehechtet bin erzählt mir meine Mailbox doch tatsächlich, dass ich in der letzten Woche (Mit dem letzten Kapitel zusammen) 23 Reviews bekommen habe!  
Nachdem meine Mutter mich dann wieder vom Boden aufgesammelt hatte (da es mich doch glatt vom Stuhl gehauen hat), musste ich noch kurz was essen und dann natürlich sofort zurück ins Internet um eure Belohnung hochzuladen. °grins°

**Vielen Dank** an **LovelyNearly, Ginny M. Weasley, Beta Hase** (du wirst schön weiter reviewen und nicht ein Jahr lang nichts mehr schreiben! tsss! °grins°), **julschn** (wie war die Fete?), **nina, Nobody's Dream, Media Nox, SilverAlecis, Veruca, Loki Slytherin, Iffi, Tuniwell und blutklinge**! **Ich liebe euch**! °schmatz und eine Runde Butterbier verteil° (Falls ich jemanden vergessen habe sollt fühlt euch einfach dazugeschrieben! °grins°)

Dieses Kapitel möchte ich _**blutklinge**_ widmen. Du weiß schon warum. (Ließ vorallem am Schluss besonders sorgfältig.)

So und nach dieser langen Vorrede, die allein schon länger ist als alle anderen ENJOY!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx

P.S. Ich glaube einige hatten beim letzten Kapitel die Zahl falsch gelesen, da stand 80, nicht 90. Aber mir soll's natürlich recht sein und vielleicht schaffen wir mit diesem die 95? (Man soll ja schließlich immer bescheiden sein.°grins°)

* * *

**-------------------------------------------  
**Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

**Ein Anders**

_Mußt nicht widerstehn dem Schicksal,  
Aber mußt es auch nicht fliehen!  
Wirst du ihm entgegen gehen,  
Wird's dich freundlich nach sich ziehen._

**_Epigrammatisch 1815  
_-------------------------------------------**

**X**

„Du könntest mir davon erzählen, was für Hausaufgaben du da gerade machst. Ich kann mich nämlich nicht erinnern, dass wir irgendetwas in Zauberkunst aufbekommen haben."

Hermine hoffte inständig, dass sie das richtige Thema gewählt hatte um wenigstens ein kleines Gespräch in Gang zu setzen. Doch ihre Hoffnungen schwanden bei Dracos Antwort.

„Nein, wir haben nichts in Zauberkunst auf, auch wenn ich gerade etwas für dieses Fach, wie du so scharfsinnig beobachtet hast, erarbeite. Außerdem geht es dich überhaupt nichts an, was ich tue und was nicht."  
Dracos Erwiderung fiel sehr kühl aus und er schien das Gespräch fast schon für beendet zu erachten.

In Hermines Kopf jedoch flogen die Gedanken nur so hin und her.

_Jetzt nur nicht aufhören zu reden. Sprich einfach weiter. Mach schon!_

„Okay, vielleicht möchtest du mir ein bisschen was über deine Hobbies erzählen. Was machst du so in deiner Freizeit?"  
So bescheuert diese Frage auch war, so sehr interessierte es Hermine nicht. Das Einzige, was sie in diesem Moment wollte war, Draco weiter am Schweigen zu hindern und so vielleicht die Möglichkeit zu erhalten mehr zu erfahren.

Das Schlimmste an dieser Situation war, dass Draco nicht die geringste Regung zeigte. Egal wie bescheuert oder dumm er ihre Fragen fand, er zeigte es durch keine Regung. Nur die Antworten, die er ihr gab ließen ein wenig mehr vermuten.

„So leid es mir tut, aber ich möchte dir ehrlich gesagt nichts über meine Hobbies erzählen und wie ich meine Freizeit gestalte liegt immer noch in meiner Hand, nicht in deiner."  
Damit senkte er seinen Kopf wieder um mit seiner Arbeit fortzufahren, doch Hermine, nahe an der Panik, versuchte es mit einer anderen Methode.

„Na ja, wenn du nicht mit mir reden willst, dann rede ich eben einfach mit dir. Weißt du, Professor McGonagall hat mir letzten Mittwoch nämlich mitgeteilt, dass der Weihnachtsball dieses Jahr unter dem Motto „Vorsicht Glatteis!" stehen soll. Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich noch nicht wirklich was ich anziehen soll, aber das wird sich sicherlich noch finden. Übrigens habe ich am letzten Hogsmeade Wochenende einen kleinen Laden entdeckt der die witzigsten Sachen führt. Ich kann mich nicht mehr an den Namen erinnern, aber sie hatten da auch so kuriose Sachen wie Vorhänge die sich, wenn es dunkel wird, von alleine zuziehen oder Schnürsenkel die sich von alleine binden. Aber sie hatten dort auch ganz nützliche Sachen, wie zum Beispiel einen Spiegel der einem bei der Auswahl der richtigen Kleidung für den Tag und dem Schminken hilft. Ich wette, Lavender würde alles was sie besitzt für diesen Spiegel ausgeben, wenn sie wüsste, wo er ist…"

Hermines Wangen hatten einen leichten Rotschimmer angenommen, während sie von Gott und der Welt redete, nicht darauf achtend, ob es Draco interessierte oder nicht.  
Und sie redete und redete, denn Draco, der natürlich bei solch einem Redeschwall und in solch einer Geschwindigkeit nicht arbeiten konnte, hatte den Kopf wieder gehoben und sah sie an.

Hermine hatte ihre Taktik geändert und wollte ihn jetzt nicht in erster Linie zum Sprechen animieren, sondern zum Zuhören. Und eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf sagte ihr, dass sie nicht nur wollte, dass er zuhörte, sondern vor allem, dass er ihr Beachtung schenkte.  
Dieses Kleine Teufelchen hatte die Gryffindor natürlich schnellstens in die Ecke geschickt, aber im Grunde genommen hatte es ja schon Recht.

Hermines Redefluss brach nicht ab, doch hätte sie gewusst was ihr Gegenüber in genau jenen Augenblicken dachte, so hätte es ihr mit Sicherheit die Sprache verschlagen.

Dracos Augen ruhten auf ihr, doch er hörte nur teilweise zu. Was Hermine nicht bemerkte war, dass sein Blick auf ihren Lippen ruhte.  
Er sog innerlich jede Bewegung ihres Mundes ein.  
Fuhr mit den Augen den sanften Schwung ihrer Oberlippe und die etwas kleinere Unterlippe nach, beobachtete die kleinen Grübchen ihrer Mundwinkel, die nur bei bestimmten Buchstaben auftauchten und stellte sich vor wie es wäre…

Fast erlag er der Versuchung in Verlangen mit seiner Zunge über seine Lippen zu fahren, konnte sich jedoch im letzten Augenblick stoppen.  
Mit Gewalt riss er sich vom Anblick ihres zarten Mundes los und wurde sich erst jetzt, da er nun den Sinn beziehungsweise Unsinn ihrer Worte verstand, der grotesken und doch drolligen Situation bewusst.

Er hätte gelächelt, wenn es ihm möglich gewesen wäre, doch er konnte nicht. Noch nicht.

Trotzdem bemerkte er den guten Willen, der hinter Hermines Redseligkeit steckte, doch er bemerkte auch, wie ihr langsam die Themen ausgingen.

„Sag mal, Granger, hörst du dir überhaupt zu?"  
Hermine war ganz perplex, dass er sie angesprochen hatte und starrte ihn einige Momente mit offenem Mund an, bevor sie ihre Sprache wieder fand.

„Wie bitte?"  
„Ob du dir überhaupt zu hörst? Du redest hier seid etlichen Minuten von Dingen, die noch nicht einmal dich im Ernst interessieren. Warum also erzählst du so einen Quatsch?"  
Ob dieser unwirschen Worte zog Hermine eine Schnute und erwiderte, „Du wolltest ja nicht mit mir reden, also musste ich mir halt was ausdenken. Dein Pech, wenn mir dann natürlich nichts besseren einfällt!"

Sie war ehrlich beleidigt.  
Jetzt machte sie sich die Mühe und redete mit ihm, erzählte ihm etwas und dann kam so eine Retourkutsche.  
Also wirklich!

Innerlich schaffte Draco es ein kleines Lächeln zustande zu bringen, doch äußerlich zeigte er keine Regung.  
Sie sah einfach zu niedlich aus, wie sie da saß mit vorgestreckter Unterlippe und den Armen vor der Brust verschränkt.

Er seufzte.  
„In Ordnung, dann rede ich eben mit dir, nur um zu verhindern, dass ich mir wieder einen Vortrag über sprechende Spiegel und sich selbst zuschnürende Schuhsenkel anhören muss. Also, was willst du wissen?"

Hermine war, im Gegensatz zu Draco, nicht so geschult darin ihre Gefühle zu verbergen und auf ihrem Gesicht breitete sich ein glückliches, kleines Lächeln aus.  
„Weiß du ich habe mich wirklich gefragt, was du so außerhalb des Unterrichts machst und…Moment mal! Woher weißt du, dass der Spiegel von dem ich gesprochen habe reden kann? Ich habe nur gesagt, dass er einem bei der Auswahl der Kleidung und beim Schminken hilft, aber nicht _wie_."

„Aus dem ganz einfachen Grund, dass meine Mutter auch so einen Spiegel besaß und …"

Erschrocken hielt Hermine die Luft an. Das war definitiv nicht die Wendung, die dieses Gespräch nehmen sollte.  
Oh nein!

„Bist du häufiger hier in der Bibliothek? Ich hab dich ein paar Mal gesehen, als du hier hinten saßt, aber an manchen Tagen warst du nie hier."

Hermine hoffte inständig, dass dieser abrupte Themenwechsel die Lage wieder entspannen würde. Und tatsächlich! Dracos Gesichtszüge die sich bei der Erwähnung seiner Mutter verschlossen hatte, entspannten sich wieder ein wenig, doch die Atmosphäre war nicht mehr so zwanglos wie noch wenige Minuten zuvor.

„Die Bibliothek ist ein guter Ort um zu lernen, aber manchmal muss man einfach ganz alleine sein um etwas richtig zu begreifen. Das kennst du sicher."  
Hermine nickte. Oh ja, und wie sie das kannte!  
Doch Draco fuhr fort, „und ich glaube genau jetzt ist so ein Zeitpunkt gekommen. Du entschuldigst mich?"

Es war keine Frage die er stellte, sondern eher die Aussage, dass er nun gehen würde und sie ihn nicht daran hindern solle.  
Trotzdem antwortete Hermine.  
„Natürlich."

Draco packte seine Sachen zusammen und nickte ihr noch einmal kurz zu, bevor er sich abwandte und durch die Regalreihen davon ging. Doch kurz bevor er um die Ecke bog und drohte ganz aus ihrem Sichtfeld zu verschwinden rief Hermine ihm noch halblaut hinterher, „Sehen wir uns wieder?"

Aber Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern und verschwand.

Hermine ließ geräuschvoll die Luft aus ihren Lungen entweichen bevor ihr Kopf Bekanntschaft mit der Tischplatte schloss.

Jetzt hatte sie ihn gerade dazu bewegen können ein wenig zu sagen und ihr somit die Chance zu geben ihm ein bisschen näher zu kommen und dann das!  
Warum hatte sie bloß von diesem idiotischen Spiegel erzählen müssen!

Sie war so dumm, so dumm, so dumm!

„Na, na, Granger! Das ist doch ganz gut gelaufen. Ich wette mit dir, dass das das längste Gespräch gewesen ist, das Draco in den letzten paar Monaten geführt hat."  
„Blaise Zabini!" stöhnte Hermine. Er war so ziemlich der Letzte, den sie jetzt sehen wollte.

„Es ist alle schief gegangen! Ich hab keinen vernünftigen Satz rausgebracht der halbwegs Sinn gemacht hätte, keinerlei Fortschritte gemacht und Draco hält mich jetzt sicherlich für den letzten Deppen, weil ich nur über belangloses Zeugs geredet habe. Ich bin so dumm, so dumm, so d…!"

Bei den letzten Worten hatte die Gryffindor wieder angefangen ihren Kopf rhythmisch auf die Tischplatte knallen zu lassen, doch Blaise erbarmte sich ihrer und hielt sie knapp vor dem dritten Auftreffen fest.

„Also das ist es weshalb du dich benimmst wie ein Hauself der gerade ein Bügelfalte in die Robe seines Besitzers gebügelt hat. Aber ich glaube da kann ich dich beruhigen. Das Einzige was ich an der letzten Viertelstunde nicht so passend fand sind die letzten Sätze mit denen du sich selbst versuchst fertig zu machen, obwohl es dazu keinen Anlass gibt. Und von wegen keine Fortschritte gemacht! In den letzten Minuten hast du mehr erreicht als wir in den letzten Monaten!"

Hermine, deren Stirn langsam einen ungesunden Blauton annahm, sah Blaise zweifelnd an.

„Meinst du?"  
„Ich bin mir sicher, Hermine."

Für einige Augenblicke musterte die Gryffindor die Tischplatte vor sich, bevor sie sich abrupt zum Slytherin neben ihr drehte.

„Sag mal hast du wirklich alles mitbekommen? Wo warst du eigentlich?"  
Blaise sah nicht so ertappt aus, wie er es eigentlich sollte.  
Er fand sogar die Frechheit noch zu grinsen.

„Ich hab mich schon gewundert, wann du das fragen würdest. Ich bin dir hier her gefolgt, als du die Bibliothek betreten hast. Dann hab ich mich hinter dem Regal dort hinten versteckt und konnte so euer Gespräch und auch deinen absolut beeindruckenden Monolog verfolgen."

Jetzt musste auch Hermine grinsen, doch Blaise wurde sofort wieder ernst.

„Komm, Hermine, gib Draco ein bisschen Zeit. Auch wenn wir wieder eine _Blutklinge_ finden, dann müssen wir ihm doch zeigen, dass er wieder anfangen muss zu _leben_. Denn die Welt um ihn herum dreht sich weiter. Aber in der Zwischenzeit können wir was essen. Die anderen dürften nämlich schon in der großen Halle beim Abendessen sein."

Hermine widersetzte sich nicht, als Blaise sie daraufhin aus der Bibliothek begleitete und sich erst kurz bevor sie die große Halle betraten mit einem kurzen Nicken und einem aufmunternden Lächeln von ihr trennte.

* * *

Was meint ihr? °gespannt in die Runde guckt°  
Ich beeile mich für Samstag! Irgendwelche besonderen Wünsche?  
Wir lesen uns!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx


	11. Erkanntes Glück

Ich bin platt!  
102 Reviews! Dafür schmeißen wir aber eine richtig große Fete! Julschn weiß wie's geht!

Leider muss ich euch sagen, dass ich ab jetzt nur noch am Wochenende updaten kann, da jetzt Klassenarbeiten, der Alltag und jede Menge Lernen auf mich zukommt.  
Aber ich bemühe mich natürlich wie immer pünktlich zu sein und hoffe auf eure Unterstützung. °g°  
So, dann wären da noch die Reviews die ich nicht beantworten konnte:

blutklinge: Danke für das liebe Review!  
Iffi: Dir auch Danke!  
Ginny M. Weasley: Nummer 100, yay! Herzlichen Glückwunsch und vielen Dank!

Dann bis bald!  
Wie lesen uns! °grins°  
Kisses

Rubinonyx

**

* * *

**

---------------------------------------------  
Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

**_Erkanntes Glück_**

_Was bedächtlich Natur sonst unter Viele verteilet,  
Gab sie mit reichlicher Hand Alles der Einzigen, ihr.  
Und die so herrlich Begabte, von vielen so innig Verehrte,  
Gab ein liebend Geschick freundlich dem Glücklichen, mir.  
_**---------------------------------------------**

**XI**

Das nächste Treffen mit Draco kam bald.  
Obwohl sie sich eigentlich vorgenommen hatte ihn für einige Zeit nicht mehr zu stören, war Hermine zwei Tage darauf wieder zu „seinem" Platz gegangen.

Sie wusste, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch in der großen Halle saß und mit den anderen zu Mittag aß. Doch es war ihr eigentlich ganz recht.  
Sie wollte ein paar Minuten allein sein.

Harry und Ron hatten sie in den letzten Tag immer wieder kritisch gemustert und sie gefragt, ob mit ihr alles in Ordnung sei, doch sie hatte es immer auf das Wetter geschoben.

Seit sie Dracos sensible Reaktion auf die kleinste Erwähnung seiner Mutter gesehen hatte war sie unkonzentriert.

Immer wieder schoss ihr das Bild durch den Kopf wie er zwischen den Regalreihen verschwunden war und dazwischen tauchten in regelmäßigen Abständen seine rechte Hand und die Narben darauf auf.  
Sie fragte sich was sie tun konnte.  
Fragte sich, was für Narben es waren, die seinen Handrücken zierten und ob sie nur dort waren oder auch anderswo…?

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich auch ihr Verhältnis zu den Slytherins geändert.

Hatten sie ihr früher Schimpfworte und böse Blicke entgegengeschleudert, so hatte sie gestern ein ihr völlig fremder Slytherin gegrüßt und ihr einen schönen Tag gewünscht.

Sie war davon so verblüfft gewesen, dass sie mitten auf dem Gang abrupt stehen geblieben war, nicht darauf achtend, dass die hinter ihr befindlichen Schüler einfach weiter liefen.

Jetzt stand sie also zwischen den hohen Regalen und atmete den Duft ein der nur einer Bibliothek innewohnte.  
Leise stellte sie ihre Tasche auf „ihrem" Stuhl ab und sah einem verirrten Sonnenstrahl nach, der die Bücher der oberste Reihen am Buchrücken kitzelte.  
Feiner Staub tanzte bei jedem Lufthauch in der Schwerelosen und formte immer neue Figuren.  
Hermine war so in dieses Schauspiel vertieft, dass sie nicht die grauen Augen bemerkte, die sie vom anderen Ende des Ganges her musterten.

Draco hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie hier sein würde und wenn er in sich hineinhorchte musste er sich eingestehen, dass er es gehofft hatte.

Er mochte sie.  
Mochte sie mehr, als er zugeben wollte.

Er hatte sie während des letzten Jahres heimlich beobachtet, hatte jede ihrer Bewegungen, jedes ihrer Worte aufgesogen. Hermine war für ihn diejenige die ihm Kraft gab. Auch, wenn sie es nicht ahnte, so lag er doch jeden Abend im Bett, starrte in die Luft und stellte sich vor sie wäre genau in diesem Augenblick bei ihm.

Als sie das erste Mal hier in der Bibliothek zu ihm gekommen war hatte er sie kaum wahrgenommen, so vertieft war er in seine Studien gewesen.  
Erst Minuten nachdem er die Bibliothek verlassen hatte wurde ihm bewusst, wer bei ihm gesessen hatte.

Als Hermine das zweite Mal zu ihm gekommen war, hatte ihm das Herz bis zum Hals geschlagen.  
Er hatte gefühlt wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht geschossen war und hatte deshalb erst dann den Kopf gehoben, als er halbwegs sicher war, dass er seine normale Gesichtsfarbe wiedererlangt hatte.

Er war so aufgeregt gewesen, dass er kaum ein Wort herausbrachte. Für ein paar Augeblickte hatte er vollkommen vergessen, dass seine Mutter nicht mehr lebte. Er hatte auf Hermines Frage geantwortet ohne darauf zu achten was er sagte, doch dann war da wieder seine Mutter gewesen.

Jedes Mal wenn er an sie dachte, war es so, als ob ihm jemand die Luft zum Atmen abschnürte. Er bekam keine Luft mehr und er konnte immer wieder seine Mutter sehen wie sie…

Gewaltsam riss Draco sich aus seinen Erinnerungen.  
Hermine stand immer noch neben „ihrem" Stuhl und blickte einem verirrten Lichtstrahl nach.

Leise ging Draco näher.  
Als er noch ungefähr einen Meter von ihr entfernt war blieb er stehen.

„Hast du auf mich gewartet?"  
Hermine fuhr erschrocken herum.  
Sie hatte ihn nicht kommen hören. Ohne richtig nachzudenken sagte sie,  
„Nein."  
„Suchst du ein Buch?"  
„Nein."  
„Wartest du schon lange?"  
„Nein."  
„Willst du dich setzen?"  
„Ja."

Verdammt!  
Warum bekam sie keinen vernünftigen Satz zustande?  
Er musste sie für total bescheuert halten.  
Wie peinlich!

Im Versuch die Lage doch noch zu retten fügte Hermine ihrem letzten „ja" noch ein „Danke" an.  
Draco im Gegenzug nickte nur, setzte sich und packte seine Hausaufgaben aus.  
Hermine, der auch nichts Besseres einfiel, zog auch ein Pergament aus ihrer Tasche und begann mit ihrem Aufsatz für Verwandlung.

Sie arbeiteten konzentriert und sprachen nicht.

Jeder war ganz in seine Arbeit vertieft, doch ab und zu warfen sie dem anderen einen kurzen Blick zu und senkten den Kopf aber schnell wieder, wenn die Augen des anderen nach oben wanderten.  
Keiner fühlte den Drang zu reden.  
Sie saßen einfach nur da und genossen die Anwesenheit des anderen.

Nach über zwei Stunden schließlich verstaute Hermine ihre fertigen Hausaufgaben und stand auf.

Als sie auf halbem Weg zwischen den Regalen war hörte sie Draco der sie leise rief.  
Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich langsam um.

„Hermine."  
„Ja?"  
„Kommst du morgen wieder?"  
„Wenn wir Hausaufgaben haben."  
„Gut."

Und damit wandte Draco sich wieder seinen Hausaufgaben zu.  
Hermine hingegen verließ die Bibliothek um zum Gryffindorturm zu gelangen.

Hinter einem vollgestopften und mit einer dicken Staubschicht überzogenen Regal schüttelten sich Pansy, Blaise, Elysantha und Vincent die Hände, bevor sie sich, alle mit einem zufrieden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, auf den Weg in die Kerker machten.

* * *

Wie fandet ihr's?  
Kommentare immer erwünscht! °g°  
Bis bald!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx


	12. Problem

Da bin ich wieder!  
Wie ich schon letztes Mal geschrieben habe, werde ich jetzt nur noch einmal in der Woche updaten, da Schule, Arbeiten, Stress, etc... Ihr kennt das ja.

Aber ich möchte mich natürlich auch bei meinen **phantastischen Reviewern bedanken**, ohne die ich wahrscheinlich nicht die Motivation fände weiter zu machen!

Iffi: Vielen Dank! °sich auch nen Kullerkeks freut!°  
DependentOfGG: Danke!  
blutklinge: Ich hoffe, dein Freund war nicht allzu sauer, dass er so lange warten musste! °sich vorsorglich duckt°  
Chanize: Vielen Dank!

Okay, jetzt kann ich euch eigentlich nur noch viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel wünschen!  
Enjoy!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx

* * *

-----------------------------  
**Johann Wolfgang von Goethe**

_**Problem**_

_Warum ist alles so rätselhaft?  
Hier ist das Wollen, hier ist die Kraft;  
Das Wollen will, die Kraft ist bereit  
Und daneben die schöne lange Zeit.  
So seht doch hin, wo die gute Welt  
Zusammenhält!  
Seht hin, wo sie auseinanderfällt!_

-----------------------------

**XII**

Draco und Hermine hatten am nächsten Tag Hausaufgaben.  
Auch am Tag darauf und darauf und darauf und…

Sie verbrachten die meiste Zeit damit zu arbeiten und gelegentlich hoch zu sehen um sich zu vergewissern, ob der andere noch da war.

Doch da waren auch die Momente in denen keine Feder über das Pergament kratzte.  
Es waren die Augeblicke, in denen jeder seinen Gedanken nachhing und eine Ruhe in der Luft lag die entspannender war als mehrere Stunden Yoga.

Erst nachdem sie alle ihre Hausaufgaben erledigt hatten begann Hermine meist ein Gespräch. Häufig redeten sie über belanglose Dinge wie das Wetter oder gingen zusammen noch mal den Unterricht des vergangenen Tages durch. Doch manchmal erzählte Hermine auch persönliche Dinge. Sprach über ihre Familie und ihre Muggelfreunde, über Harry und Ron, doch immer, wenn sie die beiden Gryffindor erwähnte verdunkelten sich Dracos Augen und blitzten.

Tag um Tag, Woche um Woche verging.  
Draco und Hermine trafen sich fast täglich und vergaßen während der Stunden die sie zusammen verbrachten alles um sich herum.  
Es war immer derselbe Ablauf und langsam begann Draco sich zu öffnen.  
Zuerst nur zaghaft und langsam, so dass Hermine es zuerst gar nicht bemerkte, doch dann immer deutlicher.

Es war später Nachmittag und Hermine hatte gerade die Bibliothek betreten um wie gewöhnlich ihre Hausaufgaben an „ihrem" Tisch zu erledigen. Sie war fast an den Regalen angekommen die den großen Arbeitsraum vorne vom restlichen Teil der Bibliothek abtrennten als zwei Schatten über sie fielen.

„Hallo, Hermine."  
Hermine wirbelte erschrocken herum, als sie die Stimme so dicht hinter sich vernahm. Doch sie beruhigte sich schnell während sie sie als Rons erkannte.

„Hallo, Ron! Hallo, Harry! Habt ihr euch doch mal dazu entschieden zu lernen anstatt auf ein Wunder zu warten?" grinste sie die beiden schelmisch an, doch sie grinsten nicht zurück.  
„Du scheinst in letzter Zeit noch lieber zu lernen als sonst." Harry sah nicht besonders freundlich aus wie er dastand und die Augenbrauen zusammenzog.  
„Wie meint ihr das?"  
„Liegt es vielleicht an deinem neuen Freund dem _Frettchen_?" Ron spie das letzte Wort geradezu aus.

Hermines Mund klappte sinnlos auf und wieder zu, während sie diese Information verarbeitete.

„Verkauf uns nicht für dumm, Hermine! Als erstes dachten wir ja noch, dass er dir irgendwas gegeben hätte, aber jetzt müsste einem ja schon ein Elefant auf dem Hirn stehen, damit man die Wahrheit nicht erkennt!"  
Rons Gesichtsfarbe hatte sich auf erschreckende Weise seiner Haarfarbe angeglichen, was ihm einen sehr wütenden Ausdruck verlieh.

Doch jetzt war es an Hermine die beiden Halbstarken vor sich anzufauchen.  
„Was denn für eine Wahrheit? Kann es sein, dass ihr jetzt komplett übergeschnappt seid?"  
„Natürlich dass du dich mit dem Frettchen verbündet hast! Mit dem Feind! Wirklich Hermine, das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht!" Harry war voll und ganz auf Rons Seite.

Jetzt platze Hermine der Kragen.  
„Wie bitte? Seid ihr jetzt komplett hirnverbrannt oder was? Draco Malfoy ist nicht „der Feind"! Harry, kann es sein, dass du nicht allmählich ein wenig übertreibst mit deinem Ich-bin-der-Retter-der-Zaubererwelt-und-habe-einen-siebten-Sinn-für-das-Böse-und-meine-Feinde-! getue?"

Nun war es an Harry seinen Mund ohne jeglichen Sinn auf und zu zu machen, doch Ron kam ihm schnell zu Hilfe.  
„Kannst es wohl nicht ausstehen, dass Harry wenigstens eine Aufgabe hat, während du nichts anderes kannst als _lernen_! Und da musstest du dich dann aus Frust und weil gerade nichts Besseres da war an Malfoy ranmachen. Wirklich, Hermine, dass ist ekelhaft!"

In Hermines Kopf schalteten in diesem Augeblick alle Lampen auf Rot. Ehe sie sich versah hatte ihre Hand zwei Mal ihr Ziel gefunden und hinterließ hübsche Abdrücke in derselben Farbe wie ihre Lampen. Dann schrie sie:

„Ich will überhaupt nichts von Malfoy! Ihr könnt mich doch alle mal kreuzweise!" Und damit drehte sie sich schwungvoll um und marschierte aus der Bibliothek.

-----------------------------

Am nächsten Tag jedoch kam sie wieder hier her um ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen.  
Draco saß schon am Tisch und schien konzentriert zu arbeiten.  
Hermine stellte ihre Tasche neben dem Tisch ab und wollte sich gerade setzten, als Draco leise etwas sagte.

Da sie es nicht verstanden hatte, stand lehnte sie sich ein bisschen vor und fragte, „Wie bitte? Ich habe dich akustisch leider nicht verstanden, Draco."

Draco hob, als er angesprochen wurde, den Kopf und wiederholte sich.  
„Geh."

Die Gryffindor starrte ihn perplex an.  
Ihr Kopf sagte ihr, dass das alles nur ein böser Scherz sei, doch Draco sah sie mit solcher Wut in den Augen an, dass ihr schnell klar wurde, dass es kein Scherz war.

„Darf ich fragen weshalb ich gehen soll?"  
Die Gryffindor flüsterte diesen Satz fast, doch Draco schien sie verstanden zu haben.  
„Ich will nichts von dir, Granger. Genauso wenig wie du von mir."

Hermine stand da wie erstarrt.  
Konnte es sein, dass er gestern…?  
Nein, das war nicht möglich, das durfte einfach nicht…!

„Bitte, Draco, ich kann das alles erklären… Es ist anders, als du denkst…!"  
Sie kam sich seltsam kitschig vor, als sie das sagte, doch sie wusste nicht, was sie anderes tun sollte.

„Ach ja, ich finde, dieser Satz beschreibt ganz klar, wie es ist. Hat es dir Spaß gemacht mich hinters Licht zu führen? Und ich Trottel hab auch noch mitgespielt! Ich hätte eigentlich von Anfang an wissen müssen, dass du alles was du gesagt hast nicht ernst meinen konntest. Und jetzt würde ich dich bitten zu gehen, Granger."

Damit wandte er sich wieder völlig emotionslos seinen Hausaufgaben zu.

Hermine jedoch versuchte Verzweifelt dieses Missverständnis aufzuklären, doch sie hatte keinen Erfolg.  
„Draco, das war doch nicht alles was ich gesagt habe! Du interpretierst das ganz falsch! Ich…"  
Sie redete noch weitere fünf Minuten auf ihn ein, bevor sie sich wutentbrannt ihre Tasche schnappte und wie schon am Vortag aus der Bibliothek rauschte.

Draco hatte ihr noch einmal kurz hinterher geschaut und hätte Hermine kurz zurück geblickt, dann hätte sie vielleicht die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen gesehen, doch so wandte er sich wieder alleine seinen Hausaufgaben zu.

* * *

Sodele, das war's für heute.  
Ich werde mich, jetzt, da ich mehr Zeit habe, bemühen die Kapitel nach und nach zu verlängern und hoffe, dass eure Muse euch vielleicht einen ganz kleinen Kommentar zu diesem Pitelchen einflüstert?  
Bis dann! °schmatz°  
Wir lesen uns! °grins°  
Kisses

Rubinonyx


	13. Erster Verlust

Da bin ich wieder!  
Der Schnee ist weg, der Schnee ist weg! °im Kreis rumhüpft vor Freude°  
Meine Mathearbeit war eine einzige Katastrophe und ich habe ein neues Kapitel fertig, das zwar nur ein bisschen länger ist als das davor, aber immerhin, es ist länger! Mein Computer hat gestreikt, und nachdem ich gerade angefangen hatte eure **phantastischen Reviews** zu beantworten ist er mir doch vor der Nase abgestürzt.°ihm einen Tritt verpasst°  
Ich habe ehrlich gesagt im Augenblick auch nicht den Nerv jetzt noch jeden einzelnen aufzulisten, der mir so einen hammergeilen Kommentar hinterlassen hat, aber wenn ihr das lest, dann **fühlt euch so doll gedrückt, dass euch die Luft wegbleibt**! °grins°  
Und die nächsten werde ich auch bestimmt wieder beantworten können!  
So, jetzt habe ich aber genug geschwafelt! Bühne frei und Vorhang auf für Kapitel XIII! °g°  
Kisses

Rubinonyx

* * *

--------------------------------------  
**Johann Wolfgang von Goethe**

**_Erster Verlust_**

_Ach! wer bringt die schönen Tage,  
Jene Tage der ersten Liebe,  
Ach! wer bringt nur Eine Stunde  
Jener holden Zeit zurück!_

_Einsam nähr' ich meine Wunde,  
Und mit stets erneuter Klage  
Traur' ich um's verlorne Glück._

_Ach! wer bringt die schönen Tag,  
Jene holde Zeit zurück!_

--------------------------------------

**XIII**

Nach ihrem Streit mit Harry und Ron hatte Hermine darauf gehofft ein bisschen Trost bei Draco zu finden. Doch anstatt ihr wenigstens das zu gönnen, hatte es irgendeine Schicksalsgöttin wohl auf sie abgesehen.

Draco hatte den Wortwechsel zwischen ihr und ihren „Freunden" mitbekommen und offensichtlich falsch interpretiert.  
Ach, warum musste auch alles schief laufen, wenn es gerade gut lief?

Am nächsten Tag widmete Hermine nur einem Teil ihrer Aufmerksamkeit dem Unterricht und den anderen Teil ihrer Armbanduhr und ersehnte das Ende der Stunde.  
Alle Lehrer ließen ihr diesen kleinen Durchhänger gütig durchgehen, nur einer nicht.

Professor Snape, seines Zeichens meistgehasster Lehrer Hogwarts und Stammkunde bei „Black & Black – Roben die passen", ließ die gesamte Doppelstunde Zaubertränke einen feinen Nieselregen aus spitzen und spöttischen Bemerkungen über ihr nieder und hatte sie am Ende der Stunde so weit, dass sie zu aller Erstaunen noch vor Neville aus dem Klassenzimmer spurtete.

Doch leider schienen die Slytherins Abkürzungen in den Kerkern zu kennen, die ihnen einen wesentlichen Vorsprung einbrachten und als Hermine gerade um die nächste Ecke galoppierte traf sie auf eine Mauer.  
Fluchend rappelte sie sich auf und wollte gerade anfangen ihrem gesammelten Ärger Luft zu machen, als sie bemerkte, dass die Mauer Vincent Crabbe darstellte und Pansy, Blaise und Elysantha hinter ihm standen.

„Halt die Luft an und komm mit, Granger!"

Pansy, sowie die anderen auch schienen nicht in bester Stimmung zu sein und das drückte sich auch in ihren harschen Worten aus. Hermine schluckte ihre Schimpfworte hinunter und folgte Vincent Crabbe der vorsichtshalber einen ihrer Arme in eine Art Schraubstock, seine Hand, eingespannte hatte, damit sie auch ja mitkam.

Pansy brachte sie alle in ein nahe gelegenes, leer stehendes Klassenzimmer und schlug die Tür so heftig hinter ihnen zu, dass feiner Staub aus der Ritzen zwischen den Steinquadern auf sie hernieder rieselte.

„So, du hast es also geschafft, Granger!"

Die Slytherin sah aus als würde sie jeden Moment jemanden umbringen und Hermine zweifelte auch nicht an der Identität ihres Opfers. Trotzdem unternahm sie einen Versuch sich zu verteidigen.

„Ich habe gar nichts gemacht."  
„Ja, genau das ist es ja, du hast nichts getan, nachdem du etwas getan hast! Vielleicht hättest du die Güte uns in den wahren Ablauf der Geschichte einzuweihen, da wir das was wir wissen zwar aus sicherer Quelle haben, aber eben nur Bruchstückhaft."

So begann Hermines Verhör.

Die Slytherins hatten einen Halbkreis um Hermine gebildet und standen da wie das Jüngste Gericht. Sie bearbeiteten sie solange, bis die Gryffindor alles erzählt hatte. Von ihrem Streit mit Harry und Ron, von ihrem Treffen mit Draco und von seiner Abweisung.

Nachdem Hermine geendet hatte verfielen alle erst einmal in Schweigen.

Die Vier hatten es geschafft, dass Hermine sich überhaupt nicht mehr wohl in ihrer Haut fühlte. Sie hatten auf sie gezählt und sie hatte es verpatzt! Zerknirscht setzte sie sich auf den Tisch hinter ihr.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich weiß im Augenblick auch nicht was ich machen soll. Harry und Ron sprechen nicht mehr mit mir und bei Draco ist es dasselbe."  
„Das ist in der Tat eine vertrackte Situation, aber die müssen wir lösen." Blaise sah in etwa so niedergeschlagen aus, als ob er gerade einen Test bei McGonagall verhauen hätte. (Was ihn normalerweise nicht groß berührte.)

„Ich kann es ja noch mal versuchen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das viel Erfolg haben wird."  
„Versuch es einfach und wenn sich bis zum Weihnachtsball noch nichts getan hat, werden wir es eben mit anderen Methoden versuchen müssen." Pansy sah zuversichtlicher aus als der Rest und brachte sogar den Ansatz eines Lächelns hin.

„Gut, ich glaube, dann wäre das geklärt und wir sind soweit fertig, aber ich habe noch eine kleine Sache die ich loswerden will. Dein Verhalten hat sich in letzter Zeit ziemlich verändert. Nicht, dass ich das nicht gutheiße, aber die anderen Schüler werden misstrauisch und das letzte was wir wollen ist, die ganze Sache an die große Glocke zu hängen. Also versuch wieder ein bisschen normaler zu sein, auch wenn Draco im Augenblick deine erste Priorität sein sollte. Crabbe, behält ihn im Gemeinschaftsraum und in den Jungenschlafsälen im Auge, aber mehr kann er auch nicht tun." Pansy sah Hermine gebieterisch an und diese Nickte zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte. „Okay, wir sehen uns, Hermine." Und damit stolzierte sie zusammen mit den anderen aus dem Raum und ließ Hermine alleine zurück.

Die Gryffindor blieb auf ihrem Tisch sitzen und begutachtete die Wand ihr gegenüber. Dabei bemerkte sie nicht wie die Tür zum Raum wieder leise geöffnet wurde und Vincent Crabbe hineinschlüpfte.

„Hermine," Hermine fuhr herum und unterdrückte einen Aufschrei.  
„Crabbe, was machst du noch hier. Sie ihr noch nicht damit fertig mich abzuurteilen?"

Vincent machte ein Gesicht, als hätte er gerade in eine saure Zitrone gebissen.  
„Pansy kann manchmal ziemlich verletzend sein, ich weiß. Aber Draco ist für sie eben ihr bester Freund und, sei mal ehrlich, würdest du nicht auch das Beste für deine Freunde wollen?"  
„Im Augenblick nicht."

Vincent tat etwas Erstaunliches – er lächelte.

„Okay, das verstehe ich. Aber im Allgemeine schon, oder nicht?"  
Hermine nickte.  
„Na also. Der Streit zwischen euch hat sich ziemlich mitgenommen, was?"

Er sagte nicht ob er den Streit mit Draco oder mit Harry und Ron meinte, doch es war selbst Hermine nicht ganz klar welcher für sie schlimmer gewesen war und so beschränkte sie sich einfach darauf noch einmal zu nicken.

Es entstand eine lange Pause in der niemand sprach.

„Aber das ist es nicht, weshalb ich zurückgekommen bin. Ich muss dir etwas sagen, das die anderen bis jetzt noch nicht wissen…"  
Langsam drehte Hermine sich Vincent zu und wartete. Doch er schien mit sich zu kämpfen, ob er ihr das, was er zu sagen hatte, auch wirklich mitteilen konnte.

„Erzähl, ich verrate es bestimmt nicht."

Hermine hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass es nichts Gutes war, das Vincent ihr verheimlichte und trotzdem wollte sie es wissen.

„Na gut. Also, gestern Abend war ich gerade mit Duschen fertig geworden, als Draco ins Bad kam. Das muss wohl einige Zeit nach eurem Treffen gewesen sein und auf die Entfernung konnte ich auch nicht besonders gut sehen, aber es kam mir so vor als,…" Er stoppte und sah Hermine an, doch diese nickte nur um ihm zu sagen er solle weitererzählen.

„…als hätte er geweint. Er hat den Waschschrank geöffnet und eine seiner Rasierklingen herausgeholt…" Vincent schien es jetzt ziemlich schwer zu fallen weiter zu reden, doch er zwang sich.  
„…Es war eine saubere Klinge. Er hat sie genommen und über seinen rechten Handrücken gezogen bis…"

Hermines Augen waren groß geworden. „Bis was?"  
Vincent schluckte.

„…bis Blut kam. Ich war total geschockt, als ich gesehen habe, dass unsere Vermutung richtig gewesen ist und habe mich nicht bewegt. Nach ein oder zwei Minuten hat er seine Hand dann mit einem Tusch umwickelt und als es aufgehört hatte zu bluten Salbe auf die Wunden gestrichen. Dann ist er aus dem Bad gegangen und ich konnte ihm nicht mehr folgen."

Vincent war während seiner Erzählung immer bleicher geworden und ähnelte nun stark dem Blutigen Baron. Nachdem Hermine aus ihrer Starre erwacht war legte sie vorsichtig eine Hand auf Vincents Schulter.

„Danke, dass du mir das erzählt hast. Ich werde mein Möglichstes versuchen, ich versprech's dir!"  
Der Slytherin nickte nur als Hermine aufstand.

„Du solltest jetzt auch gehen, ansonsten wird es zu spät. Außerdem sollen wir uns doch so normal wie möglich verhalten." Hermine lächelte den Slytherin an und schob ihn behutsam aus dem Raum. Dort verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander.

Während die Gryffindor in Richtung Gryffindorturm davon ging schwirrten ihr jede Menge Gedanken durch den Kopf. Was Vincent erzählte hatte sie weitaus mehr getroffen, als sie sich hatte anmerken lassen.  
Sie war schockiert und bestürzt.

Doch gleichzeitig entstand in ihr der starke Wille an dieser Situation etwas zu ändern. Nicht nur um Dracos Willen, sondern auch weil sie sah, dass die Slytherins fast genauso litten wie er selbst.

* * *

So, das war's wieder.  
Ich muss mich jetzt wieder an mein Chemie-Referat setzten und weiter den Unterschied, Vorkommen, Entstehung, etc. von Diamanten und Graphit studieren.  
Und denkt dran, ich kann meine Reviews jetzt wieder beantworten, also haut rein! °grins°  
Wir lesen uns! °g°  
Kisses

Rubinonyx


	14. Freund und Feind

Sorry, sorry, sorry! °sich ganz ganz ganz klein macht° Ich weiß, dass Samstag schon längst vorbei ist, aber ich habe auch noch ein anderes Leben neben dem FF schreiben zu führen. Ganz nebensächlich natürlich, aber eben doch nicht ganz zu verleugnen.

Deshalb möchte ich euch auch nicht allzu lange vom nächsten Kapitelchen abhalten und mich aber trotzdem noch mal ganz, ganz herzlich bei all meinen treuen **Reviewern** **bedanken**! Ich wüsste wirklich nicht, was ich ohne euch machen würde! °schmatz und zwei Runden Butterbier (nach Wahl auch mit einem kleinen Schuss Feuerwhiskey) und drei Torten rumreich°

**Blutklinge**: Vielen Dank für dein großes Lob! Es freut mich, dass es dir so gut gefällt! °knuddel°

**Mist Women**: Danke auch dir für das schön schaurige Review! °grins°

**Iffi**: Vielen Dank! Ja, Hermine wird das irgendwie wieder hinbiegen müssen... °g° Danke für das Zitat!

**Claire Black**: Danke, Danke, Danke!

**Nina**: Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich mich wiederhole: Ich gebe Gas! °grins° Danke!

**Miss Mia**: Wow, alle 13 Kapitel an einem Stück? Klasse! Ich bin meistens sogar zu faul um nur das letzte ganz zu lesen! Und es wird ein Happyend geben... oder vielleicht doch nicht? °grins° Danke!

**Cheperi**: Ja, ja, ich war ziemlich depressiv, als ich diese Story begonnen habe und wegen dem Happyend musst du eins weiter oben lesen. °g° Danke!

**D.V.G.M.1**: Ich weiß, dass ich spät bin und entschuldige mich auch, dafür ist es aber auch länger als das letzte! Vielen Dank für dein liebes Review! °schmatz°

So, das war's von mir, jetzt wünsche ich euch noch viel Spaß und bis unten! °g°  
Kisses

Rubinonyx

* * *

--------------------------------------------

**Johann Wolfgang von Goethe**

_Euer ist mir der Freund, doch auch den Feind kann ich nutzen,  
__Zeigt mir der Freund, was ich kann, lehrt mich der Feind, was ich soll._

_**Xenien Juli 1796 **_

--------------------------------------------

**XIV **

Die nächsten Tage vergingen und wann immer sie ihr begegneten schossen Harry und Ron Hermine giftige Blicke entgegen.

Natürlich machte es ihr etwas aus, dass ihre ehemals besten Freunde sich benahmen wie die Slytherins und diese im Gegenzug wie ihre besten Freunde.

Doch wenn sie ehrlich war überraschte es sie nicht wirklich. Sie strebte keine Karriere als Auror oder professioneller Quidditchspieler an. Und im Augenblick hatte sie ein Ziel das sie eben nicht mit den beiden Gryffindors sondern den Slytherins teilte.

Und diesem Ziel widmete sie all ihre Kraft.

Hermine zog es immer mehr in die Bibliothek. Dort beobachtete sie Draco heimlich und studierte seine Gesten und Gesichtsausdrücke. Sie entdeckte, dass er seine Emotionen, entgegen dem was man sah, wenn man ihn nur flüchtig mit dem Blick streifte,immer noch ausdrückte, nun jedoch auf eine Weise, die den meisten Menschen nicht auffiel.

Wenn sie am Morgen zum Beispiel Unterricht in Verwandlung gehabt hatten und die Stunde für ihn in seinen Augen erfolgreich gewesen war, dann saß er fast entspannt auf seinem Stuhl und seine Feder flog über das Pergament, als müsse er überhaupt nicht darüber nachdenken was er schrieb.

Wenn der Morgen für ihn aber unbefriedigend oder gar schlecht gewesen war, dann war sein Rücken gebeugt und er schien um jedes Wort das er schrieb zu kämpfen.

Während dieser Zeit kauerte Hermine hinter einem Bücherregal und sog jede seiner seltenen Bewegungen in sich auf. Dabei entdeckte sie auch, dass er hin und wieder ein kleines Büchlein hervor nahm und manchmal nur ein paar Zeilen, häufiger aber viele Seiten hinein schrieb.

Sie fragte sich was für ein Buch das sein mochte das er jedes Mal so liebevoll betrachtete und gleichzeitig so behandelte als sei es das Zerbrechlichste und Kostbarste auf der Welt.

Hermine bemerkte auch, dass er eine andere Feder und andere Tinte benutzte um in dieses Buch hineinzuschreiben.  
Eigentlich war es ein ziemlich gewöhnliches Buch.  
Es hatte einen Ledereinband und unlinierte Seiten.  
Der Einband war unbedruckt und nur die Tatsache, dass Draco es so sonderbar behandelte weckte Hermines Neugier.

Immer mehr Tage vergingen und Harry und Ron waren dazu übergegangen Hermine einfach zu ignorieren, was ihr eigentlich nur ganz Recht war. Auch die Slytherins hielten sich zurück und nur hin und wieder ein gelegentliches Kopfnicken des ein oder anderen zeigten ihr, dass sie sie noch nicht vergessen hatten.

Umso erstaunter war sie, als sie zwei Wochen vor dem Weihnachtsball morgens einen Zettel bekam.

_Wir müssen uns treffen. Heute Abend in den Kerkern. 23.00 Uhr. Jemand wird dich in der Eingangshalle abholen. Pansy. _

Hermine sah nicht zum Tisch der Slytherins hinüber sondern fuhr fort in Ruhe zu Frühstücken. Erst als sie die große Halle verließ nickte sie Pansy einmal kurz zu.

Gegen 22.45 Uhr kam Hermine in der Eingangshalle an. Sie hatte sich vorsorglich noch einen dicken Pullover übergezogen, da sie wusste, dass es in den Kerkern um diese Jahreszeit sehr kalt war, auch wenn sie das im Zaubertrankunterricht durch die vielen Feuer unter den Kesseln nicht so mit bekam.

Sie musste nur ein paar Minuten warten, dann tauchte eine Gestalt aus den Kerkern auf und spähte durch die Halle. Als sie Hermine entdeckte winkte sie ihr und die Gryffindor durchquerte mit schnellen Schritten den Raum.

Hermine hatte keine Zeit ihren Führer zu erkennen oder zu fragen wer er oder sie sei. Sie hatte schon genug Probleme damit ihr, beziehungsweise ihm, überhaupt zu folgen. Die Gestalt führte sie immer tiefer in die Kerker und Hermine hatte schon bald die Orientierung verloren, als sie auf einmal anhielten und sie durch eine Tür geschoben wurde.

Im Raum in den sie gestoßen worden war herrschte schummriges Licht das von ein paar schwebenden Kerzen gespendete wurde.  
Blaise, Pansy und Crabbe standen zusammen neben einem Stapel alter, ausgedienter Tische und sahen zu ihr hinüber.

„Schön, dass du gekommen bist, Hermine." Pansys Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. „Wir hatten schon nicht mehr mit dir gerechnet."

Hermine blieb ob dieses feindlichen Tones wie angewurzelt stehen. Alle drei, Pansy, Blaise und Vincent machten nicht den Eindruck, als würden sie sich freuen Hermine zu sehen.

„Womit habe ich denn diesen freundlichen Empfang verdient?" Die Gryffindor konnte es sich nicht verkneifen auch ein bisschen Frust der letzten Tage los zu werden.

„Seit Tagen unternimmst du nichts mehr um dich für Draco einzusetzen, sondern beobachtest ihn nur hinter Bücherregalen versteckt wie eine liebeskranke Drittklässlerin und wir müssen aufpassen, dass nichts passiert!" fauchte Pansy sie an und Hermine wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, doch noch bevor die Slytherin ihr eine weitere Ladung nicht sehr netter Kommentare entgegenschleuderte legte Vincent seiner Kameradineine Hand auf die Schulter und bedeutete ihr den Mund zu halten. Währenddessen begann Blaise zu sprechen.

„Hermine, es kommt uns im Augenblick wirklich nicht so vor, als würdest du dich immer noch darum bemühen Draco zu helfen, aber eigentlich ist das nur der zweite Punkt, den wir heute Abend hier mit die besprechen wollten. Komm doch zu uns." Er deutete neben sich auf den Tisch auf den er sich in der Zwischenzeit gesetzt hatte.

Hermine zögerte kurz, doch dann setzte sie sich neben ihn und sah ihn fragend an.  
„Was möchtet ihr denn in erster Linie mit mir besprechen?"

Blaise seufzte.

„Es ist nichts wirklich Angenehmes. Draco geht euer Streit wohl doch näher, als man so auf den ersten Blick vermuten würde. Vincent und ich haben ihn ein wenig beobachtet und die Narben auf seinem Handrücken werden nicht weniger. Ganz im Gegenteil, es werden immer mehr."

Die Gryffindor sah Blaise und Vincent ob dieser Eröffnung schockiert an.  
„Aber da ist noch mehr…"  
„Noch mehr?" Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass es noch schlimmer werden könnte.

„Draco isst fast nichts mehr und er vergräbt sich noch mehr in Arbeit als sonst, aber das Schlimmste ist, dass er jetzt wirklich niemanden mehr an sich heran lässt. Vincent, Pansy, Elysantha, einige andere und ich haben es schon versucht, aber er spricht einfach nicht mehr! Und wen du auch fragst, niemand hat ihn in den letzten anderthalb Wochen auch nur ein Wort sagen gehört."

Blaise sah man an, dass er wirklich fast vor dem Verzweifeln war und Hermine fing nach dieser unschönen Eröffnung auch schon wieder an sich selbst dafür zu schelten, dass sie nicht mehr getan hatte. Doch Pansy machte es ihr zu guter letzt noch völlig klar, dass sie im Augenblick bei den Slytherins nicht gerade beliebt war.

„Es ist wirklich nett von dir, dass das du wenigstens so tust, als würde dich das berühren. Aber was du in den letzten Tagen abgeliefert hast war wirklich unter aller Kanone! Du bist zu nichts nutze und erreicht hast du auch noch nichts!" Und damit verschränkte die Slytherin ihre Arme vorwurfsvoll vor der Brust und starrte Hermine feindselig an.

Diese jedoch entgegnete mich scharfen Worten, „Pansy, wenn du alles besser weiß, warum machst du denn dann nicht die ganze Arbeit. Nur weil Draco mal im Suff gesagt hat er wäre in mich verliebt, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass das auch stimmt! Also mach du es doch, wenn du so toll bist!..."

Sie setzte zwar zu einem neuen Schwall von Gehässigkeiten den sie über Pansy ergieße wollte an, wurde jedoch von Blaise schroff unterbrochen. „Mädchen, haltet doch einfach mal den Mund! Merk ihr nicht, dass ihr völlig vom Thema abweicht? Von mir aus könnt ihr euch ja zanken so viel und so lange ihr wollt, aber dann macht das vor der Tür! Hier ist im Augenblick „Draco" das Thema und nicht _wer_ _wie gut_ in _was_ ist. Also bitte beruhigt euch wieder und benehmt euch wie normale Menschen!"

Das hatte gesessen. Hermine und Pansy sahen sich zwar noch ein paar Minuten grimmig an, doch nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit gaben sie es auf sich gegenseitig anzustarren.

Danach holte die Gryffindor tief Luft und stellte die Frage, die ihr schon die ganzen letzten Tage durch den Kopf gegeistert war.  
„Ich habe Draco in den letzten Tagen regelmäßig in ein Buch schreiben sehen. Wisst ihr was es damit auf sich hat?"

Sie hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass sie sofort eine Antwort bekäme, doch stattdessen sahen sie die Slytherins nur fragend an.

„Was für ein Buch?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht, aber wenn ihr mich fragt, dann könnte es so eine Art Tagebuch sein, denn er schreibt sehr regelmäßig hinein.Habt ihr wirklich keine Ahnung?" sie sah noch einmal fragend in die Runde, doch alle schüttelten nur mit den Köpfen.

Auf einmal schoss die Idee durch Hermines Kopf und sie wusste wie sie es machen würde. Ein Lächeln breitete sich über ihrem Gesicht aus und sie strahlte in die Runde.

Diese plötzliche Veränderung ihres Verhaltens war den Slytherins wohl auch aufgefallen und sie sahen sie zum Teil skeptisch, zum Teil verwirrt an.

„Ich habe da so eine Idee was ich machen werde. Vielleicht klappt es ja, und dann hoffe ich, dass Draco mich wieder ein bisschen mehr an sich heran lassen wird." Und mit dieser doch relativ knappen Aussage wirbelte Hermine herum und war schon fast aus der Tür als Pansy ihr nachrief, „Was willst du tun, Hermine?"

Doch ohne sich umzudrehen rief diese über ihre Schulter zurück, „Ihr werdet schon sehen!" dann war die Gryffindor verschwunden.

* * *

Kleines Review? Danke!  
Wir lesen uns!  
Kisses 

Rubinonyx


	15. Geständnis

So, da bin ich wieder. °winkt°  
Ich hoffe, dassich mich jetzt wieder auf meine Samstagsupdates einpendeln kann und bin wie immer platt!  
Da draussen gibt es ein paar Reviewerinnen die immer noch einen kleineren oder größeren Kommentar hinterlassen und mich somit immer wieder veranlassen Freudensprünge zu veranstalten, weil ich sehe, dass esLeute gibt die diese Story wirklich lesen!

**Ich liebe euch! °schmatz°**

**Miss Mia**: Vielen Dank! Ich hoffe du hast dir nicht wirklich den Kopf zerbrochen.  
**blutklinge**: Da muss ich deinem Freund ja wirklich danken, dass er dich an seinen PC lässt. °grins° Ich hoffe, dass du dieses Mal wegen der Informationen zufrieden sein wirst.

Lehnt euch zurück, enpannt und genieß!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx

* * *

-----------------------------------  
**Johann Wolfgang von Goethe**

**_Geständnis_**

_Rede leise, mein Freund. Zwar hab ich die Narren gezüchtigt,  
Aber mit vielem Geschwätz oft auch die Klugen geplagt._

**_Xenien aus dem Almanach  
_**-----------------------------------  
**XV**

Hermine war von ihrer Idee ganz begeistert.  
Trotzdem hegte sie Zweifel ob es klappen würde.

Am Morgen nachdem sie die Slytherins mit ihrem schnellen und überstürzten Abgang völlig verwirrt hatte, saß sie in Zauberkunst und brachte Neville, der neben ihr saß, fast zum Verzweifeln.  
„Hermine, ich schaff das einfach nicht! Hilf mir doch mal, bitte!" Neville versuchte gerade seine Teetasse dazu zu bringen, dass sie ihr Muster und dessen Färbung änderte, je nachdem welche Stimmung der Trinkende und welche Temperatur der Tee hatte.  
„Neville, du musst mehr aus dem Handgelenk schwingen, nicht die Tasse halb vom Tisch schlagen, wenn du die Bewegung machst."  
Hermine hatte nicht ein einziges Mal von dem Pergament vor sich aufgeschaut als sie das sagte.

„Aber ich schwinge doch aus dem Handgelenk! Schau, Hermine."

Klirr.

„'Tschuldigung, Professor."

Die Gryffindor lächelte leicht in sich hinein. Neville würde es nie hinbekommen irgendetwas auf Anhieb zu können. Doch so schnell dieser kleine Zwischenfall sie abgelenkt hatte, so schnell konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf ihre Feder.

Vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag der erste Teil ihrer Idee.

_  
Lieber Draco,  
__ich weiß nicht, ob es in Ordnung ist, wenn ich dich so anrede, aber in meinen Gedanken gibt es nun mal keinen „Malfoy" mehr._

_Es tut mir sehr leid, was da letztens in der Bibliothek passiert ist, denn es gab einige Missverständnisse, die ich nicht so schnell klären konnte.  
__Da ich keine andere Möglichkeit sehe, möchte ich dir in diesem Brief erklären was wirklich geschehen ist._

_Die Zeit die wir in den letzten Wochen miteinander verbracht haben war sehr wohltuend und schön für mich. Ich habe deine Nähe – ja, glaub es mir ruhig – genossen.  
__Da sich dadurch aber mein normaler Tagesablauf tiefergehend verändert hat, wurden Harry und Ron darauf aufmerksam und haben mir wohl ein wenig nachspioniert.  
__Bei unserem letzten Treffen warfst du mir eine Aussage an den Kopf, die ich wirklich gemacht habe, die jedoch aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen wurde._

_Ron - oder war es Harry?- unterstellte mir, dass ich mich aus Frust an dich „ranmachen" würde. Das entspricht aber ganz und gar nicht der Wahrheit und ich antwortet, – ich gebe zu die Wortwahl war etwas unpassend - dass ich nichts von dir wolle. _

_Das stimmt jedoch in genau diesem Wortlaut nicht ganz._

_Ich möchte nämlich auf jeden Fall etwas _von_ dir, beziehungsweise _mit_ dir zu tun haben. In den Tagen an denen wir miteinander in der Bibliothek saßen war da so ein Gefühl in der Luft das ich nicht mehr missen möchte._

_Ich möchte dich widersehen, wieder mit dir sprechen._

_Ich werde morgen abend in der Bibliothek sein und auf dich warten._

_Hermine_

Hermine laß sich den Brief immer und immer wieder durch.  
Konnte sie so etwas wirklich abschicken?  
Das war eher ein schnulziger Liebesbrief als eine Erklärung der Situation vor einigen Tagen, doch als sie ihn das zehnte Mal überflog entschied sie, dass es nichts brache, wenn sie jetzt kniff.

Am nächsten Abend war Hermine wie angekündigt in der Bibliothek in „seiner" Ecke und wartete.  
Sie war aufgeregt und nicht nur ihr Herz, sondern auch ihre Gedanken rasten.

Was, wenn er jetzt nicht kommen würde?  
Hatte er ihren Brief womöglich gar nicht gelesen?  
Was würde er sagen, wenn er doch kam?  
Was würde sie antworten?

Je später es wurde, desto leerer wurde die Bibliothek und Hermine angespannter.

Gerade als sie sich dazu entschlossen hatte zu gehen sah sie einen Schatten um die Ecke biegen.  
Angestrengt kniff sie die Augen zusammen um im diffusen Licht zu erkennen wer es war.

Die Gestalt kam näher und…

…es war nur ein Hufflepuff der sich aber schnell wieder verzog als sie ihm ein paar drohende Blicke zuwarf.

Dass sie gehen wollte hatte sie nun schon wieder vergessen und so wartete sie weiter.

„Wartest du auf jemand bestimmten?"  
Hermine fuhr herum.  
Dort am Tisch hinter ihr saß Draco Malfoy und sah sie mit undurchdringlicher Miene an.  
„Äm." War alles was sie herausbrachte.

Draco antwortete nicht auf ihre geistreiche Aussage, sondern sah sie nur weiterhin an.

Unter seinem undefinierbaren Blick wand sich die Gryffindor und versuchte sich krampfhaft an die Sätze zu erinnern die sie sich im Vorhinein überlegt hatte. Doch wie immer in einer solchen Situation fielen sie ihr nicht ein. Stattdessen versuchte sie auf die Schnelle einen neuen Satz zu formulieren, der außerdem auch noch einen halbwegs erkennbaren Sinn ergab.

„Ich warte hier… ja, wirklich… ich warte…"

_Merlin, das durfte nicht wahr sein!_

„Ich habe...Ich habe hier auf _dich_ gewartet." Hermine bemerkte, dass es ihr, wenn sie einmal angefangen hatte zu reden leichter fiel ihre Gedanken zu formulieren. „Ich meine, du hast doch meinen Brief bekommen? ... Äh, ja…na ja, musst du ja wohl, ansonsten wärst du ja jetzt nicht hier."  
Es entstand eine unangenehme Pause die Draco jedoch glücklicherweise nicht allzu lang werden ließ.

„Weshalb hast du mich hier her gebeten?"  
Hermine sah ihn an.  
„Na ja, zuerst einmal um mich bei dir zu entschuldigen. Das was ich da zu Harry und Ron gesagt habe war dumm. Natürlich möchte ich etwas mit dir zu tun haben. Es ist nur ein bisschen schwierig, da wir aus unterschiedlichen Häusern kommen, aber trotz allem würde ich gerne wieder ein bisschen Zeit mit dir verbringen. Mit dir zusammen zu arbeiten war einfach schön und …"  
„Und?"  
„…und ich weiß nicht was ich noch sagen soll."

Wieder kehrte Stille ein.

Doch dieses Mal war es keine unangenehme Stille, sondern mehr ein warmes Gefühl.  
Hermine hatte gesagt was sie sagen wollte, wenn auch nicht mit den Worten mit denen sie es sich gewünscht hätte und Draco war nicht sofort geflüchtet, was sie als gutes Zeichen ansah.

Die Zeit dehnte sich zu einer Ewigkeit aus, bis Draco antwortete.

„Ich bin abends immer hier. Und manchmal wäre es nicht schlecht jemanden zu haben, den man fragen kann, wenn man mal etwas nicht weiß."

Es war eine kurze Aussage und doch bedeutete sie Hermine sehr viel.  
Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass es ihn nicht störte, wenn sie zu ihm kommen würde. Nein, er hatte sogar gesagt, dass er sich freuen würde, wenn sie käme.

Nach ein paar Momenten stand Draco auf, nickte ihr zu und verließ die Bibliothek.  
Doch als er an ihr vorbei ging war es Hermine, als hätte seine Hand ganz flüchtig die ihre Berührt.

Eine Woche verging und es gab keinen Abend, an dem Hermine und Draco nicht zusammen an „seinem" Tisch gesessen und Hausaufgaben gemacht hatten.

Dieses Mal war es der Gryffindor leichter gefallen an den Slytherin heran zu kommen. Er gab sich nun offener als bisher und hin und wieder entspann sich sogar ein kleines Gespräch zwischen ihnen das zwar immer sehr kurz, aber nie unnütz war.  
Es war in der Tat so, dass Draco hin und wieder Hermine um Rat fragte, wenn er bei einer Hausaufgabe feststeckte. Und es schien ihn zu erfreuen zu sehen, dass sie auch nicht immer die Antwort wusste und nicht weiter kam.

An einem Abend der sehr entspannt verlaufen war hatte sich wieder ein kurzes Gespräch ergeben.  
Hermine sowie Draco waren fertig mit ihren Hausaufgaben und sprachen über dies und jenes.

Sobald eine kleine Pause entstanden war fragte die Gryffindor ganz unvermittelt, „Sag mal, Draco," sie waren wieder zu ihren Vornamen übergegangen, „gehst du schon mit jemandem zu Weihnachtsball?"

Diese Frage hatte ihr seit langer Zeit auf dem Herzen gelegen.

Zuerst sah der Slytherin sie nur an, doch dann antwortete er, „Nein."  
„Würdest du…" Hermine setzte noch einmal an, „Würdest du mit mir zum Ball gehen?"

Es war das erste Mal seit langem, dass Draco die Kontrolle über sich verlor und seine Emotionen sich offen auf seinem Gesicht spiegelten.  
Es war eine Mischung aus Überraschung, Schreck und unterdrückter Freude die sich Bahn brach. Doch so sehr dies in seinem Gesicht geschrieben stand, so brachte er doch kein Wort heraus.

Erst nach eine halben Ewigkeit fragte er, „Würdest du denn mit mir zum Ball gehen?"  
„Natürlich."

Es schien für Draco ein Schock zu sein von dem er sich nur langsam erholte, doch seine Stimme klang fest als er sagte, „Dann würde es mich freuen, wenn du mich auf den Weihnachtsball begleiten würdest."  
Während er dies sagte breitete sich ein Lächeln über Hermines Gesicht aus und sie strahlte ihn an.  
„Gerne."

Kurze Zeit später packten sie ihre Sachen zusammen.

Als Hermine gerade nach ihrer Feder griff, legte sich plötzlich eine warme Hand über die ihre.

Erstaunt sah sie hoch und nahm noch kurz Dracos Blick wahr. Sie konnte ihn nicht deuten, so kurz war er, aber er hinterließ ein gutes Gefühl in ihr. Als sie hochgesehen hatte, hatte Draco sofort seine Hand zurückgezogen, doch an der Stelle, an der er sie berührt hatte kribbelte es noch immer.

* * *

Hat es euch gefallen?  
Freue mich wie immer über Kommentare! °grins und mit einem schönen Stück Schokoladentorte als Köder winkt°  
Wir lesen uns!  
Kisses 

Rubinonyx


	16. In einem Augenblick

Tadaaaa!  
Das nächste Kapitel ist da!

Ich habe mich so **irre über eure Reviews gefreut**, das glaubt ihr mir gar nicht! °schmatz und euch drückt bis ihr keine Luft mehr bekommt°  
Leider konnte ich nicht alle beantworten, da wir für einige Tage weg waren und auch jetzt bin ich nicht an meinem Computer zuhause.  
Aber** für alle Reviewer ein extra großes Stück Schokotorte und einen Michshake**!  
Und jetzt wünsche ich euch noch viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx

* * *

---------------------------------  
**Johann Wolfgang von Goethe**

_In einem Augenblick gewährt die Liebe, was Mühe kaum in langer Zeit erreicht. _

---------------------------------------

**XVI**

Nach diesem Abend schien die Zeit für Hermine wie im Fluge zu vergehen.

Zu schnell war der Tag vor dem Weihnachtsball gekommen.  
Zu schnell verging auch dieser und der große Abend war gekommen.  
Und zu lange stand sie vor dem Spiegel und versuchte herauszufinden was sie am besten anziehen sollte.

Nachdem sie eine halbe Stunde lang die verschiedensten Kleider, Röcke und Schuhe ausprobiert hatte ließ sie sich resigniert auf ihr Bett fallen.

Weshalb machte sie sich eigentlich solche Gedanken darüber ob sie Draco auch gefallen würde? Sie wollte doch nichts von ihm, außer versuchen ihn aus seiner depressiven Stimmung herauszuholen.

_Hast dich verguckt, was?_

Diesen Teil ihres Gehirns, den sie wohlweislich für die meiste Zeit des Jahres in Urlaub schickte, mochte sie am wenigsten von all ihren Körperteilen. Wahrscheinlich aus dem einfachen Grund, dass er eine Gabe dafür hatte Dinge, die Hermine am liebsten verdrängte, wieder hervor zuholen und ihr praktisch unter die Nase zu reiben. Außerdem hatte er die nervige Angewohnheit meistens Recht zu haben.

Mit einem Seufzen verschränkte Hermine die Arme hinter ihrem Kopf und bereitete sich auf die Diskussion ihrer Gehirnhälften vor. Dies passierte alle halbe Jahr einmal und es schien mal wieder an der Zeit zu sein.

Hatte ich dich um einen Kommentar gebeten?

_Nein._

Warum gibst du dann einen ab?

_Was du einen gut gemeinten Ratschlag brauchst._

Das war aber kein Ratschlag, das war eine böse Lüge!

_Ach was! Komm, gib e schon zu, du magst ihn!_

Nein! Ja, gut. Aber daran ist ja auch nichts Verwerfliches!

_Nein, daran ist nichts verwerfliches, aber du magst ihn nicht nur! Du hast dich verguckt, meine Liebe!_

Wisch dir das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht! Ich habe mich nicht verguckt!

_Stimmt, du hast dich nicht verguckt, du hast dich verliebt!_

Nein!

_Doch!_

Nein!

_Doch!_

Nein!

_Doch!_

NEIN!

_Und weshalb kuschelst du dich dann jede Nacht in deine Bettdecke und nimmst dein Kopfkissen in den Arm und stellst dir vor es sei ER?_

Grmpf! Das ist nicht wahr!

_Doch, das ist wahr und das weißt du ganz genau! Also jetzt gib es endlich zu, du hast dich verliebt!_

Aber nur ein kleines bisschen!

_Unsinn! Entweder man verliebt sich oder man verliebt sich nicht! Man kann sich nicht ein kleines bisschen verlieben! _

…

------------------------------

Zur gleichen Zeit saß Draco Malfoy ein paar Stockwerke tiefer ebenfalls auf seinem Bett und sah auf die Uhr.

Noch eine Dreiviertelstunde bis der Ball beginnen würde.  
Er fühlte sich elend.

Seine Mutter hatte zu solchen Anlässen immer ihre schönsten Kleider angezogen, in denen er sie so gern gesehen hatte.

Da gab es zum Beispiel dieses blaue Kleid mit der langen Schleppe in dem sie immer ausgesehen hatte, als wäre sie eine Königin. Und dann war da auch noch das weiße Kleid gewesen das er besonders geliebt hatte, da sie ihm in diesem Kleid wie eine Göttin erschienen war.

Seine Mutter war für Draco immer eine Göttin gewesen und würde es immer bleiben. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es irgendwann einmal eine andere Frau geben würde die er in dieser Weise verehren würde wie er seine Mutter verehrt hatte.

Doch bei diesem Gedanken tauchten plötzlich andere Bilder in seinem Kopf auf.  
Was würde Hermine wohl heute Abend anziehen?  
Sie hatten verabredete, dass sie sich vor der großen Halle treffen würden und er war gespannt darauf wie sie wohl aussehen würde.

Er hoffte, dass sie wieder lächelte.  
Immer wenn sie lächelte fühlte es sich so warm an und er konnte fast vergessen, was im Sommer geschehen war…

------------------------------

Die Zeiger der Uhr rückten unbarmherzig voran.

Hermine musste ihren inneren Dialog schließlich beenden und sich für ein Kleid entscheiden.  
Sie wählte ein hochgeschlossenes, blaues Kleid und steckte ihre Haare locker hoch.

Ihr Wecker zeigte ihr, dass sie sich besser beeilen sollte um zur großen Halle zu kommen, denn der Ball begann in einer viertel Stunde.

Je näher sie der großen Halle kam, desto schneller klopfte ihr Herz und sie dachte, jeder um sie herum müsse hören wie aufgeregt sie war. Noch aufgeregter, als in ihrem vierten Schuljahr, als sie mit Viktor Krum zum Weihnachtsball gegangen war.

Auf der Treppe vor der großen Halle hielt sie inne und ließ ihren Blick von oben über die Menge gleiten die sich hier versammelt hatte.  
Plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich eine Stimme die ihr nur allzu vertraut war.

„Na, hat er dich sitzen lassen und du musst jetzt allein zum Ball gehen?" Ron und Harry kamen gerade um eine Ecke gebogen und lachten bei Rons abfälligem Kommentar. Jeder von ihnen hatte eine Begleitung am Arm. Bei Ron war es eine nette, aber nicht allzu intelligente Hufflepuff wie Hermine erkannte und an Harrys Arm hatte sich Ginny eingehakt. Keines der Mädchen würdigte Hermine eines Blickes, sondern sie rauschten mit Hermines „Freunden" einfach an ihr vorbei.

Unbewusst hatte die Gryffindor ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt und die Luft angehalten, um den beiden keine nicht allzu gryffindorischen Schimpfworte hinterher zu schleudern. Doch glücklicherweise konnte sie sich beherrschen und starrte ihnen nur wütend hinterher. Danach versuchte sie sich mit ein paar tiefen Einatmern ein wenig zu beruhigen und hielt dann wieder Ausschau nach Draco.

Er stand am Fuße der Treppe und sah zu ihr herauf.

Sein Festumhang war maßgeschneidert und aus bestem Stoff, wie auch nicht anders zu erwarten.  
Als er sie so von unten her erwartungsvoll ansah spürte Hermine wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss und die hoffte inständig, dass es nicht zu auffällig war.

Langsam, auf jeden ihrer Schritte bedacht kam sie die Treppe herunter.

Draco erwartete sie und gab ihr, als sie bei ihm angekommen war, einen eleganten Handkuss. Und als er sie noch einmal ansah sagte er, „Du siehst heute Abend wunderschön aus, Hermine. Aber bist du dir immer noch sicher, dass du da mit _mir_ reingehen willst?"

Hermine sah seine Unsicherheit, doch sie lächelte.

„Ja, ich bin mir immer noch sicher. Meine Freunde sind nicht mehr meine Freunde und auch sonst gibt es nicht mehr viel was noch normal wäre."

Es war ihr, als hätte sie ein flüchtiges Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschen gesehen, doch es war zu schnell vorbei, als dass sie es hätte richtig sehen können.

Draco bot ihr seinen Arm an und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die große Halle.

* * *

Das war's für dieses Mal und nächstes Mal gibt es den Weihnachtsball.  
Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen undmeineheutige Bestechung ist...ähm... ein Butterbier und ein Schokoosterei! °grins°  
Wir lesen uns!°schmatz°  
Kisses

Rubinonyx


	17. Lebensregel

Sodele, da bin ich wieder.  
Dieses Mal habe ich das Kapitel mit dem Weihnachtsball für euch dabei und hoffe, dass es euch gefallen wird, da ich den Verdacht habe, dass ihr euch hierauf besonders gefreut habt. (Zumindest meinte ich das aus den Reviews heraus zu lesen.) °grins°

Ich möchte mich bei  
**MistWoman, Miss Mia, Angel-chan-19, Ginny M. Weasley, Taetzchen, Anna, Loki Slytherin, Tuniwell, Cap005, D.V.G.M.1, HexeLea, darklayka, Tanea, ClaireBlack, Jenny90, blutklinge, LovelyNearly, Veruca, julschn, Olivia Malfoy  
**bedanken, weil ihr mich mit euren Reviews immer unterstützt und dazu anspornt weiter zu machen! °schmatz° DANKE!

Das wäre es von mir an dieser Stelle und ich möchte auch nicht so viel Quatschen, aber ich muss noch sagen, dass ich im Áugenblick an einem Oneshot arbeite der mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf geht seit das Plotbunny an Ostern in meinen Kopf gehoppelt ist. Also, vielleicht dann bald mal wieder zur Abwechslung ein kleiner Oneshot. °sich schon freut°

Bis dann!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx

* * *

-----------------------------  
**Johann Wolfgang von Goethe**

**_Lebensregel_**

_Willst du dir ein hübsches Leben zimmern,  
Mußt dich ums Vergangne nicht bekümmern;  
Das Wenigste muß dich verdrießen;  
Mußt stets die Gegenwart genießen,  
Besonders keinen Menschen hassen  
Und die Zukunft Gott überlassen._

_**Epigrammatisch 1815  
**_-----------------------------

**XVII**

Die große Halle war wie jedes Weihnachten in eine Schnee- und Eislandschaft verwandelt worden. In den Ecken und an den Wänden verteilt standen die zwölf Tannenbäume die Hagrid jedes Jahr eigens hierfür aus dem Verbotenen Wald holte.

Die Haustische waren durch kleine Sitzgruppen ersetzt und an den Rand geschoben worden um für die große Tanzfläche in der Mitte des Saals Platz zu schaffen.

Viele verwunderte Blickte folgten Hermine und Draco als sie die Halle durchquerten und sich an einem Tisch in der Ecke niederließen.  
Hermine vermied es wohlweislich in Harrys und Rons Richtung zu schauen und wandte sich stattdessen Draco zu.  
„Gefällt es dir?" fragte sie ihn.  
„Ja."  
„Weshalb siehst du dann so nachdenklich aus?"  
Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten und er brachte ein kleines Lächeln zustande.  
„Das kommt wahrscheinlich davon, dass ich mich immer noch frage weshalb du mit die Ehre zuteil werden lässt und heute mit mir zum Ball gehst."  
Hermine errötete ein wenig und antwortete dann, „Na ja, das ist nicht so leicht zu erklären, weißt du…" Und ausweichend deutete sie auf den Dumbledore. „Aber ich glaube Dumbledore will etwas sagen."

Der Schulleiter hatte sich erhoben und Stille senkte sich über die große Halle.  
„Herzlich Willkommen heute Abend! Schon wieder ist es Winter und schon wieder steht Weihnachten vor der Tür. Für einige ist es der erste Weihnachtsball, aber für andere die erste Erfahrung auf der Tanzfläche…"

Während Dumbledore sprach ließ Hermine ihren Blick durch den Raum wandern.  
Viele ihrer Hausgenossen hatten sich zusammen an die Tische gesetzt, genauso wie die Slytherins.  
Pansy, Blaise und Crabbe hatten sich gemeinsam am Tisch der dem von Hermine und Draco am nächsten war niedergelassen und sahen zu ihnen herüber.

Pansy strahlte Hermine an wie sie es noch nie getan hatte und Blaises Gesichtsausdruck fragte sie, ob alles in Ordnung war. Daraufhin grinste die Gryffindor ihm zu und zeigte verdeckt mit dem Daumen nach oben.

Der Schulleiter hatte seine Rede beendet und Hermine drehte sich zu Draco um als die Musik begann.

„Möchtest du tanzen, Hermine?"  
„Gerne."  
Ohne groß darauf zu achten, dass sie eines des ersten Paare waren die auf das Parkett gingen begannen sie ihren Walzer.

Bisher hatte Hermine meistes mit Jungen getanzt bei denen eher sie geführt hatte, weshalb war es nun für sie ein ganz neues Gefühl war geführt zu werden.  
Draco war, wie sie mit Genugtuung feststellte, ein guter Tänzer und sie musste innerlich über die Unbeholfenheit vieler Klassenkameraden lachen. Es tat ihr aber nicht im geringsten Leid wie sie sich zum Teil ziemlich blamierten.

Doch bald schon vergaß sie die anderen und konzentrierte sich auf Draco.  
Es war ein Gefühl als schwebe sie über die Tanzfläche und müsse nichts dafür tun als sich an ihm festzuhalten.

„Normalerweise ist es beim Tanzen üblich, dass man sich ein wenig unterhält."  
Hermine erwachte aus ihren Gedanken.  
„Entschuldige, ich habe bloß nachgedacht."  
„Ach, du auch? Worüber denn, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
„Du darfst fragen. Ich habe mich gefragte, woher du wohl so gut tanzen kannst?"  
Sie lächelte ihn an und er antwortete, „Ich hatte Privatstunden bei einem Tanzlehrer, als ich vierzehn war. Damals hat mein Vater einen großen Empfang gegeben und er wollte, dass ich auf diesem Ball auch tanze, also musste ich tanzen lernen."  
„Diese Tanzstunden waren nicht vergebens."  
„Vielen Dank, aber das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben. Ich glaube ich gehe recht in der Annahme, dass du keine Tanzstunden außer die hier in Hogwarts hattest?"  
Hermine nickte.  
„Dann darf ich dich zu deinem angeborenen Talent beglückwünschen."  
„Danke."

Wenig später endete der Walzer und Draco führte Hermine zurück zu ihrem Platz.

Inzwischen waren viele der verwunderten Blicke die man ihnen am Anfang des Abends noch zugeworfen hatte zu finsteren Blicken geworden und vor allem die Gryffindors ließen es sich nicht nehmen jedem zu zeigen was sie von Hermines Auftritt hielten.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?" fragte Draco sie nachdem Hermine ihren Platz wieder eingenommen hatte.  
„Ja, gerne."  
„Gut, dann werde ich uns kurz etwas holen gehen." Und damit verschwand er in Richtung Buffet.

Sobald Draco außer Sicht- und Hörweite war kamen Blaise und Pansy wie zufällig an Hermine vorbei.  
„Hallo, Hermine. Das ist ja mal eine Überraschung!" meine Blaise.  
„Hallo, Blaise! Hallo Pansy! Was für eine Überraschung?" fragte Hermine übertrieben naiv und Pansy musste lachen.  
„Das war also deine Idee deretwegen du uns einfach hast sitzen lassen. Aber es hat sich ja gelohnt, was!"  
„Ja, es hat sich gelohnt und im Augenblick bin ich auf einem ganz guten Weg, aber gebt mir bitte trotzdem noch Zeit. Ich möchte nicht, dass das was ich jetzt mühsam aufgebaut habe durch irgendeinen dummen Anlass sofort wieder zerstört wird."  
Die beiden Slytherins nickten.  
„Du hast so viel Zeit wie du brauchst, Hermine."  
„Danke, Pansy."  
Und mit einem Seitenblick auf de zurückkommenden Draco verabschiedeten die beiden sich schnell von Hermine und verschwanden wieder auf der Tanzfläche.

„Hast du dich gut amüsiert während ich weg war?"  
Draco überreichte Hermine ihr Glas mit Weihnachtspunsch und setzte sich wieder zu ihr.  
„Ja, ich kann nicht klagen." Lächelte sie.

Der Abend verlief wunderbar.  
Draco forderte Hermine noch ein weiteres Mal zum tanzen auf und ansonsten saßen sie an ihrem Tisch und sprachen über Gott und die Welt.

Doch so schön dieser Abend auch war, so war es doch auch unausweichlich, dass etwas passieren musste.

Irgendwann gegen Ende kam Lavender Brown betont lässig zu ihnen herüber geschlendert, ein Glas Punsch in der Hand.  
„Na, Hermine" sagte sie besonders laut, damit die Leute im Umkreis es auch sicher mitbekamen, „wie ist das so eine Verräterin seines Hauses zu sein?"  
Sobald Hermine sie gesehen hatte, hatte sie sich innerlich versteift und auf das Schlimmste gefasst gemacht.  
„Ich wüsste nicht, weshalb ich eine Verräterin sein sollte. Aber ich kann deinen Neid verstehen, vielleicht solltest du auch mal versuchen häuserübergreifend zu denken. Es lohnt sich, glaub mir."

Lavender, die einen solchen Konter nicht erwartet hatte, schnappte verärgert nach Luft und trat noch ein Stück auf Hermine zu.  
„Überleg dir gut was du sagst, Granger, du solltest es dir nicht mit jedem verscherzen. Uuuups!"

Mit einer leichten Bewegung ihrer Hand hatte Lavender Hermines Punschglas umgestoßen und die Rote Flüssigkeit breitete sich nun in großen dunklen Flecken über Hermines Kleid aus.  
„Du bist ekelhaft, Granger, du kleine Slytherinschlampe!"

_Klatsch_

Lavender bemerkte zu spät, dass sie den letzten Satz nicht hätte sagen sollen.  
Draco neben Hermine war aufgestanden und ein wunderschön zartroter Abdruck seiner Hand zierte nun ihre linke Wange.

„Ich glaube, es wäre besser wenn du jetzt gehst."

Er hatte leise gesprochen, doch Hermine war erschreckt darüber wie nahe diese Tonlage seinem Hauslehrer kam wenn er jemanden dabei erwischte der seine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht hatte.  
Lavender starrte ihn noch einen Moment verdutzt an und rauschte dann ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen von dannen.

„Vielen Dank." Murmelte Hermine kurze Zeit später als Draco ihr Kleid mit einem Reinigungszauber wieder des Punsches entledigt hatte.  
„Bitte."

Der restliche Abend verging ohne weitere Vorkommnisse. Hermine und Draco fanden bald zu ihrem Gespräch zurück und vergaßen die Zeit, während über ihnen immer mehr Sterne leuchteten.

Gegen Mitternacht erklärte Professor McGonagall den Ball für beendet und schickte sie zurück in ihre Häuser.

Nach und nach leerte sich die Halle und auch Draco und Hermine wandten sich dem Ausgang zu.  
Vor der großen Halle wollte die Gryffindor sich ihn die Richtung ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes wenden, doch ein leichtes Ziehen an ihrem Arm ließ sie sich verwundert umsehen.

Draco zog sie mit sich ein Stück in die Gänge zu den Kerkern hinab und machte in einer kleinen Nische halt.  
Hermine sah ihn unsicher an und fragte sich was er jetzt wohl vorhatte.  
„Ich wollte dir noch etwas geben, Hermine."

Er machte eine kleine Pause.

„Der Abend mit dir war wunderschön und auch alle unsere Gespräche die wir bis jetzt geführt haben habe ich sehr genossen. Ich wollte dir noch mal danken für die Zeit die du mit mir verbracht hast."

Danach zögerte er für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks, lehnte sich dann vor und gab ihr einen Kuss.

Er war so leicht, dass Hermine kaum spürte wie seine Lippen die ihren berührten, und doch so intensiv, dass sie augenblicklich wusste, dass sie mehr davon wollte.  
Doch noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte war Draco im Gewirr der Gänge verschwunden und ließ nichts als den Duft von herben Kräutern und eine Hermine mit wild klopfendem Herzen zurück.

* * *

Wahrscheinlich war euch das mal wieder zu kurz, ich weiß, aber dafür bekommt ihr auch jede Woche ein neues Kapitel!  
Hat's euch gefallen? °jedem ein Stück Torte nach Wahl anbietet°  
**Hexe Lea** wirft mir zwar vor ich würde euch mästen, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass es ganz gut ist, wenn ihr dick und fett und rund werdet, dann könnt ihr euch nämlich nicht von PC wegbewegen und müsst einfach reviewen! °sich grinsend die Hände reibt°  
Also dann, wir lesen uns! °schmatz°  
Kisses

Rubinonyx


	18. Für Sie

Ein neues Kapitelchen kommt geflogen, setzt sich nieder in meinen Pc...nanananananana.Ups, tschuldigung! °grins°  
Ich weiß, dass es wieder sehr kurz ist, aber es scheint einige Menschen zu geben, die denken ich hätte zu wenig zu tun und dass ich doch in meiner _vielen Freizeit_ auch noch diese und jene Kleinugkeit für sie erledigen könnte! °grmpf!°  
Aber genug genörgelt!

Ich habe mich wieder **riesig über all eure Reviews gefreut** und bin im Augenblick richtig motiviert!

Cap005: Vielen Dank für dein Lob!  
Anna: Vielleicht wirdf es ja irgendwann mal möglich...Danke!

Und um den Namensdreher im letzten Kapitel werde ich mich auch umgehend kümmern.  
Okay, also dann lehnt euch zurück und viel Spaß!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx

* * *

----------------------------  
**Johann Wolfgang von Goethe**

**_Für Sie_**

_In deinem Liede walten  
Gar manche schöne Namen!  
>>Sind mancherlei Gestalten  
Doch nur ein Rahmen. _

_Nun aber die Schöne  
Die dich am Herzen hegte?  
>>Jede kennt die Töne  
Die sie erregte. _

_**Epigrammatisch 1827  
**_----------------------------

**XVIII**

Nach dem Weihnachtsball kamen die Ferien.  
Hermine fuhr nach Hause, um mit ihren Eltern Skifahren zu gehen und Draco verbrachte seine freien Weihnachtstage bei seinem Vater.

Am zweiten Tag den sie nicht mehr zusammen in Hogwarts verbrachten erreichte eine Eule Malfoy Manor und überbrachte einen Brief.  
Draco, der gerade mit seinem Vater gefrühstückt hatte öffnete ihn und las.

_Lieber Draco,_

_ich hoffe, dir geht es gut. Meine Eltern und ich sind in Skiurlaub gefahren und sitzen jetzt mitten im Schnee. Die Landschaft hier ist herrlich, und ich wünschte, du könntest das auch sehen.  
__Die Pisten sind voll und auch wir sind heute Morgen schon einige Hänge abgefahren._

_Lernst du in den Ferien?_

_Ich habe zumindest meine Bücher mitgenommen und mein Vater meinte, dass das gut sei, denn so würden sie auch Mal eine Luftveränderung mitbekommen._

_Die Hausaufgaben für Professor McGonagall habe ich schon gemacht, aber wie hast du die Tabelle in Arithmantik ausgefüllt? Ich glaube nämlich, dass ich in Zeile vier der dritten Spalte einen Fehler gemacht habe, weiß aber nicht welchen._

_Aber ich bin schon wieder bei Schule. Es ist komisch, dass ich jetzt nicht jeden Abend in die Bibliothek gehe und dich dort treffe. Es fehlt mir._

_Schreib bitte schnell zurück wie deine Ferien so sind._

_Deine _

_Hermine_

Draco las die Zeilen drei Mal, bis er aufstand und seinem Vater sagte er ginge auf sein Zimmer, was dieser mit einem Kopfnicken zur Kenntnis nahm.  
Dort angekommen zog der Slytherin einen Bogen seines eigenen Briefpapiers hervor und begann.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_ich habe deinen Brief gerade erhalten. Mir geht es gut.  
__Mein Vater und ich verbringen die Ferien daheim und werden wahrscheinlich nur ein oder zwei kleinere Ausflüge machen._

_Es freut mich, dass dir die Landschaft so gut gefällt und dass ihr viel Schnee habt, aber was bitte ist „Skifahren" und was sind „Pisten"? Ich habe diese Worte noch nie gehört._

_Ich werde in den Ferien auch lernen, aber die Tabelle in Arithmantik habe ich leider noch nicht gemacht, doch sobald ich sie fertig gestellt habe, werde ich sie dir schicken._

_Auch mir fehlen unsere Stunden in der Bibliothek, aber die Ferien dauern ja glücklicherweise nur zwei Wochen.  
__Ich hoffe, dass dieser Brief dich schnell genug erreichen wird und warte auf Antwort._

_Dein_

_Draco_

Er versiegelte den Brief, schrieb Hermines Namen auf den Umschlag und schickte ihn mit einer Eule seines Vaters gen Gebirge.

Am nächsten Morgen trudelte ein brauner Waldkauz auf Malfoy Manor ein. Er sah ein bisschen zerfleddert aus, aber Draco bemerkte das kaum, da er eilig damit beschäftigt war Hermines Antwortbrief vom Bein des Tieres zu binden.

_Lieber Draco,_

_Es freut mich, dass es dir gut geht.  
__Gestern hat es bei und geschneit und für Morgen ist starker Schneefall angekündigt, so dass ich nicht weiß wie schnell du diesen Brief bekommen wirst. Ich hoffe es ist trotzdem noch schnell genug._

_Du hast wirklich noch nie etwas von „Skifahren" und von „Pisten" gehört? Das finde ich schon sehr komisch, aber in Anbetracht dessen, dass du ein Slytherin bist und das zwei Muggelausdrücke, denn doch auch wieder nicht._

_Skifahren musst du dir so vorstellen, dass man sich zwei lange schmale Bretter unter die Füße bindet und dann damit die verschneiten Pisten hinunter fährt. Pisten wiederum sind Flächen, die plattgewalzt sind und auf denen man den Berg hinunterfahren kann ohne, dass einem alle zwei Meter ein Baum entgegen kommt._

_So allmählich wird es hier langweilig. Die Landschaft ist zwar immer noch schön, aber es fehlt etwas.  
__Es ist komisch, aber ich fühle mich ziemlich alleine, wenn du nicht da bist._

_Ich hoffe, dass dich dieser Brief schnell erreicht und warte auch schon gespannt auf Antwort._

_Deine_

_Hermine_

Unter Hermines Namen war ein kleines Herz gemalt und Draco las den Brief drei Mal durch, bevor er in sein Zimmer stürmte und wieder einen Bogen seines Briefpapiers hervor zog.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_Als der Vogel bei uns auf Malfoy Manor ankam sah er aus, als ob in einen mittleren Schneesturm gekommen sei, aber der Brief hat mich wieder sehr gefreut._

_Ich glaube ich habe jetzt verstanden was „Skifahren" und „Pisten" sind. Aber wenn ich ehrlich sein soll verstehe ich nicht, was daran so toll sein soll Pisten auf dünnen Brettern hinab zu rutschen._

_Mein Vater und ich waren gestern Nachmittag bei meinen Großeltern (Vaters Eltern)._

_Wir haben zusammen Kaffee getrunken und dann hat Vater ein bisschen erzählt was er alles in seiner Schulzeit angestellt hat. Dabei hat er auch erzählt, dass er in der dritten Klasse mal ganz verknallt in eine Gryffindor war und dass das auch das erste Mädchen war, das er geküsst hat. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Mein Vater!_

_Abends waren wir dann wieder daheim und er musste noch etwas arbeiten. Ich habe in dieser Zeit die Arithmantiktabelle gemacht und lege sie diesem Brief bei, damit du deine mit ihr vergleichen kannst._

_Ich hoffe, dir geht es gut._

_Es ist sehr einsam, wenn du nicht da bist._

_Dein _

_Draco_

Er malte zwar kein Herz unter seinen Namen, aber dafür zeichnete er eine besonders schöne Linie unter Hermines und seinen Namen. Dann versiegelte er auch diesen Brief und schickte ihn unverzüglich ab.

Hätte jemand auf der direkten Linie zwischen Hermines Ferienort und Malfoy Manor den Himmel beobachtet, dann hätte er etwas Erstaunliches festgestellt.

Denn täglich flogen mindestens zwei unterschiedliche Eule in die jeweils entgegengesetzten Richtungen.  
Bei schönem Wetter konnten es auch schon mal vier sein.

Bis zum Ende der Ferien schrieben Hermine und Draco täglich mindestens einen Brief und die Zeit verging so schnell, dass sie ganz erstaunt waren, als sie zwei Wochen später wieder zusammen in der großen Halle saßen und Dumbledore eine seiner berühmten Reden hielt.

Draco saß am Tisch der Slytherins und zeigte wie immer keine Regung.  
Doch Hermine wusste, dass er auch aufgeregt sein musste, denn ganz am Ende seines letzten Briefes hatte er geschrieben:

_Wenn wir wieder auf Hogwarts sind, dann komm bitte nach dem Abendessen in die Bibliothek._

Und obwohl er den Satz danach fast unleserlich durchgestrichen hatte war es Hermine doch gelungen ihn zu entziffern.

_Ich halt's nicht mehr länger aus!

* * *

_

Ich hoffe, eucht hat's gefallen?  
Ich weiß, dass der Cliffhänger fies ist, aber ich konnte ihn mir nicht verkneifen!°evilgrin°  
Also, für alle ein afroamerikanisches Schaumgebäck (einen Mohrenkopf) und einen Milchshake der Wahl.°wieder ein paar kleinere Bestechungen verteil°  
Also, bin dann!  
Wir lesen uns!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx


	19. Erinnerung

**Ich lebe noch!**

Ich bin wieder da!  
Ich muss mich wirklich dafür entschuldigen, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber erstens wollte ich ein gutes Kapitel schreiben und zweitens hättet ihr es auch nicht geschafft ein Chap zu schreiben und hochzuladen, wenn wirklich jeder eurer Nachmittage verplant ist, ihr ZK's (Zentrale Klassenarbeiten) schreiben müsstet , ihr dafür lernt und gleichzeitig noch eine Theateraufführung habt. DAS ist viel!

Aber ich muss mich wieder **ganz ganz herzlich bei euch allen bedanken!** Ohne eure Reviews wie zum Beispiel 'das machst du gut' oder 'es ist schon wieder zwei Wochen her, dass du geupdatet hast!' wäre ich verloren! **Ich liebe euch! °schmatz°**

Jetzt möchte ich euch aber nicht mehr länger auf den Keks gehen und präsentiere hiermit das neunzehnte Kapitel! °grins°  
Kisses

Rubinonyx

* * *

-----------------------------------  
**Johann Wolfgang von Goethe**

**_Erinnerung_**

_Willst du immer weiter schweifen?  
Sieh, das Gute liegt so nah.  
Lerne nur das Glück ergreifen,  
Denn das Glück ist immer da._

------------------------------------

**XIX**

Je näher sie der Bibliothek kam, desto schneller klopfte ihr Herz.

Was würde passieren, wenn sie durch diese Türen schritt und sie dort auf Draco traf?  
Wie würde er reagieren?  
Was würde sie sagen?

Mit einem letzten tiefen Atemzug schob sie die Türen der Bibliothek ein kleines Stückchen auseinander und schlüpfte in das Innere des Raumes.

Hier war alles still.

Leuchter an den Wänden erhellten die hohen Regale, die vollgestopft mit aberhunderten Büchern und ihrem Wissen stumm in die Höhe ragten.

Hermine spähte zu den Tischen die hier im Eingangsbereich aufgestellt waren, aber nirgends konnte sie Draco ausmachen. Ein leises Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen als sie sich auf den Weg zu „ihrem" Tisch machte.  
Dieses Lächeln erstarb auch nicht, als sie in den Gang einbog der sie zu ihrem Ziel brachte und sie erkannte, dass der Tisch leer war.

Stattdessen setzte sie sich einfach hin und wartete.

Auf der Tischplatte brannte eine Kerze und verbreitete einen schwachen Schein, der nur ein wenig durch die zwei weiteren Leuchter an den Wänden unterstützt wurde.

Plötzlich hörte Hermine ein leises Rascheln hinter sich. Kurz darauf legten sich zwei feingliedrige Hände auf ihre Schulter und warmer Atem strich an ihrem Ohr vorbei.

„Danke, dass du gekommen bist."  
Hermine musste stärker Lächeln und antwortete.  
„Ich habe dich vermisst."  
„Ich dich auch."

Es war das erste Mal, dass Draco so etwas laut aussprach.

In seinen Briefen hatte Hermine zwar genau das lesen können, doch immer nur zwischen den Zeilen. Nie hatte er es so deutlich ausgedrückt wie jetzt und nie hatte sie sich so glücklich gefühlt.

Er stand immer noch hinter ihr.  
„Setzt dich doch zu mir."  
„Nein, ich würde lieber stehen."  
„Du würdest lieber hinter mir stehen bleiben? Darf ich mich denn umdrehen?"  
„Nein."  
„Aber weshalb denn nicht?"  
„Weil ich dann wahrscheinlich das was ich tun möchte nicht tun würde, wenn du mich anschautest."

Draco sprach ganz ruhig und doch mit einer solchen Bestimmtheit, dass Hermine ihm nachgab und sich nicht umdrehte, sondern einfach nur darauf wartete was er tun würde.

„Vielen Dank für die Briefe, die du mir in den Ferien geschrieben hast, Hermine." Während Draco die sagte begann eine seiner Hände Hermines Hals leicht zu streicheln.  
„Ich muss dir für deine Antworten danken. Aber ehrlich gesagt hatte ich immer Angst, dass du eines Tages einfach nicht mehr schreiben würdest."

Dracos Hand stoppte einen Moment, bevor sie fortfuhr Hermines Schlüsselbein zu liebkosen.  
„Weshalb hätte ich denn nicht mehr antworten sollen?"

Hermine lehnte sich ein kleines Stückchen weiter nach hinten und konnte nun die Wärme spüren die von Draco ausging.

„Ich hatte Angst, dass dein Vater vielleicht etwas bemerken könnte. Ich meine nach wie vor bin ich ja für dich eigentlich nicht standesgemäß."  
Leichtes Bedauern gemischt mit leiser Wut über diese bestehenden Vorurteile hatte sich in ihre Stimme geschlichen, doch Dracos Tonfall verriet, dass er lächelte. Vielleicht nicht äußerlich, so aber doch ganz sicher innerlich.  
„Da hast du Recht. Du bist für mich nicht standesgemäß, aber du bist für mich sicher _ver_standesgemäß."

Nun musste auch Hermine lächeln und Stille senkte sich über die beiden.

Draco hatte angefangen Hermines Nacken mit beiden Händen leicht zu liebkosen und die Gryffindor lehnte sich unbewusst noch ein Stückchen zurück.

Plötzlich fühlte sie einen warmen Lufthauch auf ihrer linken Schulter, nur um kurz darauf Dracos Lippen zu spüren, die sie vorsichtig küssten. Hermine wünschte, dass dieser Moment nie vergehen würde und doch warenseine Lippen so schnell verschwunden wie sie da gewesen waren.

Ein leicht wehmütiges Seufzen entfloh Hermines Lippen und Draco lachte leise hinter ihr auf.  
Nun kam der Slytherin um Hermine herum, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich.

Hermine, die immer noch lächelte, ließ ihren Blick über sein Gesicht wandern und nahm dabei so viele Details auf, von denen sie noch gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie existierten, dass sie ihre Augen nur schwer von diesem Anblick losreißen konnte.

„Woher kommt eigentlich euer blondes Haar?"  
Draco sah sie ein wenig überrascht an, antwortete jedoch auf der Stelle.  
„Das stammt noch aus der Zeit der Angeln und Sachsen, also um 300 bis 500 nach Christus. Unsere Vorfahren müssen damals aus einem der skandinavischen Länder gekommen sein, wo viele ja heute noch so helles Haar haben. Bei unserer Familie hat es sich dann einfach erhalten und da auch meine Mutter blondes Haar hatte, hat es sich dann bei mir noch verstärkt…"

Draco brach ab und sah zu Boden. Das Gespräch hatte sich mal wieder in die Richtung bewegt in die es sich eigentlich nicht hätte bewegen sollen.  
Hermine sah, wie sich wieder Schatten über Dracos Augen legten die ihr ganz und gar nicht gefielen.  
„Es tut mir leid, Draco. Ich wollte nicht, dass…" begann sie, doch der Slytherin hob nur eine Hand.  
„Es ist schon in Ordnung. Lass uns einfach über etwas anderes sprechen."

Doch so schnell schien sich kein passendes Thema zu finden, also schwiegen sie wieder.

„Weshalb hast du mich eigentlich geküsst?" brach Hermine einige Zeit später das Schweigen.  
„Nach dem Weihnachtsball?"  
„Ja."  
„Ich weiß nicht." Draco sah verlegen zu Boden, doch Hermine musste lachen.  
„Du weißt es nicht? Das kann nicht wahr sein. Wenn man jemanden küsst, dann muss man doch einen Grund dafür haben."  
„Wenn du es als Grund akzeptierst, dass mein Bauch mir in diesem Moment einfach gesagt hat, dass ich dich küssen solle, dann habe ich einen Grund, sonst nicht." Jetzt lächelte auch Draco und die Schatten über seinen Augen waren verschwunden.

Nach einigen Augenblicken wurden Hermines Gesichtszüge ernst und sie schluckte.  
„Würdest du… würdest du…"  
„Würde ich was?"  
„Würdest du mich noch einmal küssen?" Hermine war rot geworden, doch ganz im Gegensatz zu dem was sie dachte, gefiel es Draco.  
„Ja."  
„Würdest du… würdest du mich dann _jetzt_ noch einmal küssen?" und sie schloss noch ein gehauchtes „Bitte!" an.

Die Luft zwischen ihnen schien auf einmal um einige Grad wärmer geworden zu sein während Draco sich vorlehnte und Hermine dabei in die Augen sah.  
Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen begegneten flüsterte er „Ja".

Und da war wieder dieses wunderbare Gefühl, das Hermine nicht mehr losgelassen hatte, seitdem Draco sie das erste Mal nach dem Weihnachtsball geküsst hatte. Doch dieses Mal war es so viel intensiver, so viel berauschender, dass Hermine meinte zu schweben.

Ohne, dass es ihr groß bewusst wurde legte sie ihre Hände in Dracos Nacken und zog ihn noch ein bisschen näher zu sich heran. Im Austausch dazu war der Slytherin auf seinem Stuhl nach vorne gerutscht und seine Hände lagen nun warm und kräftig auf ihre Hüften. Auch er hatte die Augen geschlossen und war in diesem Moment gefangen von seinen Gefühlen in einer anderen Welt.

Zärtlich fuhr er mit seiner Zunge über ihre Unterlippe und bettelte um Einlass und nur zu freudig gewährte Hermine ihm diesen. Langsam, fast zögerlich erforschten sie einander, doch dann waren sie sich so vertraut, als kannten sie dies alles schon seit Jahren.

Der Kuss dauerte lange und als sie sich außer Atem voneinander lösten überzog eine leichte Röte ihrer beider Gesichter.  
Vorsichtig, als glaube er, dass sie einfach verschwinden würde, wenn er sie nur ein wenig zu stark anfasste, strich Draco über Hermines Wange. Noch einige Zeit saßen sie einfach so da und genossen die Stille und die Gegenwart des anderen.

Doch nach einiger Zeit flüsterte Draco mit Bedauern in der Stimme.  
„Ich muss gehen, es ist schon sehr spät, Hermine."  
Sie nickte.  
„Sehen wir uns morgen Abend wieder?"

Sie hätte diese Frage eigentlich nicht stellen müssen, doch sie wollte die laut ausgesprochene Bestätigung, dass das hier weitergehen würde.

„Ja, wir sehen uns morgen Abend hier zum Hausaufgaben machen und vielleicht sind wir ja schnell fertig und können uns dann noch ein bisschen „unterhalten"." Er lächelte und Hermine war es als ging die Sonne auf.  
Doch dann stand Draco auf.  
„Geh du zuerst, dann mache ich mich auf den Weg."  
Hermine nickte wieder.  
Dann plötzlich stellte sie sich noch einmal auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte Draco einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
„Bis Morgen."  
„Bis Morgen."

Und damit war sie in Richtung Ausgang geeilt und verschwunden und auch Draco machte sich mit dem besten und glücklichsten Gefühl, das er seit Monaten gespürt hatte, auf den Weg zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum.

* * *

Das war's. Ich weiß, dass es wahrscheinlich wieder einmal für euren erlesenen Geschmack zu kurz ist, aber ich schaff es bei dieser Story einfach nicht längere Kapitel zu schreiben.  
Jetzt darf ich nicht die kleine Nascherei zum Schluss vergessen und hoffe auf Kommies;-) °grins°  
Bis dann!  
Wir lesen uns! °schmatz°  
Kisses

Rubinonyx


	20. Die kritischen Wölfe

Da bin ich wieder!  
Ich weiß, es ist spät, aber ihr wollt ja auch etwas Gutes lesen und nicht irgendeinen Mist den ich nachts um halb drei geschrieben habe, also musste ich euch leider warten lassen. Ich dachte ja eigentlich, dass ich nach den letzten paar Wochen endlich mal ein bisschen Zeit hätte, aber nein, dem war denn doch nicht so und jetzt muss ich euch noch einmal enttäuschen, denn nächste Woche und die Woche drauf wird es wahrscheinlich kein Update geben, weil ich in Urlaubauf Island bin.  
Na ja, aber dafür bin ich sehr optimistisch, dass ich danach wieder mehr Zeit zum Schreiben haben werde.

An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich natürlich wieder bei **all meinen Revieweren bedanken,** ohne die ich sicherlich schon längst aufgehört hättezu schreiben. **ICH LIEBE EUCH!**

Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem XX Kapitel.  
Kisses

Rubinonyx**

* * *

**

**----------------------------------------  
Johann Wolfgang von Goethe**

**_Die kritischen Wölfe_**

_Wenn sie, von Menschenwittrung gelockt, dich hungernd umheulen,  
Wanderer, schlage du nur Feuer, sie laufen davon._

**_Xenien - 750 -aus dem "wandernden Examplar"  
_--------------------------------------**

**XX**

Sie trafen sich am nächsten Abend wie verabredet zum Hausaufgaben machen.  
Natürlich hatte sich eigentlich nichts geändert, doch die Atmosphäre die nun herrschte war neu, unbekannt, aber doch nicht unangenehm.  
Immer wieder sahen sie hoch und betrachteten den anderen oder lächelten sich einfach nur an, wenn sich ihre Blicke trafen.

Beide genossen diese Stunden zu zweit, in denen es ihnen vorkam, als existierte die gesamte Welt um sie herum nicht wirklich.

Die nächsten Tage die folgten verliefen genauso und Hermine und Draco kamen sich näher. Wenn es anfangs nur ein scheuer, flüchtiger Abschiedskuss gewesen war, so war es nach einigen Wochen nicht nur ein inniger Abschiedskuss, sondern auch ein tiefer Willkommenskuss.

Hermine schien es geschafft zu haben, dass Draco sich geöffnet und die Geschehnisse von vor einem halben Jahr vergessen hatte. Doch so schön diese Zeit auch war, so ging sie irgendwann vorbei und die Realität brach mit Gewalt wieder über sie herein.

Der Frühling begann sich zaghaft bemerkbar zu machen und einige Blüten reckten sich schon gen Himmel, als Hermine in einen verlassenen Korridor einbog, um schnell in ihren nächsten Unterrichtsraum zu gelangen.

Ein überraschter Laut entrang sich ihrer Kehle, als ihr plötzlich jemand den weiteren Weg versperrte. Sie sah hoch und erkannte niemand anderen, als Ron Weasley, der bösartig grinsend zu ihr hinab sah.

„Mal ganz allein unterwegs? Wo ist denn dein kleines Haustier, das Frettchen?"  
Hermine bekam ein ungutes Gefühl während Ron sprach.  
„Fühlst du dich immer noch so einsam, dass du dich mit dem abgibst? Hermine, du kannst alles haben, du musst es nur sagen…"  
Hermine lachte trocken auf.  
„Ach ja? Ich kann alles haben und ich muss es nur sagen?"  
„Exakt."  
In Rons Augen blitzte es verdächtig auf. Hermine wusste genau was er meinte, doch sie wollte ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben und ihm zeigen, dass sie verstanden hatte.

„Gut, dann würde ich gerne eine kleine Diskussion darüber führen, ob die metamorphe Verwandlung von Pflanzen die als hochgiftig eingestuft wurden Auswirkungen auf die Richtung der Drehbewegung des Zauberstabs bei der Rückverwandlung hat."

Innerlich freut sich Hermine wie ein Geburtstagskind. Rons Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich von selbstzufrieden über verdattert bis hin zu völliger Verständnislosigkeit gewandelt. Doch Hermines Freude verwandelte sich schnell in leichte Panik, als Rons Gesichtsausdruck weiter zu ärgerlich überging, er sie an den Schultern packte und gegen die nahe gelegene Wand presste.

„Du fühlst dich wohl besonders schlau, was? Jetzt seitdem du ja einen _reinblütigen_ Freund mit _viel Geld_ hast, denkst du wohl du wärst was Besseres."

Während Ron sprach hatte er sich vorgelehnt und presste nun seinen gesamten Körper gegen Hermine. Sie konnte aus dieser Entfernung seinen alkoholgeschwängerten Atem riechen und ihr Gehirn registrierte am Rande, dass dies hier auch der Weg zur Küche war.

„Lass mich los du tust mir weh!"  
Sie versuchte ihn wegzudrücken, doch er lehnte sich nur mit einem leisen Lachen noch ein Stückchen weiter nach vorne.  
„Wie häufig hat er dich schon flachgelegt, hm? Ich wette dir hat's gefallen. Aber dir kann man ja eigentlich keinen Vorwurf machen, nicht wahr, du hast ja überhaupt keinen Vergleich, was ein _richtiger_ Mann ist. Arme Hermine, und ich dachte du hättest so was wie Stil. Na ja, aber ich dachte ja auch mal wir wären Freunde. Jeder kann sich mal irren, nicht wahr, Hermine? Ha ha!"

Allmählich bekam Hermine wirklich Panik.  
Ron war angetrunken und nach dem was sie, unfeiwillig, spürte war sein Verstand in Gegenden gerutscht in denen das rationale Denken bei Männern total versagte.  
Das einzige was sie sich nun wünschte war ganz weit weg zu sein.

Ihr Verstand arbeitete auf Hochtouren, doch ihr wollte einfach kein Weg einfallen wie sie aus dieser Situation wieder heraus kam. Während sie überlegte hatte Ron seinen Monolog beendet und starrte sie an.  
Er schien schon ziemlich viel getrunken zu haben, denn sein alkoholgeschwängerter Atem benebelte selbst Hermine ein wenig.  
Zuerst sah er ihr nur ins Gesicht, doch dann wanderte sein Blick weiter nach unten und Hermine war auf einmal sehr froh, dass die Kleiderordnung der Schule hochgeschlossene Blusen vorschrieb.  
Langsam und ein wenig unbeholfen bewegte er seine Hände nach oben. Er grunzte leicht vor Vergnügen, als er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Hermine hatte die Augen geschlossen und tat nichts anderes mehr als innerlich um ein Wunder zu flehen.  
„Hübsch, Hermine, also was das obenrum angeht bist du nicht schlecht. Ich glaube jetzt werde ich mich mal darum kümmern was das untenrum angeht."  
Plötzlich begann Hermine zu zittern, doch Ron schien das nicht zu bemerken. Eine seiner Hände strich nun ihren Oberschenkel hinauf und…

…ein Schrei hallte durch den Gang.

Hermine riss die Augen auf und auch Rons kopf wirbelte träge herum. Für nur einen Moment nahm er sein Gewicht von der Gryffindor, doch dieser Augenblick reichte ihr.

Mit einem Stoß brachte sie ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht und rannte. Sie rannte an der Erstklässlerin die geschrieen hatte vorbei und stoppte erst, als sie in ihrem Schlafsaal angekommen war und schluchzend auf ihr Bett fiel.

Während sie weinend dalag wurde ihr schlagartig bewusst, dass er das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen würde. Ron hatte schon immer mehr von ihr gewollt, der Alkohol hatte seine Hemmschwelle, sich das zu nehmen was er wollte, nur beträchtlich herabgesetzt. Zudem war er eifersüchtig auf Draco.

Er würde sich dafür rächen, dass Hermine ihm nichts das gab was er von ihr wollte. Diese Tatsache war noch nicht so beunruhigen. Viel beunruhigender war vielmehr, dass Harry ihm, bei allem was er ausheckte, helfen würde. Denn seinem besten Freund wurde etwas verwehrt und das allein war für Harry schon so etwas wie eine persönliche Beleidigung.

Hermine war müde, sie wollte schlafen und ihre Ängste und Sorgen verdrängen. Sie legte sich, obwohl es noch recht früh war, in ihr Bett und Morpheus nahm sie schon bald gnädig in seine Arme. Sie würde den Lehrern morgen schon eine glaubwürdige Ausrede auftischen, weshalb sie nicht zum Unterricht erschienen war.

Sie schlief tief und fest bis zum nächsten Morgen durch und erwachte erst kurz bevor ihr Wecker klingelte.

Der Tag war klar und frisch. Hermine fühlte sich ausgeruht und sie sah dem was kommen würde nun viel optimistischer entgegen als noch am Vorabend.

Trotzdem mied sie an diesem Tag verlassene Korridore und versuchte sich immer in der Menge von Schülern aufzuhalten die das Schloss bevölkerten.  
Sie bemerkte sehr wohl die Blicke die ihr Harry und auch Ron zuwarfen, doch sie ließ sich ihre Beunruhigung nicht anmerken.

Am vorangegangenen Tag hatte sie das Treffen mit Draco verpasst und es tat ihr furchtbar leid. In diesem Moment war ihr bewusst geworden wie sehr er ihr schon nach einem Tag fehlte. Deshalb beeilte sie sich an diesem Abend um möglichst schnell in die Bibliothek zu kommen.

Eigentlich war sie viel zu früh und nur aus Gewohnheit ging sie zu „ihrem" Tisch. Wie überrascht war sie da, dass Draco schon dort war.

Er saß am Tisch und hielt einen Brief in der Hand, der so aussah, als ob er ihn schon häufig gelesen hatte.  
Als er sie komme hörte hob er den Kopf und lächelte sie an. Hermine stellte ihre Tasche auf dem Platz ihm gegenüber ab und kam um den Tisch herum um ihm einen Kuss zu geben. Doch zu ihrem großen Erstaunen wich er ihr aus, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Was ist los, Draco? Ist etwas passiert?"  
„Vielleicht." Meinte er vage und sah wieder auf den Brief in seiner Hand. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, so schien es Hermine, hob er den Kopf und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen, als suche er dort nach etwas. Noch eine Weile musterte er sie so bis er schließlich fragte, „Stimmt das?"  
Hermine zog fragend die Stirn kraus.  
„Stimmt was?"  
„Du weißt nicht wovon ich spreche? Sicher nicht?"  
„Nein."  
„Dann ließ." Und damit schob er den teilweise schon sehr zerknitterten Brief zu ihr, damit sie ihn lesen konnte.

* * *

Sodele, das war's. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, auch wenn ich weiß, dass ich fies bin, aber ich muss ja zwei Wochen Spannung aufrechterhalten. °grins°  
Natürlich hoffe ich wie immer auf ein paar kleine Kommentare und freue mich schon auf das nächste Kapitel!  
In diesem Sinne bis bald und  
wir lesen uns! °schmatz°

Kisses

Rubinonyx


	21. Tugend des Weibes

Ich bin wieder im Lande! Juhuuuu!

Ich hoffe, euch allen geht es gut! Mein Urlaub war sehr schön, aber schlussendlich freue ich mich jetzt auch wieder auf mein normales Leben, auch wenn das machnmal nicht so toll ist. Aber auf jeden Fall freue ich mich, euch jetzt ein neues Kapitel präsentieren zu können.  
Gleichzeitig muss ich euch ankündigen, dass die Story sich auch dem Ende nähert. Im Augenblick schätze ich, dass es so 25 oder 26 Kapitel werden. Aber ihr müsst keine Angst haben, ich habe noch so viele Idden, dass es sicherlich schnell danach weitergehen wird. °grins°

So, an dieser Stelle möchte ich michwie immer bei all **meinen Reviewern bedanken**, die auch in meiner Abwesenheit an mich gedacht haben! **°schmatz°** :)

Und nun viel Spaß mit einem weiteren Kapitel!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx_

* * *

_

_--------------------------------------------  
_**Johann Wolfgang von Goethe**

_**Tugend des Weibes**_

_Tugenden brauchet der Mann, er stürzet sich wagend ins Leben,  
Tritt mit dem stärkeren Glück in den bedenklichen Kampf.  
Eine Tugend genüget dem Weib, sie ist da, sie erscheinet,  
Lieblich dem Herzen, dem Aug' lieblich erscheine sie stets._

_**Xenien  
**------------------------------------------_

_„Dann ließ." Und damit schob er den teilweise schon sehr zerknitterten Brief zu ihr, damit sie ihn lesen konnte._

**XXI**

In krakeliger Schrift stand dort auf mit Tinte gezogenen Hilfslinien:

_Frettchen,_

_lass deine dreckigen Finger von Hermine!_

_Sie gehört zu mir und ich weiß, dass sie das genauso sieht wie ich, weil sie es mir schon häufig genug ins Ohr geflüstert hat._

_Ja, du hast richtig gelesen. Sie hat es mir liebevoll ins Ohr gehaucht, wenn sie erschöpft von den Fähigkeiten eines Mannes neben mir lag und sie hat immer gelächelt._

_Das ist es nämlich was sie tut wenn sie endlich von deiner unerträglichen Anwesenheit befreit ist und zu mir kommt. Dann erzählt sie mir immer was für ein Langweiler und eingebildeter Schleimbeutel du bist und danach fleht sie mich praktisch an ihr zu zeigen was ein richtiger Mann ist und nicht so eine Lusche wie du. Das hat sie nämlich satt._

_Mach dir also keine Hoffnungen, Frettchen. _

_Sie spielt nur mit dir.  
__Du bist nichts weiter als ein kleiner Zeitvertreib für sie.  
__Lass deine Finger von Hermine!_

_Ein Freund _

Hermine sah schockiert auf den Brief und dann zu Draco.

„Stimmt das?" fragte er.

Unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen schüttelte sie den Kopf und starrte wieder ungläubig auf das Stück Papier vor sich.

In ihrem Kopf fragte sie sich wie tief Ron schon gesunken war, wenn er sich schon nicht mehr vor so etwas Abstoßendem und Niederträchtigem scheute.  
Sie war sich sicher, dass er es gewesen war der Draco diesen Brief geschickt hatte und plötzlich bekam sie Angst. Nach allem was sie erlebt hatte schreckte Ron, wenn er im geeigneten Zustand war, weder vor physischer und jetzt auch nicht mehr vor psychischer Gewalt zurück.

Während Hermine all diese Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen fiel ihr Blick auf Draco. Er sah sie immer noch an. Auf seinem meist so unbewegten Gesicht spiegelten sich Verwirrung und Misstrauen.

„Draco, ich kann das erklären..." Sie biss sich auf die Zunge.  
Wie oft hatte sie diesen Satz schon gehört und gelesen und jedes Mal war er das Unpassendste gewesen was man sagen konnte, doch in genau diesem Augeblick wusste sie nicht was sie anderes hätte sagen können.

Draco erwiderte nichts, sondern sah sie nur unverwandt an.

„Dieser Brief kommt von Ronald. Er ist nicht ernst gemeint. Ron ist nur wütend auf mich, weil ich mehr Zeit mit dir verbringe als mit ihm…nein, so war das nicht gemeint, denn ich verbringe ja gar keine Zeit mit ihm und Harry und will es ja auch gar nicht, aber er ist ja gerade deshalb sauer und…" Noch während sie redete verstand Hermine selbst nicht mehr was wie eigentlich versuchte zu sagen und genau das stand auch in Dracos Gesicht geschrieben. Skeptisch und verwirrt sah er sie an.

„Dafür, dass dieser Brief nicht ernst gemeint ist, ist er aber ziemlich bösartig. Aber wenn er nichts bedeutet, weshalb regst du dich dann so auf?" meinte er nach einer Weile.  
„Na ja, ich rege mich auf, weil ich das selbst Ron nicht zugetraut hätte, so tief zu sinken."  
Hermine sah Draco mit einem Blick an, der sagen wollte, dass er ihr doch glauben solle.

Er seufzte.  
„Nun gut, wenn dieser Wisch nichts weiter ist als eine Schreibübung von Weasley, dann wird er wohl denn Weg alles Irdischen gehen." Und damit nahm er den Brief und entzündete ihn mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs.

Gedankenversunken sah Draco dem Pergament zu, wie es sich langsam einrollte, um schlussendlich nur noch ein Skelett aus Asche zu sein. Als Hermine ihn am Arm berührte schreckte der Slytherin hoch.

„Bekomme ich jetzt einen Kuss?" fragte sie.  
Er nickte und lehnte sich in diese Berührung, die ihn für einen Moment den Brief vergessen ließ.

----------------------------------

Hermine stand vor dem Verwandlungsklassenzimmer und wartete.

Die Mittagspause war noch nicht lange zu Ende und einige ihrer Klassenkameraden waren immer noch in der großen Halle oder auf dem Weg hier her. Aber ansonsten waren alle da und warteten.

Sie hatten dieses Jahr Verwandlung mit den Slytherins zusammen und so kam es, dass Draco ein Stück weit entfernt von ihr an der Wand lehnte. Einen Meter weiter standen Blaise, Pansy und Vincent Crabbe. Sie hatten es sich immer noch nicht abgewöhnt in seiner Nähe zu bleiben und ein Auge, oder auch zwei, auf ihn zu haben.

Hermine ging gerade im Kopf die Bücher durch, die sie noch in die Bibliothek zurückbringen musste und ausleihen wollte, als plötzlich starke Arme sie von hinten packten und sie erschrocken herum fuhr.

Zu ihrem Entsetzen sah sie in ein ihr nur allzu bekanntes Gesicht.

„Ron,…" schaffte sie gerade noch zu sagen, bevor er seine Lippen auf ihr presste.

Das alles ging so schnell, dass sie keine Chance hatte auch nur den Versuch einer Verteidigung zu unternehmen. Doch so schnell Ron sie auch festgehalten hatte, so schnell ließ er sie auch wieder los und sagte ein bisschen lauter, als es nötig gewesen wäre, „Hallo, Liebling. Hast du auch diesen ekelhaften stinkenden Geruch in der Nase? Meinst du nicht auch, dass er von dort kommt?"

Damit wedelte Ron in Dracos Richtung und die Gryffindors lachten zu seinem so „witzigen" Scherz.

„Hör auf, Ron!" zischte Hermine in die Richtung ihres…nun ja, was war er eigentlich noch? Ein Freund wohl kaum mehr. Doch Ron ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

„Aber aber, meine Schöne, was hast du denn? Ach so, ja! Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass du es satt hast über dieses leidige Thema zu reden. Du regst dich ja schon genug jeden Abend auf, wenn wir zusammen sind."

Irgendjemand Pfiff bei Rons Worten anzüglich, doch eine Fortsetzung dieses Theaters wurde von Professor McGonagall verhindert, da sie die Klasse in den Klassenraum scheuchte.

So schnell sie nur konnte machte Hermine sich los und stürmte in das Klassenzimmer. Auf dem Weg dorthin konnte sie aber leider nicht verhindern Dracos fassungsloses Gesicht zu sehen, auf dem sich langsam aber sicher auch Wut spiegelte. Außerdem kam sie nicht umhin Pansys, Blaises und Vincents verwirrte und wütende Blicke zu bemerken, die sie ihr zuwarfen.

Die nachfolgenden Stunden waren die reinste Folter für Hermine.  
Draco war wieder in seine Emotionslosigkeit zurückgefallen und würdigte sie keines Blicks. Pansy und Blaise hingegen warfen ihr ununterbrochen Blicke zu, die ihr signalisierten, dass sie diesen Zwischenfall besser erklären können sollte, wenn sie nicht einen äußerst schmerzhaften Tot sterben wollte.

Als sie nach dem Klingeln erleichtert ihre Sachen zusammenpackte ging Pansy an ihr vorbei, ließ wie zufällig ein Buch fallen und während sie sich danach bückte zischte sie Hermine zu, „Heute nach dem Abendessen im Pokalzimmer, sei pünktlich!" und verschwand. Allerdings ließ sie es sich nicht nehmen, ihre Tasche so schwungvoll über ihre Schulter zu hängen, dass sie hart gegen Hermines Knie prallte.

* * *

Ich bin mit diesem Kapitel nicht besonders zufrieden, aber ich wollte euch nicht noch länger warten lassen, also freue ich mich wie immer über jeden Kommentar und hoffe, wir lesen uns bald wieder! °als Bestechung gibt es dieses Mal einen schönen großen Eisbecher!° °mjam° °grins°  
Kisses

Rubinonyx


	22. Bedingung

Juhuuu! °auf und ab hüpft und dabei wie wild winkt° Ich lebe noch!  
Unglaublich, aber wahr! Meine Muse hatte sich letzten Monat einfach ohne zu fragen ihren Sommerurlaub genommen und mich auf dem Trockenen sitzen lassen.  
Nun ja, ich muss zugeben, dass ich auch nicht wirklich einen Versuch unternommen habe sie zurück zu beordern, aber schlussendlich ist sie dann am Wochenende per Düsenjet zurückgekommen und hat jede Menge Ideen aus ihrem Urlaub mitgebracht! °grins°

An dieser Stelle noch mal **Danke an alle ReviewerInnen** und speziell an **Rianna1702**, auf deren megalanges und megaliebes Review ich noch nicht geantwortet habe, aber du kannst dich halb to geknuddelt fühlen! °grins & schmatz° Danke!

So, jetzt will ich euch aber nicht mehr vom Lesen abhalten!

Enjoy!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx

**

* * *

**

**----------------------------------------  
Johann Wolfgang von Goethe**

_**Bedingung**_

_Ihr laßt nicht nach, ihr bleibt dabei,  
Begehret Rat, ich kann ihn geben;  
Allein, damit ich ruhig sei,  
Versprecht mir, ihm nicht nachzuleben_.

**Epigrammatisch  
------------------------------------------**

**XXII**

Das Abendessen war Hermine wie ein Spießrutenlauf vorgekommen.

Sie hatte sich zwischen Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil gezwängt, um Ron keine Chance zu geben noch einmal etwas ähnliches wie vor dem Verwandlungsklassenzimmer zu veranstalten. Harry hatte sie keines Blickes gewürdigt und sich neben Ron gesetzt, mit dem er nun in ein, wie es schien, sehr ernsthaftes Gespräch vertieft war.

Doch um das ganze zu krönen schossen ihr die Slytherins von der anderen Seite der Halle jede Menge giftige Blicke zu und veranlassten Hermine dazu sich so tiefgehend wie noch nie mit den Karotten auf ihrem Teller auseinander zu setzten.

So schnell wie nur irgend möglich beendete Hermine ihre Mahlzeit und flüchtete aus der Halle. Die anderen würden auch bald mit dem Essen fertig sein und so machte sie sich mit schweren Beinen auf den Weg zum Pokalzimmer.

Obwohl sie langsam ging und sich viel Zeit ließ in das besagte Stockwerk zu gelangen, war sie doch immer noch um einiges zu früh da.  
Sie schlenderte zwischen den Regalen mit diversen Auszeichnungen und Pokalen für die unterschiedlichsten Verdienste hindurch, bis sie die Tür aufgehen hörte und Augenblicke später Pansy, Blaise und Vincent Crabbe vor ihr standen.

Die Slytherin vor ihr hatte ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und starrte sie wütend an.  
„Also, Granger, wir warten." Fauchte sie.

Hermine hatte sich in den vergangenen Stunden immer wieder überlegt wie sie den Slytherins glaubhaft klar machen sollte, dass sie von Ron überrascht worden war und Draco in keinem Falle hatte verletzen wollen.  
Ihr waren einige gute Ansätze eingefallen, doch in genau diesem Augenblick fiel ihr natürlich noch nicht einmal ein zusammenhängender Satz ein.

„Ich…äh…ja…also…" fing sie an, doch Pansy unterbrach sie, noch bevor ein weiterer Laut ihren Mund verlassen konnte.

„Es war ja klar, dass du da jetzt nicht erklären kannst, nicht wahr, Granger. Denn wie sollte man auch etwas erklären, das schon ganz offensichtlich ist? Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger, das Traumpaar, das endlich sein wahres Gesicht zeigt und auf den Gefühlen anderer herumtrampelt! Weißt du was? Das ist ziemlich mies! Das ist nicht nur mies, das ist abscheulich! Pfui!" und die Slytherin spuckte zur Bekräftigung ihrer Worte vor Hermine auf den Boden.

Hermine hatte dieser Anklage erstaunt zugehört.  
Pansy reagierte vollkommen über und es war der Gryffindor ganz unbegreiflich, was die Slytherin eigentlich hatte sagen wollen.

Inzwischen war Blaise zwischen die beiden Mädchen getreten und hatte sich leise an Vincent gewandt.  
„Vincent, nimm bitte Pansy kurz mit dir zum Pfauenpokal dahinten. Ich würde gerne mit Hermine allein sprechen."

Hermine war überrascht, dass Blaise sie bei ihrem Vornamen genannt und nicht das abfällige „Granger" benutzt hatte. Noch während sie sich wunderte hatte er sich zu ihr umgedreht und wartete bis Vincent und Pansy, die den Versuch eines Protests unternahm, der aber von Vincents kräftigen Armen einfach außer Kraft gesetzt wurde, zur anderen Ecke des Raumes verschwunden waren.

„Bist du mit Ron Weasley zusammen?" fragte Blaise männlich direkt, ohne Umschweife mit sachlich, nüchterner Stimme.  
„Nein." Antwortete Hermine.  
Der Slytherin ihr gegenüber atmete hörbar aus und lächelte sie dann an.  
„Das ist gut. Ich hätte nämlich nicht gewusst, was ich sonst hätte tun müssen." Gab er mit einem schiefen Grinsen zu und auch Hermine entspannte merklich.

Sie lächelte zurück und Blaise fuhr fort.  
„Was hatte dann die Szene von Verwandlung zu bedeuten? Ich meine, jetzt kann ich mir so einiges zusammenreimen, aber ich wüsste doch gerne die wahre Geschichte."

Hermine knirschte unwillkürlich mit den Zähnen, bevor sie begann Blaise die Geschichte zu erzählen.  
Sie erzählte, wie Ron und Harry sie und Draco in der Bibliothek beobachtet hatten.  
Wie sie Ron betrunken auf dem Gang begegnet war, wie er sie beschimpft und wie er sie angefasst hatte.  
Bei diesem Teil der Erzählung hob Blaise eine Augenbraue.  
„Warum bist du nicht zu uns gekommen? Wir hätten ihn dir vom Leib gehalten und dieses ganze Missverständnis wäre gar nicht erst aufgekommen."  
„Ich weiß auch nicht," gab Hermine zu, „Ich habe einfach nicht daran gedacht." Und dann fügte sie noch halb verlegen hinzu, „Alte Gewohnheit, du verstehst?"  
Blaise nickte, er verstand nur zu gut und für ihn war es schon fast ein Wunder, dass Hermine ihnen half Draco wieder aus seinem „Tief", wie sie es gerne nannten, heraus zu bekommen.

Dann fuhr Hermine fort den Rest der Ereignisse aus ihrer Sicht zu schildern.

„…und ich schwöre dir, wenn Ron auch nur noch einmal den Versuch unternimmt mich anzufassen, hat er ein Problem, das unter seiner Gürtellinie sitzt!" schloss sie schließlich.

Die Wangen der Gryffindor waren ein wenig gerötet, da sie sich auch jetzt noch über den Vorfall früher am Tag aufregte. Blaise lächelte leicht, als er merkte wie ernst es ihr war und hoffte im Geheimen dann am Ort des Geschehens zu sein.

„Okay, mich hast du überzeugt, ich werde versuchen Vincent und Pansy zu überzeugen. Die einzige Frage die noch bleibt wäre: Was nun? Draco hat sich wieder zurückgezogen und wir sollten nicht zu viel Zeit vergehen lassen, damit er nicht einen neuen Wall um sich herum aufbauen kann."

Hermine hatte Blaise aufmerksam zugehört und zuckte nun, was außerordentlich untypisch für sie war, mit den Schultern.  
„Ich schlage vor, Blaise, dass du erst mal deine Kameraden von meiner „Unschuld" überzeugst und wir uns dann morgen wieder hier treffen."

Der Slytherin nickte.  
„Gut, dann werde ich wohl meine Mission beginnen und wir treffen uns morgen wieder selbe Zeit, selber Ort. Okay?"  
„Okay. Ach Blaise," Der Slytherin hatte sich schon halb zum Gehen gewand, als Hermine ihn am Ärmel festhielt.  
„Was denn?"  
„Was war eigentlich vorhin mit Pansy los, dass sie so ausgerastet ist?"  
Blaise verzog das Gesicht und meinte nur, „Ich glaube es ist wieder _diese_ Zeit des Monats." Und damit wandte er sich vollends von Hermine ab und ging zu seinen Hausgenossen, die schon auf ihn warteten.

Am nächsten Abend war Hermine pünktlich wie immer.  
Dieser Tag war für sie besser verlaufen als der vorangegangene, was aber in Anbetracht der Dinge die am Tag zuvor passiert waren nichts Ungewöhnliches war.  
Blaise hatte es offenkundig geschafft seine Freunde zu überzeugen, dass Hermine „unschuldig" war, denn sie hatte außer zwei drei skeptischen Blicken nichts Feindseliges bemerkt.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Blaise, Pansy und Vincent traten ins Pokalzimmer ein.  
„Hallo."  
„Hallo, Hermine." Lächelte Pansy.

Die vier gingen ein Stück in den Raum hinein um nicht durch einen ungebetenen Zuhörer von Flur draußen gestört zu werden.

„Entschuldige, dass ich gestern so einen Ausraster hatte, Hermine, aber es war nicht wirklich der günstigste Zeitpunkt für mich, du verstehst sicherlich!" begann Pansy plötzlich.  
„Äh…sicher!" Die Gryffindor war von der Entschuldigung der Slytherin überrascht und innerlich runzelte Hermine die Stirn über die plötzliche Freundlichkeit, die Pansy ihr gegenüber ausdrückte. Mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Blaise bemerkte sie, wie er ihr zuzwinkerte. Offensichtlich hatte er Pansy gestern auch noch gesagt, was er von ihrer Szene gegenüber Hermine gehalten hatte. Sie entschied sich dafür es einfach hinzunehmen, froh darüber zu sein, dass es so und nicht anders war und keinen Kommentar dazu abzugeben.

Ein peinliches Schweigen entstand, das durch Blaise unterbrochen wurde.  
„Also, Hermine. Wie du siehst habe ich meine Mission erfüllt. Alle wissen jetzt, dass das gestern nur ein mieser Trick von Weasley war und du gar nichts für die ganze Situation konntest. Jetzt haben wir allerdings ein zweites Problem…"  
Das hörte sich nicht gut an.  
„Und das wäre?"

„Draco hat dicht gemacht." Informierte Vincent sie schnörkellos, „Vollkommen dicht. Es ist noch schlimmer als ganz am Anfang. Ich glaube, dass es ihm den Rest gegeben hat dich mit einem anderen zu sehen."  
„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Hätte es mir auch." Murmelte Hermine zustimmend und fragte dann laut, „Aber was können wir jetzt tun? Ihr kennt ihn viel besser als ich. Ihr müsst etwas wissen, mit dem wir ihm helfen können."

Hermine war erstaunt zu sehen, dass Blaise den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Was?" fragte sie.  
„Wir kennen Draco nicht besser als du. Ich glaube du bist ihm inzwischen viel näher als wir es je waren, du musst wissen was zu tun ist. Außerdem bist du immer die Best in allem, du musst eine Lösung für das Problem finden."

Plötzlich war Hermine wütend.  
„Ich? Weshalb immer ich? Nur weil ich in der Schule ganz gut bin meint ihr ich müsste alles lösen können? Ihr wollt doch nur die Verantwortung von euch abwälzen, damit ihr sagen könnt wenn etwas schief geht ‚Wir waren es ja nicht, die Granger hat das alles verbockt'. So läuft es nämlich! Nur nicht euer Gehirn anstrengen!"

Blaise, der keine solche Erwiderung auf seine Aussage erwartet hatte zuckte zusammen und beeilte sich zu sagen, „Natürlich meinten wir nicht, dass du alles machen musst. Wir meinten viel mehr, dass wir uns zusammen etwas ausdenken sollten. Kein Mensch hat gesagt, dass du das machen sollst."

Diese Worte beruhigten Hermine ein wenig, ihr rationales Danken stellte sich wieder ein und die Slytherins atmeten auf.

„Okay, wenn das also geklärt ist sollten wir uns an die Lösung des Problems machen. Vielleicht sollte ich mich einfach wieder mit ihm in der Bibliothek treffen, dann…" Doch hier wurde sie von Pansy unterbrochen.  
„Das ist ein vernünftiger und guter Gedanke, Hermine, aber es wird nicht funktionieren."  
„Und weshalb nicht, wenn man fragen darf?"  
„Weil Draco die Kerker seit gestern nur noch verlassen hat um zum Essen und zum Unterricht zu gelangen."

Die Kerker, eine Idee schoss Hermine durch den Kopf, doch sie war so schnell wieder verschwunden wie sie gekommen war.

„Also dann landen wir in dieser Richtung in einer Sackgasse. Was können wir also noch versuchen?"  
„Wir könnten…"

Nach einer halben Stunde rauchten den vieren die Köpfe. Immer neue Ideen entstanden, manchmal bessere, manchmal weniger gute. Sie debattierten über die irrsinnigsten Ansätze und griffen jede noch so kleine Bemerkung auf, um sie in ihre Überlegungen einzubeziehen.

Es wurde immer später, aber das merkten die erst, als Vincent mitten in Pansys Überlegung, ob man nicht Hermines Arm und Bein brechen und Draco sie finden lassen sollte, laut gähnte.

„Danke, dass du solch wache Kommentare zu meinem Vorschlag abgibst, Vincent." Fuhr Pansy ihren Klassenkameraden an.  
„Entschuldige, Pansy, aber das hier ist so eine extreme Situation, ich glaube, da müssen wir einfach mit extremen Mitteln ran."  
„Genau das meinte ich ja, Vincent," ergriff Pansy wieder das Wort, „wenn man Hermine das Schienbein glatt bricht, dann…" doch sie wurde von Hermine in ihrem Redefluss unterbrochen.

Ihr war gerade wieder die Idee von ganz am Anfang gekommen. Vor zwei Stunden hatte sie den Gedanken noch nicht greifen können, aber nun stand er, durch ihre Gespräche klar ausformuliert, von ihr.

„Vincent hat schon Recht, Pansy. Es ist eine extreme Situation, also müssen wir extrem handeln. Ich glaube mir ist gerade eben eine Idee gekommen, wie es funktionieren könnte."

Und damit lehnte sie sich verschwörerisch zu den Slytherins von und begann ihnen ihren Plan zu erläutern…

* * *

So, ich kann verstehen, wenn ihr meiner Muse einen Denkzettel verpassen möchtet und einfach nicht reviewt, aber vielleicht denkt ihr ja dann an mich und eure Finger lockern sich! °gut gereimt, was?° °grins° °mit einem Becher Eis eurer Lieblingssorte wedelt.Na?°

Wir lesen uns! °schmatz°  
Kisses °knuddel°

Rubinonyx


	23. Ach, wie sehn ich mich nach dir

Okay, ich gebe es zu, ich war faul.  
Dafür kann ich euch aber jetzt auch mitteilen, dass ich diese Story bis auf den Epilog (den ich hoffentlich heute noch fertig bekommen werde) fertig habe. Das heißt, dass es am Mittwoch noch ein Update und am Samstag oder Sonntag noch ein Update zu dieser Geschichte geben wird. Ist das nicht ein Entschuldigung?

Dann möchte ich mich an dieser Stelle natürlich wie immer bei **_all meinen genialen Reviewerinnen bedanken, die trotz der letzten langen Durststrecke immer an mich gedacht und fleißig reviewt haben. °an euch jeweils ein genz großes Stück Torte verteilt° _**

So, und jetzt möchte ich euch nicht mehr länger warten lassen und wünsche viel Spaß mit dem XXIII. Kapitel!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Johann Wolfgang von Goethe**

**_Ach, wie sehn ich mich nach dir_**

_Ach, wie sehn ich mich nach dir,  
Kleiner Engel! Nur im Traum,  
Nur im Traum erscheine mir!  
Ob ich da gleich viel erleide,  
Bang um dich mit Geistern streite  
Und erwachend atme kaum.  
Ach, wie sehn ich mich nach dir,  
Ach, wie teuer bist du mir,  
Selbst in einem schweren Traum.  
_**----------------------------------------------**

**XXIII**

Das war verrückt.  
Das war Selbstmord.

Als Hermine am vorangegangenen Abend diese Idee gekommen war, fand sie sie noch ziemlich gut und einfach auszuführen. Jetzt, während sie dabei war sie umzusetzen betrachtete sie ihren Plan als geisteskrank. Nun vielleicht war sie das auch, auf die ein oder andere Weise.

Sie trug schwarze Hosen und einen grünen Pullover, den sie in den Tiefen ihres Schrankes gefunden hatte. Es war neun Uhr abends und sie war auf dem Weg in die Kerker.

Gestern noch hatte ihr Blaise lachend erklärt, dass sie keine Angst haben müsse, Vincent würde immer in ihrer Nähe sein. Heute fand sie das nicht mehr so witzig, sondern betete inständig, dass der massige Slytherin wirklich da sein würde wenn sie ihn brauchte. Denn dass sie ihn brauchen würde, daran hatte sie keinen Zweifel.

Langsam aber beständig führten sie ihre Schritte weiter Richtung Kerker. Sie durchquerte die Eingangshalle und schlug den Weg ein, der auch zum Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer führte. Genau, wie Pansy es ihr gesagt hatte. Dort würde jemand auf sie warten. Wer es sein würde, dass wusste Hermine noch nicht, da die Slytherins sich noch nicht einig gewesen waren.

In Gedanken ging sie die Personen durch, denen sie gerne einen Abschiedsbrief geschrieben hätte und sie stellte mit Erstaunen fest, dass Harry und Ron nicht dabei waren.

Immer tiefer ging die Gryffindor in die Kerker hinein und bald war der Gang nur noch von Fackeln erleuchtet.  
Es war unheimlich um diese Uhrzeit hier zu sein.

Tagsüber, wenn man mit einer Menge von Mitschülern und in der Helligkeit hier herunter kam, dann fiel es einem nicht auf, aber jetzt schien es ihr, als hörte sie die Wände flüstern.

Hermine atmete auf, als sie die massige Gestalt Vincents vor der Tür des Zaubertranklassenzimmers stehen sah.  
„Hallo." Begrüßte sie ihn.  
„Hallo." Vincent hatte einen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. „Und du bist dir sicher, dass du das immer noch durchziehen willst? Ich meine Pansy, Blaise und ich stehen nach wie vor voll hinter dir, aber ich weiß nicht wie die anderen Slytherins reagieren werden."  
Hermine setzte ein zuversichtliches Lächeln auf und sagte mit ruhiger Stimme, „Es wird schon nichts schief gehen."  
„Na gut, wenn du dir so sicher bist, dann können wir ja gehen. Komm." Und der Slytherin wandte sich mit einem letzten besorgten Blick nach rechts.

Hermine fühlte sich nicht im Mindesten so sicher, wie sie geklungen hatte. Wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, dann befand sich ihr Herz gerade in ihrer Hose und ihre Beine fühlten sich an wie Wackelpudding. Ziemlich wackeliger Wackelpudding.

Vincent führte Hermine durch verschiedene Gänge und Treppen die alle nach unten führten und dann standen sie vor ihm oder besser gesagt ihr.

An der Wand vor der sie stehen geblieben waren befand sich ein ziemlich großes Portrait einer düster dreinblickenden, asketischen Hexe. Sie war traditionell gekleidet und kniff fragend und missbilligend zugleich die Augen zusammen, als sie Hermine sah.

„Sie gehört nicht hier her, Junge!" schnappte sie und zeigte auf die Gryffindor.  
„Aber Madame Lesskbury, sie ist zum Wohle eines der unseren hier." Antwortete Hermines Begleiter und sie wunderte sich, wo der Junge eine so feine Ausdrucksweise gelernt hatte.  
„Nein, du weißt ganz genau, dass sie zu den Löwen gehört und ich kenne da keine Ausnahmen. Basta!" Die Hexe im Bild, Madame Lesskbury, verschränkte die Arme abwehrend vor der Brust und funkelte abwechselnd Vincent und Hermine böse an.  
„Aber Madame," begann Vincent nun in schmeichelndem Ton, „es geht um Draco Malfoy. Ihr wisst, dass es ihm nicht gut geht, und diese Löwin könnte ihm helfen."

Bei der Erwähnung von Dracos Namen hatte Madame Lesskbury sich ein Stückchen vorgelehnt und musterte Hermine nun von oben bis unten. Es kam der Gryffindor schon sehr komisch vor, dass sie von einem Bild gemustert wurde, doch es gab viele slytherinische Eigenarten, deren Sinn sie nicht begriff und dieses Bild zählte auf jeden Fall dazu.

Nachdem Madame Lesskbury wohl zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass Hermine keine Gefahr darstellte, winkte sie Vincent noch einmal zu sich heran und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Der Slytherin nickte und trat zurück zu Hermine, die das alles verwundert mit angesehen hatte.  
„Vielen Dank, Madame. Ich werde es ihm sagen." Meinte er.

Das Portrait nickte noch einmal und schwang dann zur Seite.  
Vincent musste Hermine ein wenig schieben, doch dann stand die Gryffindor im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

Die Atmosphäre in diesem Raum war anders, als Hermine es erwartet hatte. Es war keine Höhle, wie man vermutet hätte. War nicht in kaltes blaugrünes Licht getaucht und die Slytherins saßen auch nicht zusammen und schmiedeten Pläne wie sie den nächsten Gryffindor um die Ecke bringen könnten.

Das Gegenteil war der Fall.  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum war hell erleuchtet, als ob sich die Bewohner nach Licht sehnten und möglichst viel davon haben wollten. Außerdem war das Licht gelb und nicht blau und der Raum war definitiv ein Gewölbe in den Kerkern, das konnte man auf den ersten Blick erkennen, aber er hatte nichts Bedrohliches an sich.  
Überall standen Sessel, Tische und lagen Teppiche verteilt, was alles ein bisschen wärmer und wohnlicher machte.

Was Hermine sofort auffiel, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat war, dass die Slytherins zumeist einzeln da saßen und Gruppen eher mieden. Viele waren mit Hausaufgaben beschäftigt, aber es gab auch einige, die Karten spielten oder ein Buch lasen.

Ein sanfter aber bestimmter Druck auf ihrer Schulter sagte ihr, dass sie weiter gehen sollte. Bis jetzt hatte sie noch keiner der Slytherins bemerkt, doch das änderte sich schnell.  
Je weiter sie ging, desto mehr Köpfe wandten sich ihr zu. Es war still im Raum, bis auf ihre Schritte.

Auf der anderen Seite des Gemeinschaftsraumes, kurz von einem Durchgang erwartete sie Blaise.  
Er lehnte gegen die Wand und trug einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau. Sobald sie bei ihm angekommen war, bedeutete er ihr ihm zu folgen und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum durch den Durchgang.

Eine Treppe führte in die Tiefe.

„Du scheinst dir sicher zu sein, dass du das durchziehen willst." Meine Blaise  
„Ja." Erwiderte Hermine schlicht.  
„Gut. Dann hier entlang."  
Sie bogen nach rechts ab und nahmen dann noch einmal eine Treppe nach rechts, bevor sie vor einer dunklen Holztür stehen blieben.  
„Na dann viel Glück." Und damit drehte der Slytherin sich um und verschwand nach oben.

Unschlüssig wartete Hermine noch einige Augeblicke vor der Tür, doch dann nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und klopfte. Ein dumpfes Geräusch entstand, als ihre Hand das Holz traf.

Doch hinter der Tür regte sich nichts.

Ein zweites Mal klopfte sie.  
Dieses Mal etwas lauter.

Immer noch regte sich nichts.

War er vielleicht gar nicht da drinnen?

Doch, er musste hier sein. Sie hatte ihn nirgendwo im Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen.

Zum dritten Mal traf ihre Hand das dunkle Holz.

Und jetzt endlich hörte sie etwas, auch wenn es nicht das war was sie am liebsten vernommen hätte.

„Lasst mich in Ruhe! Wie oft soll ich das denn noch sagen!"  
Dracos Stimme war undeutlich und kraftlos.

Hermine antwortete nicht, da sie Angst davor hatte, dass er überhaupt nicht mehr reagieren würde, wenn er wusste, dass sie es war, die vor der Tür stand.

Also klopfte sie einfach noch ein viertes Mal.

Ein entnervtes Stöhnen war von drinnen zu hören und als sie ein fünftes Mal das Holz der Tür bearbeitete kamen die Geräusche von Schritten auf die Tür zu.  
Kurz darauf öffnete sie sich.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass…" doch weiter kam Draco nicht.

Er hatte wohl jemand größeren als Hermine erwartet, denn er sprach mit einem Stein in der Wand hinter ihr, der ein ganzes Stück weiter oben lag als ihr Kopf. Erst einen Augenblick später, nachdem er schon angefangen hatte den Stein anzublaffen, bemerkte er seinen Irrtum und sah hinab.

Seine Reaktion war die, die Hermine erwartet hatte. So schnell wie möglich versuchte er die Tür zu schließen, doch es gelang ihm nicht mehr. Die Gryffindor hatte einen kurzen Zauber gesprochen, der die Tür offen hielt.

Einige Augenblicke verstrichen, in denen er sie einfach nur wütend ansah und sie versuchte nicht weg zu rennen oder sich ihm in die Arme zu werfen.  
Es war verrückt, doch in genau diesem Moment rangen diese beiden Empfindungen in ihrer Brust.

„Ich weiß nicht wie du hier her kommst und es ist mir auch egal, aber du kannst dir all deine Lügen sparen und ganz schnell wieder verschwinden." Brach Draco schließlich das Schweigen.  
„Es ist schade, dass dir das egal ist." Erwiderte Hermine ruhiger und gefasster, als sie sich fühlte.  
„Wie bitte?"  
„Es ist schade, dass es dir egal ist, dass ich mich als Gryffindor in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins gewagt und ihn glücklicherweise heil durchquert habe, nur um dich zu finden."

Sprachlos sah er sie an.  
Er hatte mit allem gerechnet.

Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie anfangen würde zu heulen wie ein Schlosshund.  
Hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie ihn anschreien würde und dass sie versuchen würde ihn zu schlagen.  
Aber das hatte er nicht erwartet.

Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie ihn einfach mit einer Tatsache konfrontieren und ihn hier, von allen möglichen Orten hier, aufsuchen würde. Und sie hatte Recht. Es war ihm nicht egal, dass sie den „feindlichen" Gemeinschaftsraum durchquert hatte, nur um ihn zu finden.

Ganz flüchtig schoss der Gedanke, dass ihr jemand hatte helfen müssen hier überhaupt erst hinein zu kommen, durch seinen Kopf, doch diese Tatsache versteckte sich wieder ganz schnell weit hinten in seinem Unterbewusstsein.

„Darf ich reinkommen?"

Eigentlich wollte er sagen, dass sie sich zum Teufel oder Weasley scheren sollte – was in seinen Augen das gleiche war – doch stattdessen hörte er sich selbst sagen, „Ja." Und bemerkte im selben Augenblick, wie er zur Seite trat und für sie Platz machte.

Hermine schlüpfte schnell in den Raum, bevor Draco es sich anders überlegen konnte.  
Bis jetzt war alles zu gut gelaufen, als dass sie ihre Glückssträhne noch weiter strapazieren wollte.

Sie hörte wie er die Tür hinter sich schloss und drehte sich um.  
Draco stand mit abwehrend vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen da und starrte sie an.

„Also, was willst du?"  
„Alles was ich sage wirst du wahrscheinlich als Lüge abtun und mir nicht glauben. Und auch wenn ich weiß, dass es wahrscheinlich nichts bringen wird dir meine Version der Vorgänge vorgestern morgen zu schildern, werde ich es trotzdem tun." Erwiderte sie.

„Weißt du, da hast du eigentlich Recht, Granger," es schmerzte Hermine, als Draco sie bei ihrem Nachnamen nannte, „Ich möchte nicht wirklich deine toll erfundene und sicherlich brilliante Geschichte hören, da meine Augen ganz gut sind und ich nicht so dumm bin wie ich vielleicht aussehe, aber da du dir schon die Mühe gemacht hast und hier herunter gekommen bist, werde ich mich auf meine Manieren besinnen und dir zuhören. Denke aber nicht, dass es mich interessiert." Sagte Draco in einem ätzenden Tonfall.

Das stimmte nicht wirklich, da er mehr als nur neugierig war, was sie ihm wohl berichten würde. Er wünschte sich nur all zu sehr, dass das was er gesehen hatte nicht wahr war. Außerdem hatte er so die Gelegenheit sie noch ein bisschen zu betrachten ohne, dass sein Gewissen ihm zuflüsterte, dass sie immer noch wunderschön war, denn nun musste er ihr Gesicht ja beobachten, damit er alle die Lügen, die sie ihm auftischen würde, enttarnen konnte.

Bevor sie begann sah sich Hermine nach einer Sitzmöglichkeit um und fing erst an zu erzählen, als sie saß.  
Es war schwerer als sie es erwartet hatte.  
Als sie Blaise die ganze Geschichte erzählt hatte, war sie sich schon von vorneherein sicher gewesen, dass er ihr glauben würde. Hier aber, vor Draco sitzend und ihm alles erzählend, fühlte sich ihre Zunge an wie aus Blei gegossen.

Dass er sie dabei unablässig beobachtete und musterte trug auch nicht wirklich dazu bei, dass sie sich entspannte. Während sie dasaß und erzählte, schien für sie die Zeit stehen zu bleiben. Es fühlte sich an, als ob die Ereignisse hundertmal mehr geworden waren, seit sie sie das letzte Mal erzählt hatte und der erste Atemzug, nachdem sie geendet hatte fühlte sich an wie eine große Erfrischung.

Innerlich jubelte Draco. Auch wenn sein Verstand ihm einreden wollte, dass Hermine log, so sagte ihm doch alles andere, dass sie die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Äußerlich ließ er sich jedoch nichts anmerken und hielt seine kühle Fassade aufrecht.

„Nette Geschichte, Hermine. Wirklich sehr nett ausgedacht." Draco bemerkte nicht, wie er sie wieder mit ihrem Vornamen ansprach. „Sie ist dir besser gelungen, als ich gedacht habe und an einigen Stellen könnte sie sogar fast wahr sein, aber trotzdem bleibt es eine hübsche Geschichte. Meinst du wirklich, ich würde darauf hereinfallen, dass Weasley dich betrunken in einem Korridor angrabscht? Also wirklich, Hermine, und ich dachte, er ist dein Freund! Sicherlich traue ich ihm vieles zu aber das ist dann doch ein wenig zu fantastisch."

Dracos Verstand hatte wieder die Oberhand gewonnen und sagte ihm klipp und klar, dass er sich nicht von Gefühlen beeinflussen lassen durfte, egal wie tief diese Gefühle lagen oder sich bemerkbar machten.

Scheu beobachtete Hermine den Slytherin.  
Es war ihr klar gewesen, dass er ihr nicht sofort alles glauben und um den Hals fallen würde, aber diese Kälte erschreckte sie doch. Für einen kleinen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl nicht mit Draco zu sprechen, sondern mit seinem Vater.

So vernünftig, so rational, so distanziert.

Sie hatte gewusst, dass das passieren würde, aber sie hatte auch keine Antwort parat, was sie ihm begegnen könnte, um ihn zu überzeugen.

Wieder breitete sich Stille aus, doch niemand brach sie.  
Die Minuten vergingen und keiner der beiden war bereit den ersten Schritt zu wagen, aus Angst etwas falsch zu machen.  
Endlich, nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit sprach Draco sie schließlich an.

„Was willst du noch?"  
Dieses Mal arbeitete Hermines Mund schneller als ihr Verstand und sie sagte, „Ich möchte, dass du mir meine Fantastische Geschichte glaubst, weil sie wahr ist." Und fügte unwillkürlich und leiser an, „Es tut sehr weh, wenn du nicht da bist."  
Dann stand sie abrupt auf und eilte zur Tür, damit Draco nicht die Tränen sah, die sich während der letzten Tage angestaut hatten und nun drohten auszubrechen.

Sie hatte gerade ihre Hand auf die Türklinke gelegt, als sie es hörte.  
„Nein!"  
Langsam dreht sie sich um, nicht sicher, ob sie richtig gehört hatte.

Draco stand immer noch vor dem Platz an dem sie bis gerade eben gesessen hatte und sah sie an. Er hatte eine Hand in ihre Richtung gestreckt, die er nun sinken ließ.

Betreten sah er zu Boden und es schoss Hermine durch den Kopf, dass er in gerade dieser Haltung sehr niedlich aussah und lächelte.  
„Weshalb grinst du so?"  
Nun war es an Hermine betreten vor sich auf den Boden zu schauen. Doch sie entschloss sich jetzt einfach mal ihren Verstand ein wenig zurückzustellen und mehr das zu tun was ihr Gefühl ihr sagte.  
„Ich dachte nur gerade daran wie gut du aussiehst, wenn du verlegen bist."  
„Ach ja?"  
„Ja, dann siehst du fast so gut aus, wie wenn du konzentriert ein Buch ließt." Wenn diese Aussage von jemand anderem als Hermine Granger gemacht worden wäre, dann hätte Draco es als eine Beleidigung verstanden. Da es aber Hermine gewesen war, die es gesagt hatte, war es ein Kompliment und als dieses fasste er es auch auf.

Auch wenn Draco immer noch nicht glauben wollte und konnte, dass der Vorfall vor zwei Tagen inszeniert worden war, um ihn und Hermine auseinander zu bringen, fing er jetzt doch an sich seinen Gefühlen hinzugeben.

Gefühle, die er seit vielen Wochen, Monaten entdeckt, erforscht und schließlich verstanden hatte.

In den letzten Tagen hatte er sich vollkommen abgeschottet und war hin und her gerissen gewesen zwischen dem Verlangen Hermine zu sehen und dem Neid und der Wut betrogen worden zu sein.

Hermine fasste mehr Mut, als sie sah, dass Draco sie nicht mehr um jeden Preis aus seinem Zimmer vertreiben wollte.  
„Weißt du, ich habe es vermisst mit dir an unserem Tisch zu sitzen. Meine Hausaufgaben sind seit dem auch nur noch halb so gut wie vorher." Sie lächelte schwach und fuhr fort, „Vorhin, als ich vor der Tür stand, da wusste ich ganz genau was ich sagen wollte und dann, als du aufgemacht hast, war plötzlich alles weg. Ich,… ich,… ich hab dich vermisst Draco." Die letzten Worte waren schwerer auszusprechen, als sie gedacht hatte, doch es waren die entscheidenden Worte.

Draco merkte wie sich sein Vorderhirn bei Hermines Worten langsam abschaltete und seine Denkfähigkeit immer tiefer rutschte.  
Es war verwirrend, dass, selbst wenn er nichts mit ihr zu tun haben, ihr nicht glauben wollte, sein Körper ihm trotzdem immer sagte, dass er nach ihr verlangte und sie brauchte.

Er wollte nicht, aber er musste.

Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe streckte die Gryffindor eine Hand nach ihm aus, um ihn federleicht zu berühren und dieser kurze Augenblick reichte aus.

Mit einem Schritt stand er dicht vor ihr und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Hermines Augen flogen zu und ein Feuerwerk an Gefühlen explodierte in ihrem Inneren.

Sein Kuss war nicht freundlich, nicht bittend, sondern verlangend, fast schon brutal und fordernd. Kraftvoll zog er sie an sich und schob sie dabei gegen das Bett hinter ihr. Sie ließ sich nach hinten fallen, sobald sie die Bettkante in ihren Kniekehlen spürte.  
Hermine wusste nicht mehr wirklich was sie tat. Die Erleichterung, die Emotionen und noch etwas anderes lähmten ihr Gehirn, doch ihr Körper schien ziemlich genau zu wissen, was er brauchte, auch ohne, dass ein Befehl von oben kam. Sie ließ sich treiben, bis sie schließlich im alles umhüllenden Nichts versank.

Draco war dankbar dafür, dass sich Männer nur auf eine Sache und nicht auf zwei gleichzeitig konzentrieren konnten. Denn so kam sein Verstand erst gar nicht zum Zug und ein anderer Teil seines Körpers übernahm die Denkarbeit. Dieser Teil freute sich sehr darüber, als er sah, wie Hermine willig und formbar wie Wachs in seinen Armen lag und an diesem Teil seines Körpers lag es auch, dass seine Gedanken bald keinen wirklich Zusammenhang und später auch keinen wirklichen Sinn mehr ergaben, was aber völlig nebensächlich war.  
Hermine schrie auf und auch Dracos Welt versank im schwarzen Nichts.  
_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_Wenn's euch gefallen hat, dann würde ich mich ganz doll über einen kleinen Kommentar freuen (klein Anja, du kannst ja erst mal üben °grins°) und verteile wie immer einen Milchshake nach Wahl, mit Kuchenstück.  
Dann bis Mittwoch und ich hoffe, wir lesen uns! °grins°  
Kisses

Rubinonyx


	24. Eins und alles

Es ist Mittwoch und ich bin's. Juhuuuuuu!

Ich bin baff! Es gibt echt noch so viele Leute da draußen, die das letzte Kapitel gelesen und mir reviewt haben. Ich bin hin und weg, Leute! °schmatz und kleine Geschenke verteilt°

Dieses Kapitel wird denn auch das letzte sein, aber am Wochenende gibt es dann noch einen Epilog und jede Menge neuer Stories warten schon auf meinem Schlepptop um fertig geschrieben zu werden.  
Aber dieses Mal kein langes Vorgerede hier also Kapitel XXIV!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx  
**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_-------------------------------------------------------  
Johann Wolfgang von Goethe**

_**Eins und alles**_

_Im Grenzenlosen sich zu finden,  
Wird gern der einzelne verschwinden,  
Da löst sich aller Überdruß;  
Statt heißem Wünschen, wildem Wollen,  
Statt lästigem Fordern, strengem Sollen  
Sich aufzugeben ist Genuß._

_Weltseele, komm, uns zu durchdringen!  
Dann mit dem Weltgeist selbst zu ringen,  
Wird unsrer Kräfte Hochberuf.  
Teilnehmend führen gute Geister,  
Gelinde leitend höchste Meister  
Zu dem, der alles schafft und schuf._

_Und umzuschauen das Geschaffne,  
Damit sichs nicht zum Starren waffne,  
Wirkt ewiges, lebendiges Tun.  
Und was nicht war, nun will es werden  
Zu reinen Sonnen, farbigen Erden;  
In keinem Falle darf es ruhn._

_Es soll sich regen, schaffend handeln,  
Erst sich gestalten, dann verwandeln;  
Nur scheinbar stehts Momente still.  
Das Ewige regt sich fort in allen:  
Denn alles muß in Nichts zerfallen,  
Wenn es im Sein beharren will.  
-----------------------------------------------------------_

**XXIV**

Viele kleine Augenblicke später lehnte sich die Gryffindor, umgeben von wohliger Wärme, gegen Dracos Brust. Beide hatten ihre Denkfähigkeit wieder in höhere Gefilde verlegt, kosteten aber trotzdem noch die letzten ruhigen Momente der Stille aus.

„Was ist damals eigentlich passiert?"  
Draco hob fragend eine Augenbraue, doch Hermine beachtete es nicht, da sie es nicht sah.  
„Wann?"  
„Im Sommer."  
Sie hatte sich lange überlegt wann sie ihn fragen sollte und genau dieser Augenblick schien der passende zu sein. Sie merkte, wie Draco sich ein wenig versteifte, doch in seiner Stimme lag kein Anzeichen von Unbehagen.

„Du meinst das mit meiner Mutter?"  
„Ja." Doch dann fügte Hermine noch hastig hinzu, „Du musst nicht darüber sprechen, wenn du nichts willst."  
„Doch, ich möchte darüber sprechen. Es hat keinen Sinn, dass ich es alles für mich behalte und wer weiß, vielleicht hilft es ja, so wie alle immer sagen."  
Hermine meinte ein schwaches Lächeln aus seiner Stimmer herauszulesen.

„Meine Mutter war schon über ein halbes Jahr krank, als wir endlich die Diagnose bekamen. Sie hatte einen Virus, der langsam aber sicher ihr Herz zum Stillstand brachte. Eigentlich hätte man es schon viel früher feststellen müssen, aber im St. Mungo's wurde geschlampt."  
Hermine zog scharf die Luft ein.  
„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Eigentlich ist doch das heilige St.Mungo's über jeden Verdacht erhaben und würde so etwas niemals tun, aber dort arbeiten auch nur Menschen. Und warum sollte man der Frau eines bekannten Todessers so schnell wie möglich helfen, auch wenn sie viel Geld hat? Ich meine, man kann die Diagnose ja so lange hinauszögern, bis man nicht mehr anders kann, als sie rauszurücken."

Dracos Stimme hatte einen verbitterten Klang angenommen.

„Du meinst, dass das St.Mungo's absichtlich so lange gezögert hat euch zu sagen was sie hat, bis es zu spät für deine Mutter war?" Hermines Hals wurde trocken, wenn sie diesen Gedanken nur noch ein bisschen weiter dachte.  
„Ich meine nicht nur, Hermine, ich bin mir sicher. Die Diagnose für den Virus wird normalerweise in zehn Minuten gemacht, dann werden sofort Gegenmaßnahmen ergriffen und innerhalb von zwei Wochen ist alles vorbei. So wie bei einer leichten Sommergrippe. Wenn man aber dem Virus zu viel Zeit gibt, wie sie es bei meiner Mutter getan haben, dann kann er ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt auch mit Magie nicht mehr gestoppt werden und irgendwann hört das Herz einfach auf zu schlagen."

Hermine hatte sich zu dem Slytherin umgedreht und sah sie an. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich sehr unwohl und sah weg.  
„Du meinst also, dass deine Mutter an einer Krankheit gestorben ist, die normalerweise ganz leicht geheilt werden kann. Und das St.Mungo's oder besser die Verantwortlichen haben… haben…" Sie konnte den Gedanken nicht zuende aussprechen und so half ihr Draco.  
„Oder besser die Verantwortlichen haben willen- und wissentlich gehandelt und im Klartext heißt das Mord."

Für einige Minuten sagte keiner der beiden etwas.  
Das was Draco da sagte war ungeheuerlich und Hermine konnte und wollte es nicht so schnell verarbeiten.

„Es muss sehr schlimm gewesen sein, als sie gestorben ist. Ich meine du hast…du hast…"  
„…mich geschnitten?"

Draco hob seine Rechte Hand hoch und begutachtete die feinen weißen Narben, die sich nun kaum sichtbar über den gesamten Handrücken zogen.  
„Ja, es war schlimm. Weißt du, Hermine, meine Mutter war diejenige, die immer da war. Mein Vater war häufig weg. Im Büro, auf einer Besprechung, im Ministerium."  
Draco musste lachen, als er Hermines verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
„Du meinst, genauso wie alle anderen auch, dass die einzige Zeit zu der mein Vater nicht zuhause ist und sich in seinem Geld rollt, die Todessertreffen sind? Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen. Auch mein Vater arbeitet, um sein Geld zu verdienen. Aber das wollte ich dir ja eigentlich gar nicht erzählen. Was ich damit sagen will ist, dass meine Mutter die Person war, die sich um mich gekümmert hat. Sie hat mir das Lesen und Schreiben beigebracht und saß an meinem Bett, wenn ich krank war." An dieser Stelle brach Draco ab und vergrub seinen Kopf an Hermines Hals.  
Sie spürte wie ein paar Tränen ihre Haut benetzten und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf seinen Arm.  
Nach einigen Momenten hatte Draco sich wieder so weit gefasst, dass er weitererzählen konnte.

„Es ist immer noch schwer, entschuldige."  
„Wofür willst du dich denn entschuldigen? Ich bin diejenige die sich entschuldigen muss. Ich bin hier einfach hereingeschneit, habe dich gefragt und muss mit den Konsequenzen leben. Und ich könnte es auch sehr gut verstehen, wenn du nichts mehr sagen möchtest."  
Der Slytherin lächelte schwach. „Also gut, wenn du mit den Konsequenzen leben möchtest, dann bitte. Aber dann musst du dir auch noch ein bisschen mehr anhören."  
„Bitte.  
„In den ersten Tagen bin ich nicht aus meinem Zimmer herausgekommen und habe geheult. Ja, ich. Draco Malfoy habe geheult. Dann, nachdem ich den ersten Schock verarbeitet hatte, habe ich versucht wieder zurück in den normalen Alltag zu kommen, aber es ging nicht. Überall wo ich hinkam, bei allem was ich tat war meine Mutter wie ein Geist in meinem Kopf dabei. Kurz vor Ende der Sommerferien dann bin ich runter in die Küche gegangen und da lag dieses Messer. Ich habe es genommen und über meine Hand gezogen und für ein paar Augenblicke waren der ganze Schmerz und die Trauer weg. Vorbei. Tja, so hat es angefangen. Später, als du da warst und unsere gemeinsamen Abende, da hatte ich für eine gewisse Zeit ganz aufgehört, aber als ich dann gesehen habe, dass…" Er führte den Satz nicht ganz zu Ende, da er immer noch nicht so recht wusste was er nun von alledem halten sollte. „…da habe ich dann wieder angefangen. Während der Winterferien dann war ich wieder der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden und ab da habe ich ganz aufgehört, doch in den letzten zwei Tagen, da war es einfach zu viel…"

Langsam, um Hermine nicht zu erschrecken, drehte Draco seine Rechte Hand nach oben und öffnete sie.  
Ein entsetzter Schrei entwich ihr, als sie die tiefen Einschnitte sah, die sich wie Gräben durch seine Haut gegraben hatten. Schnell schloss er bei der Reaktion der Gryffindor seine Hand wieder und strich beruhigend mit der Linken über ihre Schulter.

„Entschuldige, ich dachte nicht, dass es dich so erschrecken würde." Murmelte er in ihr Ohr.  
„Es ist schon gut." Versuchte Hermine ihn zu beruhigen und wechselte dann aber das Thema. „Ich habe mich übrigens gewundert, weshalb dein Vater meine Briefe in den Weihnachtsferien toleriert hat."  
Draco musste leise lachen.  
„Sagen wir es so, er hat sie toleriert, weil er dachte sie kämen von Vincent. In den Jahren zuvor und auch in diesem, haben ihn seine Eltern immer dazu verdonnert den gesamten Stoff des vorangegangenen Halbjahres noch mal nachzuarbeiten. Und da Vincents Eltern auch nicht unbedingt die Hellsten sind, hat er mir immer geschrieben und gefragt wie dies und das geht und ob er das richtig verstanden hätte oder nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum er gerade mich für diesen Nachhilfejob ausgesucht hat, aber dieses Jahr war es ganz praktisch."

Draco grinste und auch Hermin konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
Nach ein paar Minuten in denen jeder seinen Gedanken nachhing drehte die Gryffindor sich um, gab Draco einen kleinen Kuss und stand auf.

„Was machst du?" fragte der Slytherin irritiert.  
„Ich schaue mich mal in dem Quartier einer Schlange um. Weißt du, ich als Löwe habe so etwas ja noch nie gesehen und da ich ein neugieriger Löwe bin, interessiert es mich wie ihr wohnt."  
Mit wenigen Schritten durchquerte Hermine den Raum und blieb vor Dracos Schreibtisch stehen. „Und ich werde mit meiner Erkundungsreise bei deinem Schreibtisch anfangen."  
Doch Draco schienen ihre Überlegungen gar nicht zu gefallen, denn er sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und hechtete auf sie zu. „Nein!"  
Doch Hermine grinste ihn nur schelmisch an und wandte sich dem Möbelstück vor ihr zu.

Zuoberst auf der Tischplatte lag ein angefangener Brief, dessen erste Zeilen durchgestrichen waren und der darunter noch einmal neu begann.  
Draco schnappte das Papier so schnell er konnte vom Tisch, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass Hermine, mit ihrem geübten Auge, schon die erste nicht durchgestrichene Zeile gelesen hatte.  
Fragend drehte sie sich zu Draco um, doch der versuchte den Brief so schnell wie möglich verschwinden zu lassen.

„Dieser Brief ist an mich?" fragte Hermine.  
„Vergiss es, es ist ganz unwichtig. Du wolltest dir doch meinen Raum ansehen, also bitte." Mit seiner freien Hand beschrieb Draco eine Geste und lächelte dazu gequält. Ganz so, als wüsste er, dass Hermine sich nicht ablenken lassen würde.  
„Dieser Brief ist an mich adressiert. Oder wie verstehe ich sonst die Worte ‚Liebe Hermine,'.? Und da er an mich adressiert ist, würde ich ihn auch ganz gerne lesen."  
„Nein, besser nicht, Hermine. Er ist schlecht und außerdem hat er sich schon längst überholt, also ich meine damit nicht seinen Inhalt, aber der Anlass zu dem er geschrieben wurde."

Es war offensichtlich, dass er den Brief nicht freiwillig herausgeben würde. Doch Hermine blieb stur.

„Na dann muss es dir ja gar nichts ausmachen, wenn ich ihn lese. Komm, gib her, es kann doch nicht so schlimm sein!" Doch augenscheinlich war es für Draco schlimm, da er immer noch versuchte den Brief so weit wie möglich aus Hermines Reichweite zu bringen.

Mit einem Angriffsschrei stürmte Hermine los. Draco, der mit so einem kurzfristigen Angriff nicht gerechnet hatte, wich überrascht zurück, stolperte und fiel hin. Es dauerte noch einige Augenblick, doch dann krabbelte Hermine so schnell wie möglich von Draco weg und versuchte ihre Beute zu glätten.  
„Bitte nicht, Hermine." War die letzte schwache Gegenwehr des Slytherin, doch sie schenkte ihm nur ein triumphierendes Grinsen und begann zu lesen.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_In den beiden letzten Tagen ist sehr viel passiert, dass ich nicht verstehe  
__Ich weiß nicht, was da vorgestern passiert ist, aber ich hoffe, dass es alles nicht so ist, wie es aussieht.  
__Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht wirklich, was ich schreiben soll, also schreibe ich einfach was mir durch den Kopf schießt. Mein ganzer Kopf scheint zu explodieren von nur zwei Gefühlen und selbst die sind nicht einfach auszurücken. Das ist zwar wenig, aber alles woran ich denken kann.  
__Ich bin eifersüchtig.  
__Ich liebe dich._

Ab da hörte der Brief auf.  
Irritiert, ob dessen was sie gerade gelesen hatte hob Hermine den Kopf und sah Draco an.  
„Er ist nicht fertig. Ich war gerade dabei, als du gekommen bist." Sagte er wie zur Entschuldigung.  
Die Gryffindor las den Brief wieder und wieder durch.

Es war ganz klar ein Liebesbrief, den er ihr da geschrieben hatte und es berührte sie zutiefst.

Ganz vorsichtig faltete sie das Papier zusammen und wandte sich dann an Draco. Sie ging auf ihn zu und blieb kurz vor ihm stehen, dann stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn.  
„Ich habe noch nie einen Liebesbrief bekommen." sagte sie und küsste ihn wieder, „Und er ist wunderschön."  
**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**Vielleicht bekomme ich noch ein bisschen Feedback, auch wenn's das letzt Kapitel ist, aber ich erinnere euch auch nochmal an den Epilog. °grins° (Vielleicht überlege ich es mir ja bei entsprechender Anzahl von Reviews, ob ich den Epilog nicht schon Freitag abend ins Netz stelle.)  
Also dann, wir lesen uns! °schmatz°  
Kisses

Rubinonyx


	25. Drohende Zeichen

So, hier bin ich wieder. Dieses mal mit dem Epilog und das heißt, dass nun endgültig Schluss ist mit dieser Story. °schnief°  
Es hat mir unglaublich viel Spaß gemacht diese Geschichte zu schreiben, nicht zuletzt, da ihr so irre toll reviewt habt. Das hat mich immer aufgemuntert und angespornt weiter zu machen.

**!DANKE!**

Ich weiß, dass der Epilog ziemlich kurz ist, aber ich hoffe dafür um so schmerzhafter. °grins°  
Aber ich kann euch beruhigen, die nächste Story ist schon in Arbeit und vielleicht, vielleicht bekomme ich es ja bis irgendwann nächste oder übernächste Woche hin sie fertig zustellen. °ganz fest die Daumen drückt°

So, als letztes möchte ich noch eine kleine Ankündigung machen, denn wenn eucht die Wartezeit ein bisschen zu lang ist, dann würde ich mich freuen, wenn der ein oder andere mal auf meiner neuen Homepage www dot rubinonyx dot de vorbeischauen und vielleicht einen kleinen Eintrag im Gästebuch oder unter Kontakt hinterlassen würde.

Und nun lehnt euch zurück und genießt den Epilog von "Wer nie sein Brot mit Tränen aß..."  
Kisses

Rubinonyx

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

--------------------------------------------  
**Johann Wolfgang von Goethe**

**_Drohende Zeichen_**

_Tritt in recht vollem, klaren Schein  
Frau Venus am Abendhimmel herein,  
Oder daß blutroth ein Komet  
Gar ruthengleich durch Sterne steht;  
Der Philister springt zur Thüre heraus!  
Der Stern steht über meinem Haus!  
O weh! das ist mir zu verfänglich!  
Da ruft er seinem Nachbar bänglich:  
Ach seht, was mir ein Zeichen dräut!  
Das gilt fürwahr uns arme Leut'!  
Meine Mutter liegt am bösen Keuch,  
Mein Kind am Wind und schwerer Seuch',  
Meine Frau, fürcht' ich, will auch erkranken,  
Sie thät schon seit acht Tag nicht zanken;  
Und andre Dinge nach Bericht!  
Ich fürcht', es kommt das jüngste Gericht. _

_Der Nachbar spricht: Ihr habt wohl recht,  
Es geht uns diesmal Allen schlecht.  
Doch laßt uns ein paar Gassen gehen,  
Da seht ihr, wie die Sterne stehen:  
Sie deuten hier, sie deuten dort.  
Bleibe Jeder weislich an seinem Ort,  
Und thue das Beste, was er kann,  
Und leide wie ein andrer Mann.  
_------------------------------------------------

**Epilog**

Pansy eilte so schnell sie konnte in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Blaise und Vincent standen mit einigen ihrer Klassenkameraden in einer Ecke und sahen ihr gespannt entgegen. Noch während sich die Slytherin durch diverse Sitzgruppen schlängelte zeigt sie ihnen den Daumen nach oben. Alle Gesichter hellten sich auf und sie freuten sich lautstark, dass es geklappt hatte.

Sobald Pansy bei den anderen angekommen war und die Freudenausbrüche sich ein wenig gelegt hatten meinte sie, „Ich glaube, die beiden brauchen jetzt ein bisschen Zeit allein." Jeder nickte zustimmend und sie fuhr fort, „Aber in der Zwischenzeit können wir noch mal Plan KÄSETORTE durchgehen."

Und damit begannen sie, um einen Tisch herum und mit äußerst sadistisch grinsenden Gesichtern, Plan KÄSETORTE noch mal durch zu gehen.

Stimmengewirr durchzog die große Halle, während sich die Tische wie üblich unter der Last der Nachspeisen bogen.

Ron und Harry saßen an ihren angestammten Plätzen und aßen, als ob ihr Leben davon abhängen würde. Vor allem Ron schaufelte so viel Käsetorte in sich hinein, dass man glauben konnte demnächst würde eine Hungersnot ausbrechen.

Doch plötzlich hörte er auf zu essen und blickte verwirrt zu Harry.  
„Was ist?"  
„Harry, da passiert was."  
„Wo?"  
„Bei mir. Autsch!"  
„Ron, was ist los?" fragte Harry alarmiert, als sein Freund wie unter großen Schmerzen das Gesicht verzog. Doch er musste nicht weiter fragen, denn vor seinen Augen wuchs direkt auf Rons Nase eine sehr große Eiterbeule heran. Ron krempelte seine Hemdärmel nach oben und kratzte sich seine Unterarme, als ob er dort ein paar besonders fiese Mückenstiche hätte.

Inzwischen hatte er die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit des Gryffindortisches und auch an den anderen Tischen drehten sich nach und nach immer mehr Köpfe in seine Richtung.

„Ron, ich glaube, wir sollten zu Madame Pomfrey gehen."  
Doch zu Harrys Erstaunen schüttelte Ron nur den Kopf und flüchtete aus der Halle, seinen Freund immer dicht auf den Fersen.

Nach einigen Korridoren blieb Ron endlich stehen und auch Harry kam schnaufend zu einem Halt.  
„Mann Ron, was ist los? Weshalb willst du nicht zu Madame Pomfrey?"  
Doch Ron schüttelte nur wieder den Kopf und zeigte Ihm seine Unterarme. Dort wo er gekratzt hatte waren nicht nur rote Stellen übrig geblieben, sondern diese roten Flächen bildeten auf jedem Arm einen Schriftzug.

_Lass deine dreckigen Finger demnächst von sauberen Mädchen und Alkohol. _

_Sei nicht traurig. Die Eiterbeulen bei deinen besten Stücken werden frühestens in zwei Wochen platzen. _

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Auch, wenn das der Epilog ist, ein kleiner Kommentar? °nochmal für jeden ein großes Stück Torte mit Getränk nach Wahl rüberreicht°  
Ich liebe euch! °schmatz°  
Wir lesen uns!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx


End file.
